GUZARISH
by DivaNims
Summary: A cute family story for my tiny little princess :* WARNING : OC based Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A cute simple family story for my ff daughter my tiny little purple princess (PurpleAngle1)**

* * *

 **A wide smile just crept on his face when he looked back at a picture...the little hands that had grown up so fast..when a woman cuddled him and he looked back**

"Bas ek din ki toh baat hai Kabir, kal toh wo aa hi rahi hai na"..

 **He turnerd, he looked to be angry...**

Kabir: Tumhari wajah se, sirf tumhari wajah se wo mujhse itni door hai...tum zid nahi karti na Nimisha toh aaj meri princess meri gudiya mere paas hoti...main kabhi usey khud se door jaane nahi deta

Nimisha: Kabir...maine jo kuchh kiya...humari princess ki bhalayi ke liye kiya hai na...

Kabir: Nimisha...tum na sach mein..

Nimisha: Oh ho baba sorry!(held her ears..)thik hai..and she hugged him...

 **They walked upstairs to her room...Kabir and Nimisha had placed everything of their daughter on it's own place..nothing changed at all...He walked up to he small cradle which had the doll in it..He remembered the day when her first smile brought smile to his own face**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _Kabir bahot dard ho raha hai...mujhse sehen nahi ho raha"_

 ** _"_** _Common N_ _imisha...humare liye..humari princess ke liye...common...gehri saans lo haan_ ** _"_**

 **she yelled out loud...and he heard a voice of a baby crying...his tiny little princess was there...the nurse wrapped her in the towel and handed the little life to him, he gently picked her up in his arms...his eyes were in tears when he saw her...  
**

 **"** _Nimisha...dekho...humari princess"_ **though she couldn't speak up properly..but she was very much happy...she smiled**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **he walked up to a drawer, when he opened it he saw the first aid kit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nimisha..tum meri beti ka bilkul dhyaan nahi rakhti...dekho...kitna bukhaar aa gaya hai usey"_ **he said by cuddling her tight...**

 _"Dhai (2.5) mahine ki hai wo Kabir...aur chhote bacchon ko bukhaar hote rehta hai...bahot common hai"  
_

 _"Meri princess conmon nahi hai na"..._ **he said by checking her fever...he held her close to his heart and no sooner she was asleep...not only her but he also slept..holding her...Nimisha adored both of them..and kissed on the little angel's forehead first and then to Kabir's cheeks...she covered them with the blanket and turned off the lights  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **he took a story book in his hand and smiled**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Angel my princess..say Daddaa... me dadda..."_ **He was lifting he up and the baby too laughed wide...with the one or two teeth in her mouth...  
**

" _Nimisha, ye mera naam kab legi...Mujhe Dadda kab bulayegi?"  
_

 _"6 mahine ke bachhe bolte hain kya Kabir"_ **said Nimisha in an irritated tone**

 _"Mera angel...mera bachha..mumma ko bata do..ki aap alag ho...aap mere angel ho..mere betu ho aap special ho common tiny little princess say Dadda"_ **said Kabir who was playing with his tiny little doll**

 **Nimisha looked at him and nodded her head**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He looked at a walker in her room and he smiled**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Uska haath chhod do Kabir, wo chalna kaise sikhegi"  
_

 _"Arey haath chhod dunga toh gir jaayegi...us chhot lag sakti hai"...said the worried father..._

 _"Tum chhodo haath uska..(to the kid)...Nishu...beta aao mumma paas aao"_ **she said by extending her arms wide...and the baby walked up to her...with a number of attempts and she filled her in her embrace**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **His eyes fell on another picture and he smiled with it...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"** Mumma chhotu baby laayengi Dadda **"**_

 _ **"** Haan meri princess aapka chhota sa bhai ya behen aane wali hai **"**_

 **and she started crying...when heard it  
**

 _ **"** Kya hua princess aap khush nahi ho **"**_ **said Kabir who was a bit worried looking at her 3 years old princess...but Nishi hugged her mother tight and**

 **"** _Mumma baby abhi kyun nahi aayega...mujhe wo baby dekhna hai abhi"_ **Kabir and Nimisha laughed aloud at this**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

His eyes fell on another certificate which was hung in her room...it was the last grade that she cleared with more than his expectations... **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"** Nishu bachha, bilkul stress mat lena aaram se exam dena, aur marks laane ki tension bilkul mat lena...aur agar zyada darr lage ya stress aaye na toh koi baat nahi...fail bhi ho gayi toh koi baat nahi haan **"...**_ **he said by cupping her face..Nimisha looked at him...  
**

 **"** _Kabir ye kya sikha rahe ho bachhi ko, usey achhe marks se pass hone ka mantra do, ye kya tum bhi...Nishi bete exam ekdam calm hoke acche se dena okay...aur agar kuchh yaad naa aaye na toh aankhein band karke yaad karne ki koshish karna"_

 ** _"_** _Okay mumma...and don't worry mera exam bahot achha hoga.._ ** _."_ and she hugged both of them  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kabir could see her lying at the bed but as he was about to move to her she disappeared**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _Nishu beta apna khayal rakhna ...aur haan...main tumhare saath ek maid bhej raha hun...bahar ka mat khaana aur haan"_

 ** _"_** _Dadda...now let me go na...ye aap subah se 10 bar bol chuke ho_ ** _"_**

 ** _"_** _Nimisha tum samjhaati kyun nahi ho isey kuchh_ ** _" he said with his worried expressions_**

 ** _"_** _Main kya samjhaun...aap itna kuchh samjha chuke hain..aur samjhaaye jaa rahe hain_ ** _"_**

 **She was about to step outside but when she looked back at her father she hugged him tight and wiped his tears..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **he remembered every bit of her and placed his hand on her bed..Nimisha came and sat beside him he hugged her...**

Nimisha: Bas 24 hrs aur...Kabir wo aa jayegi..

Kabir: Bahot din ho gaye Nimisha...ab aur nahi

Nimisha smiled and hugged him

"Lo yahan pe toh meri koi value hi nahi hai, sab sirf didi ko pyaar karte hain"

Nimisha and Kabir giggled when they heard Darsh's words

Kabir: Football...come here...(and Darsh also hugged them)

"Ab mere bina football ki koi value kar bhi kaise sakta hai bhala"

 **Kabir's eyes filled in tears...a wide smile came up on his face...he never expected her presence..for he to be there after so long...**

Kabir: Nishi...

 **Nishi ran up to him in hugged him...**

Kabir(eyeing Nimisha): Ye sab

Nimisha: Aapki beti ka hi plan tha..ye hi chahti thi main ye sab surprise rakhun...

Kabir: Nishi..beta tu thik toh hai na..kitni dubli ho gayi hai...wahan thik se khaati nahi thi kya...Radha bai thi na tumhare saath fir

Nishi: Dadda...main thik hun..London se apni padhai puri karke aa rahi hun...jang ladke nahi

 **Kabir looked at her from down to up..she was still the same..only change was there in her clothing..she was wearing a sleeveless top and a mini skirt..Kabir moved a bit away from her...Nishi questioned her mother with her eyes so to as what..Nimisha signaled her for her clothing...**

Kabir: Nishu bete tum aaram se fresh ho jao...fir hum saath dinner karenge

 **and he left the room**

Nishi: Mumma...ye kya tha?

Nimisha: Mujhe in kapdon mein dekh sakte hain wo...tumhe dekhne ki aadat nahi hai na...shayad isiliye

 **Three of them giggled**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **They all were having dinner together ...but when Nishi said something...Kabir startled...**

Kabir: Nimisha...ye kya bol rahi hai...ye office join karegi kal se?...Nishu, nahi ab bas...kya hai ye sab...abhi abhi aayi ho aur..

Nishi: Please Dadda main office jana chahti hun...main jaungi Dadda..main office jaungi...

Kabir: No...tumhari koi baat nahi sununga main...arey office...abhi abhi aayi ho chill out with your friends...party jao...club jao...ghumo firo...ye office kyun join karna chahti ho...

Nishi: Please Dadda...main office jana chahti hun

Kabir: Keh diya na no...no means no...

Nishi: Mumma samjhao na Dadda ko...

Nimisha: Bhayi mujhe beech mein mat laao...main kabhi baap bete ke beech boli hun kya? Jo ab bolungi...tum jaano aur tumhare Dadda jaane...chal Darshu aake meri kitchen mein help kar

Nishi: Dadda please na please...(she made a puppy face)

Kabir: Thik hai tum jao office...Abhi abhi aayi ho...office join kar lo...(eyeing Nimisha) aur tum...tumne in dono ki wajah se office chhoda tha na...ab tum bhi office join kar lo...aur football tum...tumhe toh waise bhi din padhai nahi karni...tum bhi join kar lo...Sab office join kar lo main ghar baithta hun...

 **and he was about to step towards his room...but then he stopped when he heard**

 **" _Dadda..."_**

 **she walked up to him and hugged him from the back...while the other two also hugged him  
**

 _ **"You are world's best Dadda"**_

 **The night passed on ...to get a new rising sun  
**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** Nashta taiyyar hai bachhe neechey aaja Nishu...Darshu kya ho raha hai ye... **"**_

 _"Kuchh nahi mumma..kuchh bana raha tha".._ **he said by adding salt to whatever...he was cooking _  
_**

" _Kuchh bhi kaho Nimisha..tumhara ye beta...khana bahot achha banata hai..khushbu yahan tak aa rahi hai" said Kabir who was reading the newspaper in the hall...but his eyes rested on one place when he saw his lovely princess stepping down in formals...a wide smile was there on his face...his eyes filled in tears when he saw her  
_

 _"Kabir, beti bahot badi ho gayi na"_ **said her mother who was so happy with her appearance**

 _"Wow didu..aap toh bahot amazing lag rahe ho"_ **said her excited brother...who cuddled her...**

 **Kabir cupped her face and kissed on her forehead**

 _"Bahot achhi lag rahi hai meri princess"..._ **he adored her as she looked the most sensible, cute, adorable, beautiful and responsible ever**

 **They all had the breakfast together...  
**

" _Motu, tu sirf khaata hi nahi balki banata bhi bahot achha hai...Mumma aapko toh ye kitchen mein kaam hi nahi karne deta hoga na..._ "

" _Mood pe depend karta hai janab ke...kabhi banana hai..toh kabhi nahi banana..."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Ye sab kya hai, this is all nonsense, mujhe ye fir se chahiye...arey 8 saal se is company mein hun...aaj tak itni ghatiya report kabhi nahi dekhi arey..." said a man who was scolding his subordinates for preparing a disaster report...  
_

 _"Rajat..inhe daantna band karo aur ek minute mere cabin mein aao" Kabir said by patting his shoulder_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **He got into his room  
**

 **"** _Sir...aapne bulaya"_ **he said by knocking the door _  
_**

 ** _"_** _Haan andar aao_ _Rajat...Rajat, ye hai meri beti Nishi,ye aaj se as a_ _young proffessional ye hume join karegi,main chahta hun tum isey guide karo Rajat_ ** _"_**

 ** _"_** _Okay sir_ ** _"_ he assured him...his first gaze at her was calm, he smiled and welcomed her**

 _ **"** It will be lovely working with you Ms Nishi **"**_ **he said by extending his hand to her**

 _ **"** Same here sir...main aapko shikayat ka mauka nahi dungi **"**_ **she shaked hands with him**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm pleased to know that you liked it gudiya...another chap...read and smile  
**

* * *

 _"Haan Avni bolo kya lead hai tumhare paas"_ **asked Kabir to the girl who was next to him, making notes...**

 _"Sir wahi Shantanu Bhatia pe jo ilzaam hai corruption ke wo"_

Kabir: Thik hai, Avni tum uspe ek 8 minute ki report taiyyar karo...Aakash aaj aapke khazane mein kya hai?

" _Kabir, pehle bhi maine tumhe bataya tha,main ek show shuru karna chahta hun, uske producer"_

Kabir: Varun hoga

Varun was surprised with this

Aakash: Kabir, I don't think so Varun itna capable hoga I think Rajat ya phir..

Kabir: Aakash aapka naya show maine hamare management ke saath discuss kiya tha...I think Varun isey bahot achhe se handle karega...

Aakash: Management?

Kabir: Okay fine maine aur Shekhar ne ye decide kiya hai ki Varun iska producer hoga...Rajat...aaj aap aur Navya...hamare bhartiya sena ke upar ek report taiyyar karenge

Rajat: Okay

Kabir: and one more announcement to make...Management ne ye decide kiya hai ki abse thik ek hafte ke baad main KKN ka editor in chief nahi rahunga...

 **Everyone was surprised with his words**

Kabir: Don't worry guys, main retire nahi ho raha hun...balki main KKN ka Business Head rahunga...aur is channel ke naye editor in chief honge..." _ **Rajat Saxena"**_ aap

Rajat: Sir main?

Kabir: Jee, main chahta hun ki aap ye opportunity lein..meeting ke baad mere cabin mein aaaiye aur apna promotion letter le jaaiye...

Aakash: Ye achanak se...?

Kabir: Aakash management ka decision hai

Aakash: Aajkal management bahot kuchh decide kar raha hai

Kabir(ignoring him): So guys...is aakhri hafte ko main aapke saath achhe se bitana chahta hun...and yes..be ready for surprises

 **He finished the discussion and left the conference room...everyone else also got back to their work**

"Yaar ye kaisa decision tha, mujhe toh kuchh samajh nahi aaya"

Avni: Haan yaar matlab ab Rajat sir, ab Rajat sir hamare editor in chief honge, Ye Kabir sir ko hua kya hai...Rajat sir ko editor in chief banane ka kya decision hai ye...

Varun: Haan yaar ek baar Aakash sir ko banate toh samajh bhi aata lekin Rajat sir

Avni: Kya Aakash sir ko banate? arey main kehti hun unhe chhodne ki zarurat hi kya thi...tujhe pata hai abhi bhi itne hot hain na main toh bahane dhundhti thi unke cabin mein jaane ke...ab kya bahana karungi

Varun: Tujhe pata hai,maine suna hai wo bhi Rajat sir ki tarah khadoos they lekin...

"Excuse me guys, tum log mere Dad ke baare mein discuss kar rahe ho" **said Nishi who was silent from a while**

Varun: Aa...sorry..waise main tumhara naam puchhna bhool gaya you are?

"Nishi, Nishi Sharma" **they shook hands**

Avni: Nishi, I am sure tumhe yahan kaam karne mein bahot maza aane wala hai...

Nishi: Bilkul, tum logon ke saath wakai maza aayega

Avni: Aa..Nishi

Nishi: Haan

Avni: Tum apne Dad se puchhke pata kar sakti ho kya ki vo...kya surprises dene waale hain...please..please please..

Nishi: Aa...well..okay (she smiled)

"Wo kya surprise de rahe hain ye toh mujhe nahi pata lekin ek gossip aa rahi hai abhi abhi makeup room se" a girl who came up to them said this

Avni: Kya gossip?

"Guys guys guys...you know hamare hone waale naye editor in chief ke kamre mein is waqt kaun hai"

Nishi: Kaun?

"Tamanna Mathur!...by the way I am Priya Kapoor"

Nishi: Priya..tumhe kaun nahi jaanta..bahar ke mausam ke saath saath channel ke andar ka mausam bhi toh tum hi batati ho...lekin ye Tamanna Mathur yahan kya kar rahi hai..wo toh famous bollywood columnist hai na...wo yahan

Priya: Exactly..strange but sensational

Avni: Chup kar...tujhe toh sab kuchh sensational lagta hai...

Priya: Nishi..vo dekho..ye toh tumhare papa ke cabin mein jaa rahi hai

Nishi: Shut up guys aayi hogi kuchh kaam se...tum log bhi na

"Nishi madam..aapko Rajat sir ne bulaya hai apne cabin mein"

 **Nishi got up and stepped to his cabin...She knocked his door**

"Please come in" he said without looking at her..."be seated," he added further

Rajat: Ms Nishi..aap taiyyar hain

Nishi: Matlab?

Rajat: Aap apna pehla interview karne jaa rahi hain Ms Nishi...

Nishi: Sir hum jaa kahan rahe hain

 **He raised his eyebrows,with a smart smile he started walking...and Nishi followed him...**

* * *

 **They were in the narrow streets of a small part of Mumbai...Navya didn't had any idea, where they were, she along with her camera person had absolutely no idea for the same**

"Nishi ji aapko pata hai hum kahan jaa rahe hain?"

Nishi: Nahi

 **They were at the door of a small house..where he knocked the door**

"Suman Kumari hain" asked Rajat to the lady who opened the door

"Jee main hi Suman Kumari hun" she replied

Rajat :Suman ji hum KKN news channel se aaye hain...aur ye humare channel ki junior reporter Ms Nishi Sharma hain...Nishi, ye Mrs Suman Kumari hain, inhone abhi 4 din pehle apne pati Mr Dinesh Kumar ko ek aatanki humle mein khoya hai, Dinesh hamare jawano mein se ek they

Nishi: Sir, main inka interview lun?

Rajat: Beshaq, aap hi inka interview lengi...aur haan...aise 2-3 aur ghar hain jahan aapko jaana hai, in jawano ke parivar ka interview lena hai aur wapas KKN aana hai..okay..all the best

Nishi: Par sir main akele...

Rajat: Toh aap kya expect karti hain Ms Nishi ki aapke aage peechey 2-4 bodyguard hon? ya fir main KKN ka sara kaam chhodke aapke saath interviews karun?

 **He said this and walked away from there ...leaving her alone to take the interview...**

 **How could she interview a family who had just lost their family member,How could she interview a mother who had lost her dear son? How could she interview a wife who had lost her darling? How could she interview a sister who she lost her sibling? How could she interview a sweet little doll his daughter ...**

 **All these questions ran into her mind but then she had to do the job**

 _ **"Kya hua us din?"**_ was the first question that ran into her mind and she asked it from Suman...It was a bitter pill for her to swallow but she had to do it...

* * *

 **Nishi returned back , she was silent, the faces of every family member of every house she visited constantly appeared before her eyes..she wiped her tears and walked back to Rajat's cabin..she was about to knock but..  
**

"Andar aa jaaiye Nishi" he said again, without looking at her

Nishi stepped in

Rajat: Laiye kya laayi hain aap?

Nishi: Sir ek baat thi

Rajat: Kya?

Nishi: Sir wo... main soch rahi thi...kya hum in logon ki madat nahi kar sakte...sir ye log hamare sab kuchh de dete hain aur hum kuchh bhi nahi karte sir, kya hum inki madat nahi kar sakte?

Rajat: Agar hum inki madat karenge toh sarkaar kya karegi?aur vaise bhi Ms Nishi ye aapke pehle din ka pehla sabak hai ki hum yahan news bechte hain...madat nahi karte...humara kaam hai logon ko sachhai se rubaroo karwana..unki madat karna nahi...

Nishi: Main jaanti hun sir Mera matlab hai sir hum...

Rajat: Ms Nishi sochne ka kaam mera ya Kabir sir ka hoga..aapka pehla din hai aap wo kaam abhi mat keejiye...zyada waqt nahi hai mere paas...meri 9 baje ki bulletin hai...chip please...

 **She handed the chip to him**

Rajat: Ab aap yahin khadi rahengi ya jaayengi

 **She returned back, she was still thinking of the soldiers and their family...**

"Hey kya soch rahi hai?" nudged Varun

Nishi: Yaar main un logon se wo baat karke aa rahi hun..

Varun: Kin logon se?

Nishi: Shaheedon ke parivaar se..bichare..ek ki toh shaadi hone thi..aur vo bichara...Mujhe bahot bura laga un logon ke liye...main unke muh pe mike rakhke interview kaise le sakti thi...

Varun: Hey! Hey Hey!... itna emotional hone ki zarurat nahi hai...tera kaam tha ye...aur tune kar liya na

Nishi: Haan yaar lekin fir bhi vo hamare liye apna sab kuchh de dete hain aur vo hum kuchh bhi nahi kar paate hain..aur tujhe pata hai maine puccha Rajat sir se ki...kya hum unki madat nahi kar sakte..toh unhone kaha ki hamara kaam hai news bechna...madat karna nahi

Varun: Galat kya kaha unhone?...aur vaise bhi Nishi..tujhe ye sab nahi sochna chaiye

Avni: Exactly..tune apna kaam kar liya na...bas..tu na apne kaam pe dhyaan de...baki sab mat soch...yahan enjoy kiya kar..chill kiya kar

Priya: waise ek gossip bataun...wo Tamanna abhi bhi office mein hai..aur vo bhi abhi bhi Kabir sir ke cabin mein...hai na masaledaar news?

Nishi: Priya please...

Priya: Achha baba sorry...

 **Nishi picked up her bag and called her father but he didn't pick up...**

Varun: Kahan jaa rahi hai?

Nishi: Main ghar jaa rahi hun

Varun: lekin abhi teri pehli news aayegi yaar...

Nishi: Fir bhi... mujhe ghar jaana hai...I'm tired...aur waise bhi meri beat khatam ho gayi hai..toh main ghar jaa rahi hun

Varun: Okay bye

 **She came up to the reception and**

Nishi: Main Dad...I mean...

"I understand"(she smiled)

Nishi: Haan toh main unki car leke jaa rahi hun...unse keh dena...

"Okay"

* * *

 **She returned back to home, when her mother saw her she had a wide smile on her face  
**

"Nishi, teri pehli news...abhi abhi aa rahi thi beta...you did it awesome" **and she hugged her while Darsh also came up there**

"Di..you were rocking"

 **but when Nimisha looked at her frown face she was also worried**

Nimisha: Kya hua Nishi? Tera chehra kyun murjhaya hai? zyada kaam ho gaya aaj bachhe?

 **Nishi hugged her and she ran her fingers through her hairs**

Nimisha: Kya hua bachhe?

 **Nishi nodded her head to say nothing..when a news just came on the tv ...representing Rajat with a report...**

"Humare veer jawaan, humare liye itna kuchh karte hain...apni jaan nyochhawar kar dete hain vo...lekin kya hum ya hamari sarkaar jo kuchh unke liye kar rahi hai, kya vo kaafi hai...kya hume ek thos kadam nahi uthana chahiye unki aarthik sthiti thik karne ke liye..yahan tak ki unhe khud ki raksha ke liye bullet proof jackets tak nahi de paate hain..kya apni tapasya ka unhe koi fal nahi milna chahiye...sawal bahot bada hai...lekin jawab kisi ke paas nahi...aapse main Rajat Saxena leta hun vida...aage ki khabron ke liye bane rahiye KKN news pe...Zindabad!"

 **a smile came up to Nishi's face when she saw the complete report...**

Nimisha: Bachhe tu akeli aayi hai?

Nishi: Haan mumma

Nimisha: Dad kahan reh gaye?

Nishi: Wo toh busy they na

Nimisha: Busy? lekin unka slot bhi khatam ho gaya tha fir busy kyun?

Nishi: Maa wo baat karne mein busy honge..wo hamare office mein wo aaj aayi thi na..kya naam hai uska...haan..Tamanna Mathur...

Nimisha: Tamanna? Wo..wo jo mirch masala lagaake magazines mein collumns likhti hai wo?

Nishi: Haan...wahi

Nimisha: Wo kya kar rahi thi office mein?

Nishi: Pata nahi...par kuchh important hi tha..kyunki aaj Dad ne lunch bhi unhi ke saath kiya ...

Nimisha: Achha thik hai tu jaa fresh ho jaa main khana lagati hun

 **Nishi stepped to her room..a while later the doorbell was heard and Nimisha opened it...she saw it was Kabir...**

Kabir: Hey!(he hugged her and stepped

Nimisha(with a fake smile): Lao bag...

 **she said by taking the laptop bag from him**

Nimisha:Toh ? Kaisi lagi?

Kabir: Absolutely amazing maine expect kiya tha us se bhi achhi news thi Nishi ki

Nimisha: Main Nishi ki baat nahi kar rahi mujhe pata hai Nishi ne bahot achha kiya...

Kabir: Toh fir ? tum kis baare mein puchh rahi thi?

Nimisha: Tamanna Mathur? Wo kaisi lagi

Kabir:She was amazing...I mean maine itni dilchasp aurat aaj tak nahi dekhi...tum us se milogi na..tum kahogi tum pehle kyun nahi mili

Nimisha(thinks-ab dekhti hun Kabir sach kehte hain ya nahi): Tumhara lunch kahan hai?

Kabir: Lunch?

Nimisha: Haan maine socha...ab wo aayi thi toh tum usey lunch pe toh leke hi gaye hoge...toh maine jo rakha tha...wo kahan hai

Kabir held her hands and kissed them

Kabir: Jaan, tumhare haathon ka itna achha khana chhodke...koi pagal hi hoga jo bahar lunch karega

Nimisha gave a forced smile

Nimisha(thinks): Jhooth...fir jhooth kaha tumne mujhse Kabir...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter hope you like it**

* * *

"Kya soch rahi ho? Khana jal jayega Nimisha!" Nimisha immediately turned off the flame when she heard her

"Dhyan kahan hai tumhara? Kabse khoyi hui ho? Aise pehle toh kabhi nahi kiya tumne"

Nimisha: Pehle kabhi Kabir ne mujhse jhooth bhi toh nahi bola na Juhi"

Juhi: Jhooth? Kabir ne? ho hi nahi sakta

Nimisha: Arey aisa hua hai...kal Kabir ne mujhse jhooth bola

Juhi: Kaisa jhooth?

Nimisha: Kal wo..Tammana Mathur aayi thi office..wo aur Kabir lunch pe bahar gaye they..lekin jab maine puchha toh kehne lage Jaan(imitates him), tumhare haathon ka itna achha khana chhodke...koi pagal hi hoga jo bahar lunch karega...aate hi jaadu chala diya usne mere pati par

Juhi: Tum na ye sab phaaltu cheezein na socho, isliye jhooth kaha hoga, tum bhi na Nimisha...ab jaldi se nashta lagao...bhayi mujhe toh bahot bhookh lagi hai

Nimisha: Haan tum chalo baitho...Arey lekin Darshu, abhi tak neechey kyun nahi aaya...Darshu(she yelled)...Darshu beta tera favorite halwa bana hai..nashta kar le

 **But when they got no response from him**

Juhi: Arey..halwa sunke bhi nahi aaya?...

 **Nimisha and Juhi, moved to his room, they found him in the bed**

Nimisha: Laparwahi ki hadd hai...abhi aadhe ghante mein isey coaching jana hai..aur ye so raha hai...Darshu uth (but when she touched his forehead she could feel the temperature )...Juhi...isey toh tez bukhaar hai

Juhi: Bukhaar? Lao dekhein...Vinay...(a servant)...jaldi mere ghar jao aur mera kit leke aao

 **The servant rushed to her house and got the kit...Juhi checked him**

Juhi: 104..

Nimisha: Hey bhagwan, 104...exams sar pe hain aur isey bukhaar

Juhi: Oh ho Nimisha tum bhool rahi ho main ek doctor hun...practice chhod di iska matlab ye nahi ki doctory nahi aati...main dawa de dungi...do din mein thik ho jayega...lekin precautionary kuchh tests likhke dungi wo tum karwa lena...malaria, dengue wagereh bahot chal raha hai na, islliye

"Nimisha, mera wallet"..he came to the wallet saying this

Kabir: Oh..Juhi..Nimisha...wallet

 **But she seemed to be worried**

Kabir: Kya hua...wallet toh do..aur ye Darshu abhi tak leta hai? Isey coaching nahi jana kya

Nimisha: Usey bukhar hai Kabir 104...

Kabir: 104..(he checked him too and ruffled his hand through his hairs)

Nimisha: Hey bhagwan achanak se kya ho gaya isey ye

Juhi: Oh ho kuchh nahi hua tum bas wo tests karwa lena..aur dawa main likh hi rahi hun

Kabir: Khana khaya isne

Nimisha: Nahi bulwa liya hai...(meanwhile the servant came up with the breakfast)

Kabir: Toh khilao...Ruko main khilata hun

 **He slightly shook him**

Kabir: Darshu, bachhe, utho bachhe shabash..(and he got up)

 **Kabir made him eat the food**

Kabir: Main rukun kya?

Nimisha: Nahi tum jaao...main dekh lungi isey

Kabir: Sure

Nimisha nodded in yes

Kabir: Thik hai...Nishi(he yelled)

Nimisha: Nishi toh gayi office

Kabir: Gayi?

Nimisha: Haan, wo toh pehle hi nashta karke nikal gayi...

Kabir: Achha thik hai fir main jaata hun...

He came up to Darsh again ruffled his hairs

"Ruk jaa Varun aaj tujhe batati hun,Aa(imitating him)...sorry..waise main tumhara naam puchhna bhool gaya you are? Bataun main tujhe mera naam...(she twisted his hand)"

Varun: Abey chhod Nishi maaregi kya?

 **They heard these voices from outside...**

Kabir: Tum toh keh rahi thi office chali gayi, ye toh mujhe yahin lag rahi hai...

Nimisha: Toh fir shayad Juhi ke ghar gayi hogi

Juhi: Haan aur lagta hai ye dono fir ladne lage, bade ho gaye lekin bachhon jaise ladte hain dono...Nimisha tum Darshu ko dekho hum aate hain...Kabir...

 **and they got downstairs...they could see Nishi holding Varun's hand and trying to twist it...**

Nishi: Mere Dad ko khadoos bolega tu mere Dad ko...

Varun: Arey baba Sorry...haath toh chhod...

 **Meanwhile Kabir and Juhi tried to stop them**

Kabir: Nishi chhodo uska haath...(he tried to get Varun's hand off from her clutches)

Nishi left his hand

Varun: Aah!...Haath tod diya...uncle ye wahan padne gayi thi ya judo karate seekhne

Nishi: Dad...isney aapko khadoos bola tha office mein kal...

Juhi: Varun badtameez!...(she slapped him lightly) aise baat karte hain...Nishi main toh kehti hun ek do aur laga meri taraf se

Varun: Maa maine toh bas aise hi..

Juhi: Varun!..Kabir, main aapse maafi mangti hun iski badtameezi ke liye

Kabir: Kya kar rahi ho Juhi...tumhe toh pata hai...ye dono bachpan ke dost itne saalon baad mile hain...ladenge toh sahi bhadaas bhi toh nikalenge itne saalon ki

"Bilkul sahi kaha Kabir" he turned and they saw a man with

Kabir: Shekhar..

Shekhar: Kabir bilkul sahi keh raha hai Juhi, ye dono bachpan ke dost hain...jitna ladna hai lad lein...hume inki ladayi mein nahi padna chahiye...Waise tum dono aaj yahin ladoge ya fir office bhi jaoge?

Varun: Nahi Papa hum dono aa jayenge ladte ladte...(he smiled)

Shekhar: Chalo..toh fir thik hai, Kabir...hum nikalte hain...

 **Kabir and Shekhar moved on while Nishi, Juhi and Varun came inside..**

* * *

 **Later on,In KKN Office**

 **Nishi had just reached the KKN office when she got a call from her stringer**

Nishi: Haan bol Buntu, Kya? Pakki khabar hai na?...Dekh Buntu..agar sahi nahi hui na,toh bina kisi ilzaam andar karwa dungi..

"Arey kasam se madam, Buntu pe thoda toh vishwaas rakhiye"

Nishi: Haan address bol

 **She noted the address and disconnected the call, she got to Rajat's cabin...**

Nishi: Sir ek bahot badi lead mili hai

Rajat: Kya?

Nishi: Sir aaj wo minister hai na C.P Gupta...sir unke farmhouse ek bahot badi illegal deal hone wali hai...somewhat related to human trafficking

Rajat: Tum evidence laa sakti ho?

Nishi: Definitely

Rajat: Toh fir jao, mujhe aaj shaam 9 baje ki bulletin se pehle wo evidence mere haath mein chahiye

Nishi: Sure sir!...

Rajat: Then what are you waiting for, leave

 **Nishi stepped downstairs but when she was to move out Kabir came up with Tamanna and was to make some announcement, meanwhile Rajat also stepped out**

Kabir: Attention everyone...Waise mujhe lagta nahi ki inhe kisi tarah ke introduction ki zarurat hai lekin fir bhi ek formal introduction main de deta hun...ye hain Ms Tamanna Mathur...aaj se ye KKN join kar rahi hain...bollywood ki khas aur dilchasp khabron ke liye...

Priya(whispered to Varun): OMG..ye toh khud tadka nikli yaar

Varun hits her lightly

Kabir: Priya

Priya: Yes sir

Kabir: Waise toh main inhe khud personally sabse introduce karwana chahta tha...lekin Priya, main chahta hun ki saare staff se inhe introduce karna ka ye kaam tum karogi...Tum kar loge na?

Priya: Sure sir...bilkul kar lungi

Kabir: Good..Tamanna, I am sure You'll be comfortable

Tamanna: Oh ho don't worry Kabir, I'll be fine...

Kabir smiled and got into his cabin, Nishi could see this from a distance

Nishi: Mumma ko batana padega..

Rajat: Ms Nishi...aap gayi nahi abhi tak?

Nishi: Sir wo main bas jaa hi rahi thi

Rajat: What are you waiting for Jao..leave..

Nishi: Yes sir

 **She left along with the cameraman to a farmhouse...**

* * *

 **FARMHOUSE**

 **Nishi and Miku(the cameraman) had entered the farmhouse very much silently...they saw the deal being happening, Nishi asked him to focus and take a video footage...but soon they heard someone nearing them and they couldn't take the footage..and immediately escaped from the place  
**

Nishi: Oh God!..Ye kya hua maine sir se kaha tha ki main evidence laungi...lekin ab main kya bolungi unhe

* * *

 **THE SHARMA RESIDENCE  
**

 **Nimisha was with Darsh, taking care of him**

Nimisha: Chal muh khol, dawai kha

Darsh: Mumma, ek baat batao...subah Papa ne mujhe nashta khilaya tha?

Nimisha: Haan

Darsh: Ye chamatkaar kaise hua? Papa toh mujhe daantte hi rehte hain bas humesha

Nimisha: Aisa nahi hai Darshu, Papa tumse bhi pyaar karte hain, bas unhe jatana nahi aata,Papa apne dono bachhon se barabar pyaar karte hain, unhe teri bhi fikar hai

Darsh: Nahi mumma, ye toh kuchh aur baat hai...Papa badal rahe hain..

Nimisha: Chup kar...kuchh bhi bolte rehta hai

* * *

 **KKN OFFICE  
**

 **Nishi had returned back to the office, but she looked disappointed as she couldn't collect the evidence, Rajat saw her**

Rajat: Nishi, mere cabin mein aao

 **Nishi stepped up to his cabin and entered**

Nishi: Sir

Rajat: Laiye wo evidence..

Nishi looked at him

Rajat: Aise kya dekh rahi hain, wo footage laiye jo aap lene gayi thi

Nishi: Sir wo...

Rajat:Footage..

Nishi: Sir wo, fake lead thi...

Rajat: Kya? Tum confirm kiye bina hi mere paas aa gayi thi...

Nishi: Sorry sir wo main

Rajat: Leave...

Nishi: Sir wo main...

Rajat: I said leave!...

Nishi closed the door and again got downstairs, Avni noticed her being disappointed

Avni: Kya hua Nishi tu aise chup kyun baithi hai

Nishi narrated her the whole story

Avni: Arey yar koi baat nahi kabhi kabhi hota hai aise, cheer up...(meanwhile Varun also came over there, he noticed her frown face)

Varun: Aye..kya hua?

Avni: Rajat sir ne isey ek evidence laane bola tha aur ye nahi laa payi

Varun: Arey yaar Nishi, isme itna muh latkaane wali kya baat hai?..hota hai aise

 **" _Aur aaj raat 9 baje VISHESH mein dekhiye human trafficking ka naya khulasa, toh dekhna mat bhuliye 9 baje VISHESH Rajat Saxena ke saath"_**

Nishi: Oh god!...ye toh sir ne promos bhi run karna shuru kar diye...

* * *

9 pm KKN Newsroom

"Namaskar main hun Rajat Saxena aur aap dekh rahe hain VISHESH , aaj hum baat karenge samaj me badhti hui human trafficking ki samasya pe..."

He further continued with the news...and Nishi saw this , when he finished his bulletin and came out

Nishi: Sir...

But he didn't listen to her and moved to his room,Nishi followed him and also got into his cabin

Nishi: Sir I am extremely sorry sir wo main...

He held her hand and pinned her to the wall

Rajat: Ms Nishi Sharma.. Aapke sorry kehne se ya maafi maangne se humari aaj ki ratings thik nahi ho jayengi...aapne kya socha maine puri tarah se aap pe bharosa karke wo promos chalaye they...jee nahi aapne dekha nahi maine un promos me us minister ka naam nahi liya tha...main koi bhi promo koi bhi news pe tab tak bharosa nahi karta jab tak wo mere haath mein nahi aa jati...apne se zyada main kisi pe bharosa nahi karta... Aur haan agli baar mere paas koi bhi badi lead ya khabar tab tak mat laiyega jab tak wo confirmed na ho...take it as a last warning...warna main ab aap pe 1 % bhi bharosa nahi kar sakta aur na hi aapko saza dene se pehle sochunga...kyunki main kisi se nahi darta fir chaahe wo Editor in Chief ki beti ho ya uska damad...do you get this?...

 **Nishi nodded in yes...Rajat got a bit aside and asked her to leave...Nishi got back to her place...she looked upset...Kabir saw her he raised his eyebrows to ask what happened but she smiled.**

* * *

 **Nishi returned back home she was again upset... Nimisha noticed her coming back, but she looked to be upset  
**

Nimisha: Arey Nishu, aa gayi bachha, chal jaldi se haath muh dho le main khana lagati hun

 **But Nishi was still thinking of whatever happened**

Nimisha: Nishu... Aye Nishu...(she came up to her ) Nishu...

Nishi: Haan Maa

Nimisha: Kya hua? Chehra aise ukhda ukhda sa hai...kisine kuchh kaha kya?

Nishi: Nahi Maa sab thik hai...bas vo thoda thak gayi hun

Nimisha: Pakka sab thik hai?

Nishi: Haan...Darshu kahan hai?

Nimisha: Upar apne kamre mein hai, bichare ko tez bukhaar hai...

Nishi: Kya? Darshu ko bukhaar hai aur kisine mujhe bataya bhi nahi...

 **She immediately stepped to her room**

Nimisha: Arey Nishu sun...

 **But Nishi just moved to her room...She noticed him lying on the bed...**

Nishi: Darshu baba kya hua haan?...she ruffled his hairs...bukhhar aa gaya bhaiyya ko?

Darsh: Didi sar dukh raha hai

Nishi: Sar dukh raha hai? Aaja main massage karti hun

 **She placed his head lappy and started massaging it...but then suddenly his eyes fell on Nishi's hand..and noticed some marks on it**

Darsh: Didi...ye kya hua tumhe?...

Nishi(remembered Rajat's actions and words): Aa..kuchh nahi..tujhe toh pata hai na, main aur Varun ladte rehte hain...bas wahi.. ...wo dekh Maa khana laa rahi hai...tu kha le aur so jaa thik hai

 **She smiled at him to which he hugged her...three of them talked for a while...after Darsh finished eating, both of them came outside  
**

Nishi: Maa

Nimisha: Haan?

Nishi: Maa, aaj wo Tammanna Mathur ne office join kiya hai, bolywood beat padhegi wo...Maa Dad pe dhyaan dena haan...

 **She said this and left the place...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: glad that you are liking the story... r n r**

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS AFTER**

"Nimisha tum kyun khoon jala rahi ho apna, Kabir dhokha nahi dega tumhe..you should trust him"

Nimisha: Huh!...trust...Juhi tumhe pata nahi hai...arey wo Tamannna Mathur...pehle bhi shaadiyan tudwa chuki hai...aur pata hai...saans bhi leti hai toh aise lagta hai asthma ki mareez hai...Haah!...Kabir chalo na mujhe mere ghar tak drop kar do please...(she imitated Tamanna)...aise aahein bharti hai...wo...

Juhi(giggled): Nimisha...tum bhi na sach mein...arey Kabir uske jhaanse mein nahi aayega

Nimisha: Arey aajkal kisi ka koi bharosa thodi hai...kab nazar phisle...aur Juhi..tum zyada khush mat ho...mere pati ke baad tumhara Shekhar target pe hoga dekh lena

Juhi: Shekhar aisa kabhi nahi karega

Nimisha: Aisa tum sochti ho...jab khud pe bitegi tab pata chalega...kuchh na kuchh solution toh nikaalna hi padega iska chaahe fir mujhe khud CID kyun na banna pade

Juhi: Nimisha tum bhi na

* * *

 **KKN OFFICE**

"Kya...achha thik hai hum aate hain...chal Miku...malad me kisi building me aag lagi hai, chal"

Miku: Rajat sir bhi wahi gaye hain Nishi

Nishi: Kya?...Chal jaldi chal...

 **Nishi reached the place** **along with Miku, they saw a lot of people in trouble, Nishi couldn't see all that was around her, the people around some of them to loose their life, a few already had lost their life, and others bruised, wounded, a part of their bodies burnt, some with 70% burns...She had never scene such a scenario...**

 **But her eyes stopped on a person, it was Rajat, who was helping the people by taking them out** **of the building and also by helping the wounded also saw her**

Rajat: Dekh kya rahi ho, madat karo logon ko bahar nikaalne mein...

 **Nishi came out of** **her trail of thoughts, she tried to help the people out, when suddenly she heard a voice of a woman**

"Arey koi mere bachhe ko bachao, mera Monu, koi bachao" **she heard this and she could see about 6 years old boy inside the building, she again looked at his mother, who was crying aloud and asking for help...**

 **She couldn't see all this happening, she didn't thought for another second and stepped inside the building,to help that child, but when she saw many bodies around, needing help, she stood still she didn't knew what to do**

* * *

 **HERE IN KKN**

 **Everyone was surprised to see her in the office, as she returned back after many years,and they stood up wishing her, but just then Aakash who was busy discussing with Kabir, his eyes fell on her and a smile crept on his face , he left the conversation and walked up to her**

Aakash: Nimisha...

 **he leaned closer and hugged her, she smiled**

Nimisha: Aakash... It's been so long

 **Kabir came up to them**

Aakash: Well how were you?

Nimisha: Going great...but I 'm sure tumne mujhe miss zaroor kiya hoga ?

Aakash: Bilkul, kai baar toh Kabir se bhi kaha hai ki tum kahan kho gayi ho...

Nimisha: Ab aa gayi hun na, I'm sure I'll not give you a chance to miss me anymore

"Definitely Aakash, infact aaj se hi Mrs Nimisha Sharma hume join kar rahin hain, as special editor, she would be presenting special bulletin"

 **said Shekhar, who had just came downstairs...**

Kabir: But we haven't talked on it yet Shekhar and...

Aakash: Kyun tumhe koi problem hai Kabir?

Kabir(looked into her eyes): Definitely, NO PROBLEM...

Shekhar: Great!...(to a servant) madam ka saman zara sir ke cabin me shift karo ...

Kabir: Mere cabin mein?

Shekhar: Haan obviously, dusra table hoga tumhare cabin mein...

Nimisha: Aa.. Shekhar, I think Kabir ko problem hai , Aakash, tumhara cabin bhi toh bahot bada hai na toh...

 **but before she could complete**

Kabir: No, no absolutely no problem Love...Come I'll help you hmm...

 **he smiled and helped her leading to his cabin..**

* * *

 **On other side**

 **Nishi stood still, she didn't knew what to do, a burning frame could have fallen on her but Rajat pulled her and asked her to leave , he helped getting the child out of the house, while in the meantime the fire brigade and a rescue team was there to help them out.**

 **Nishi walked back to KKN van, Rajat also came over there and took some water and poured it on himself...He looked inside the van, he could see Nishi, expression less and in a state of trance...**

 **He got inside the van and sat beside her, he placed his hand side by her shoulder, Nishi was in tears , she cried aloud, she couldn't see people in such a terrible condition, for the first time, she had faced this situation, Rajat wiped her tears and she placed her head on his shoulders...**

 **Rajat tried to make her calm and hugged her**

Rajat: Crime scene pe sirf jaane se , crime reporter nahi bana jata, uske liye, kabhi kabhi, hume aisi situation bhi face karni padti hai, logon ki madat karni padti hai...

 **he cupped her face and wiped her tears again**

Rajat: Tumhe iski aadat daalni hogi Ms Sharma...

 **he looked deep into her eyes and she hugged him again...**

* * *

 **KKN OFFICE**

 **Kabir's cabin**

Kabir: Well, tumne toh mujhe infact hum sab ko surprise kar diya...

Nimisha: Surprised ya shocked Mr Sharma..

 **Kabir held her hand and pulled her towards him**

Kabir: Ab ye bhi bataun Mrs Sharma...

Nimisha: Kabir, please...ye office hai..

 **she blushed but he moved closer**

Kabir: Toh? Ye kis kitaab mein likha hai ki...main apni biwi ke saath office mein

 **Nimisha tried to push him back but couldn't..**

Nimisha:Kabir, please ek toh ye office hai aur Nishi

 **Kabir made her sit on the chair and still came closer**

Kabir (wispered slowly): Nishi, office mein hai nahi, you know I can't resist when you are around...

 **while someone entered the cabin , and Kabir got away**

Nishi: Papa, mumma aayi...

 **but she had seen them close, she closed her eyes...**

Nishi: Papa wo main..

Nimisha: Nishu baby..

 **she came up to her and Nishi opened her eyes..**

Nishi: Mumma, I am so happy to see you here...

 **Nimisha hugged her**

Nimisha: Aa.. surprised?

Nishi: Well, bahot zyada...(she gave an awkward look to both of them)

Nimisha: Mujhe Rajat se milna hai, special bulletin ke regarding kuchh discuss karna hai...chalo Nishi...

Nishi:Ya sure...

 **Both of them walked out of the cabin, while Kabir stared at her , Nimisha looked back but she wanted to hide the blush that came on her face...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: More things to come up in the upcoming updates so keep reading**

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **KKN OFFICE**

 **All of them were in the office,Nishi received a new lead and she got up to Rajat's room, but before she could enter, she saw him talking with a woman, she couldn't see her face, she had rested her head on his shoulder**

Rajat: Please Trisha, Please, stop it...

"Rajat, I need you, please, laut aao Rajat I need you"

Rajat: Trisha,Trisha...Trisha...please stop crying ghar jao, main aata hun hmmm

 **Nishi thought it was not the right time for her to enter, she turned and was about to get down when she saw Aakash coming from the other side**

Aakash: New lead? Jao na Nishi...Rajat andar nahin hai kya ?

 **and he leaned to see him but when he saw him with another woman he smiled**

Aakash: Oh!...tum ek kaam karo ya toh thoda wait karo ya fir ye lead mujhse discuss kar sakti ho, I mean if you think so

Nishi: Nahi sir it's fine, it's completely fine

Aakash: Waise...ye toh hona hi tha,I mean... jo kuchh hua andar, wo...purani love story thi, kabhi na kabhi toh khulni hi thi

 **Nishi was silent, she was curious but didn't wanted to discuss with him**

Nishi: Jo bhi ho sir, aap mujhe kyun bata rahein hain?...Anyways main neechey sir ka wait karti hun

 **Aakash smiled while Nishi turned to leave**

Aakash(thinks): Ho na ho KKN ko koi sansani khez khabar zaroor milegi kuchh dino, mein, kyunki kuchh na kuchh toh zaroor pak raha hai in dono ke beech, khair mere liye toh achha hi hai, kyunki Kabir Sharma jo tumne mere saath kiya hai, uske baad, koi na koi masaledaar khabr toh hona chahiye na tumhare baare mein, achha hi hai, aaj ek aur uske baad ek aur...

 **She came downstairs and sat onto her chair, she didn't knew what the feeling was but she was a bit uncomfortable with all this and this appeared on her face as well**

Priya: Kya hua tujhe nayi lead mili thi na fir?

Nishi: Sir busy hain...baad mein jaaungi

Avni: Arey aisa kya kaam kar rahe jo tujhe wait karne ko bola

Nishi: Shut up Avni...

 **Meanwhile Varun also came there**

Varun: So girls kya ho raha hai? Lunch karne nahin chalna kya?

Avni: Haan chalo, chalte hain

Varun: Lekin tera muh kyun fula hua hai Nishi? Kya hua? Khadoos ne fir kuchh keh diya kya?

Nishi: Mujhe ye sab baatein nahin karni, tum log lunch karne chal rahe ho ya nahin?

Varun: Achha baba chalte hain, chalte hain

Priya: Hey guys...abhi abhi maine na ek nayi

All others: Masala news discover ki hai

Priya: Haan, Guess what...humein hamare office mein do din baad ek naya input editor join karega...aur tujhe pata hai Avni, maine uska profile dekha hai, he is so hot yaar...naam kya tha uska...aa..Rohit..nahin..Rahul...nahi

Varun: Achha thik hai, hum khana kha lete hain, tab shayad tujhe yaad aa jaaye ki uska naam kya tha

Priya: Haan chalo chalo

 **They went upstairs in the cafe to have the lunch**

 **Nimisha was in her cabin, she just came out , when her eyes fell on Kabir and Tamanna, Kabir had noticed her looking at them, he wanted to make her feel jealous and he held her by her waist**

Kabir: Brilliant, Brilliant idea Tamanna

 **Nimisha could notice both of them being close...**

Nimisha(thinks): Tamanna ki kamar ko toh aise kas ke pakda hua hai jaise uski nahin, meri kamar ho...

 **Kabir smiled more and came closer looking into the file, he could notice his wife boiling down in jealousy...Just then someone called them and they got outside the office , Nimisha came up to the reception , she was about to say something...when she noticed a staff member heading to them  
**

"Maám, wo News, matlab...RM News channel, matlab...

 **She asked someone to put on the 'RM'news channel**

"Aur ab dekhiye breaking news, hamare rival news channel ke business head Kabir Sharma ki najayaz aulaad ka khulasa hua, Doctor ki report se ye saaf saboot mila"

Nimisha: What nonsense...Kya bakwaas hai ye sab

"Doctor ka kehna hai ki 22 saal pehle Kabir Sharma ka pehla beta paida hua tha,"

 **The news further continued...Nimisha was shocked ,she couldn't bear it anymore, while all others in the cafe also saw the news,they immediately came downstairs, Nimisha could have almost fallen unconscious but Nishi somehow managed to hold her, she made her sit on the chair  
**

Nishi : Mumma!...Mumma, ye sab bakwas hai, ye doctor ,ye news ye sab saazish hai Papa ko badnaam karne ke liye, mumma ye sab...

 **In the meantime, Kabir and Tamanna again stepped into the office, Kabir was confused as everyone was looking at him as if he was a criminal, he saw Nimisha and came up to wiped her tears and got up**

Nimisha: Kabir tumhare kitne bachhe hain?

Kabir: Kya? Ye kaisa sawal hai

Nimisha: Kabir, jawab do tumhare kitne bachhe hain

Kabir : Abhi toh filhaal do hain...kyun...(he came a bit closer to her) aur hone ke chances hain kya?(he whispered)

Nimisha: Shut up Kabir!(she placed his hand on her forehead) Main jaanti hun ki tum mujhe dhokha nahi de sakte,lekin main ye nahin chaahti hun ki ye log tumhare character pe ungli uthaayein, tumhe galat samjhein...meri kasam khaake wahi dohrao jo abhi tumne kaha

Kabir: Thik hai (he placed his hand on her forhead) Nimisha, mere sirf aur sirf do bachhe hain, Nishi aur Darsh...lekin meri samajh mein nahin aa raha ki tum ye sab kya kar rahi ho...

 **Meanwhile his eyes went on the rival news channel's headline, he looked at Nimisha, she was in tears , she immediately hugged him he caressed her hairs and took her to their also wanted to get inside but Varun stopped her**

 **While Rajat also stepped down and looked at the staff who was still discussing about the news**

Rajat: Aap logon ko aapki salary aapke kaam ke liye milti hai, gossip karne ke liye nahin, get back to your work and Nishi, koi nayi lead

 **Rajat noticed that she was still lost**

Rajat: Nishi, new lead?

Nishi: Haan, sir main aapse discuss karne aayi thi lekin...

Rajat: Main busy tha, thik hai...lekin Ms Nishi, meri absence mein aapko koi bhi lead milti hai toh aap bina hichkichaaye Aakash sir se discuss kar sakti hain..Do you get it?

 **Nishi nodded her head**

Rajat: Come into my cabin, hum wahin discuss karenge

 **Nishi was about to reply but then her eyes went on a slight lipstick mark on his collar and she remembered Aakash's words**

"purani love story thi, kabhi na kabhi toh khulni hi thi"

 **She got up to his cabin ,he was checking some old news columns, Nishi was with her story, but he didn't seemed to be interested**

Rajat: Bolo kya lead mili hai tumhe?

Nishi: Wo sir...

 **But her eyes went on an envelope kept on his table entitled "Trisha Rathore"**

Rajat: Sunn raha hun...

 **Nishi moved forward but mistakenly her leg chucked against the corner of the table and it hurt her so hard that she yelled in pain**

Rajat: Oh my God Nishi...Kya kar rahi ho tum?

Nishi(cried more): Aaah!...mera pair...(she held her knee)

 **Rajat got up made her sit on the chair**

Rajat: Ye kaise chhot laga li Nishi? Kahan dhyaan kahan hai tumhara?

 **He bent to help her but she stopped him**

Rajat: Let me see it

Nishi: Nahin sir...

Rajat: Shhh!...chupp

 **He gently lifted her leg ,took the first aid from his shelf and applied the relief spray on her knee,while he was doing this, Nishi continously looked at him and she had a slight curve on her face**

 **She was so much lost in the leg massage that she completely forgot that she ever had caught a sprain...**

Rajat: Feeling better?

 **Nishi nodded her head ...**

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Kabir tried to make her calm, his fingers ran through her hairs, he kissed her forehead and cupped her face**

Nimisha: Kabir, log mujhey 100 gaaliyan de dein,taane de dein main sab bardasht kar sakti hun, lekin koi tumpe ungli uthaaye ye mujhe bardasht nahin hai Kabir...tumpe koi bhi ilzaam nahin seh sakti main Kabir

Kabir: Relax, relax Nimisha...relax...main jaanta hun ki ye sab kyun ho raha hai aur mujhe tumhe sab kuchh pehle hi bata dena chahiye tha,but Nimisha,Koi is sab ke zariye hum dono ko chhot pahonchane ki, humein alag karne ki koshish zaroor kar raha hai Nimisha lekin main jaanta hun... tumhara mujhpe is tarah ka bharosa aur pyaar hi hai, jo meri taakat hai...ye sab kyun ho raha hai, aise kai sawal tumhare mann mein honge, main aaj tumhe sab kuchh batata hun...

 **While Tamanna also entered their cabin**

Tamanna: Sirf Kabir nahin, sara sach main bhi tumhe batana chaahungi...

* * *

 **AAKASH'S CABIN  
**

 **Priya knocked the door of his cabin**

Aakash: Come in

 **Priya smiled and entered his cabin**

Aakash: Haan Priya bolo kya baat hai

Priya: Sir aapko kaisa lag raha hai?

Aakash: Kaisa lag raha hai matlab?

Priya: Sir,aapke liye toh celebration wali baat ho gayi na sir

Aakash: Kya bat karr rahi ho Priya, have you lost it?

Priya: Sach hi toh keh rahi hun sir, waise bhi, agar office ke peon se bhi aap puchhenge na, toh wo bhi yahi kahega, ki aisi tuchhi harkat sirf aap kar sakte hain

Aakash: Badtameezi ki hadd hoti hai Priya...

Priya: Sorry sir lekin ye badtamizi ab kal subah tak hogi and I'll make sure ki aap apni galati maanein bhi aur sudhaarein bhi...

 **She told this and came out of the cabin**

* * *

 **Kabir's cabin**

 **Tamanna and Kabir had told her the entire truth**

Tamanna: Ye hai sara sach..but Nimisha please It's a request...is baat ko mere Raghav se mat kehna, he is joining tomorrow and...

Nimisha: Lekin itni badi baat aur tumne dono ne mujhe batayi kyun nahi, aur itne saalon tak kyun chhupai

Kabir: Kyunki iski do wajah thi Nimisha, mujhe laga main tumhe kho dunga, aur dusri wajah ye ki maine Tamanna se wada kiya tha ki jab tak wo nahin chaahegi, main kisi se kuchh nahin kahunga...

 **Nimisha hugged him,she was all in tears**

Nimisha: Ek baar mujhe kaha hota Kabir...main itni kamzor nahin hoon, main tumse bahot pyaar karti hun Kabir,aur tumpe apne aap se, bhagwaan se, har kisi se zyada bharosa hai mujhe...

 **Kabir kissed her forehead and cuddled her tight**

Kabir: Fikar mat karo Nimisha, sab thik ho jayega

Tamanna: and I'll make sure ki jisne bhi ye kiya hai, wo khud is galati ko sudharega,and I promise RM news channel kal subah maafi mangega...

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT  
**

 **Varun came up to Nishi , she had to finish some work, but the news had disturbed her a lot,she couldn't concentrate...**

Varun: Chalein?

Nishi: Kya?

Varun: Nishi, maine kaha chalein?

Nishi:Kahan?

Varun: Ghar aur kahan?...I know tu disturbed hai, lekin...believe me sab thik hoga

Nishi: I hope so, Dad ki problems kahin aur badh na jaayein...

Varun: Don't worry Nishi, thik hoga sab hmm...

 **Nishi took her bag and they moved outside to leave the office**

Varun: Tu ruk main bike leke aata hun

Nishi: Okay

 **Nishi was waiting for Varun to come, when she saw Rajat, getting into a woman's car, she hugged him, she looked to be the same woman...Meanwhile Varun came up with his bike**

Varun: Nishi baith

 **But he noticed her to be lost**

Varun: Nishi baith na

 **Nishi sat on the bike but her eyes were focused on the two**

* * *

 **Kabir and Nimisha reached home, while Nishi was on the way...Darsh was alone at home, he opened the door for both..but as soon as he saw his father he gave a death look to him and this confused KabiSha..**

Darsh: Maa, aap apna saman pack kar lo

Nimisha: Kya hua Darshu

Darsh: Maa aap itna normal act kaise kar sakte ho? Is aadmi ne aapko dhokha diya aur aap aise bol rahe ho jaise kuchh hua hi nahi?

Nimisha: Darshu tu kya bakwaas kar raha hai?

Darsh: Maa, maine apna saman pack kar liya hai aur tumhara bhi kar dunga agar aap khud nahi karogi toh, main nahin chaahta ki aap aise insaan ke saath ek bhi pal aur rahein

Nimisha: Kya badtameezi hai Darsh...Say sorry, Papa hain tere

Darsh: Papa hain nahin Papa they...

 **and none of them expected but he got a tight slap from his elder sister Nishi**

Darsh: Nishi di!

Nishi: Shut up!...Kya bakwas hai ye Darshu, ye kya badtameezi hai...Papa ke liye tune aisi bakwaas ki kaise...tu pagal ho gaya hai kya?Dimag thikane pe nahin hai, toh pehle thikaane pe laa fir bol...teri himmat kaise hui is tarah se Papa se baat karne ki

Darsh: Lekin...Di News

Nishi: News mein agar ye aayega ki tune kisika murder kar diya toh kya sach mein murder kiya hoga haan?Tere dimag mein ye sab aaya bhi kaise...Agar dubara tune Papa ke liye aisi koi bhi baat ki toh main bhool jaungi ki tu mera bhai hai, bahot maar khaayega samjha..

 **Meanwhile Kabir interrupted and tried to make her calm**

Kabir:Stop it Nishi...sit down stop it

 **Nishi was very angry with Darsh, she couldn't hear a word against her father**

Nishi:Papa is se keh do agar isne dubara aisi baat ki Na...

 **Darsh looked at Kabir but he smiled at them**

Kabir: Dekha Nimisha, hamare dono bachhe hamare liye lad rahein hain, beta tumhare liye, aur beti mere liye

 **Darsh realized that somewhere he was wrong, he shouldn't have used those words for his father**

Darsh: Papa I'm sorry (he held his ears)...Lekin wo news mein...

 **Kabir smiled and sat next to Nishi on the sofa**

Kabir: Darsh, come here...

 **He took their hands in his own**

Kabir: Nishi, Darsh...aaj ek bahot important baat main tumse karna cahta hun, please dhyaan se sunna...aur samajhna..hmmm

 **Both of them looked at him**

Kabir: Beta, buri si buri situation mein, chaahe main rahun ya na rahun...hamesha ek baat dhyaan mein rakhna, main is duniya mein agar sabse zyada kisi se pyaar karta hun toh wo tumhari maa se, aur haan main usey dhokha dena toh door, usey galati se bhi takleef nahi de sakta, sapne mein bhi, main chahhta hun ki meri gairmoujoodgi mein, tum dono apni maa ki sabse badi dhaal bano, fir chaahe uske liye tumhe kisi se bhi ladna pade, mujhse bhi...

 **Nimisha looked at Kabir, and Kabir noticed the tears in her eyes**

Kabir: Promise me, ki tum apni maa ki sabse badi dhaal banoge..banoge na?

 **Both of them promised him and he hugged both of them**

Kabir: Darsh...jo tumne mujhse kaha, mere liye kaha, mujhe bilkul bhi bura nahin laga,infact mujhe achha laga ki tum apni maa se itna pyaar karte ko ki uske haq ke liye, uske liye tumne mera khayal bhi nahin kiya... lekin zara apni maa ki taraf dekho...

 **Darsh looked at Nimisha, he noticed her to be in tears**

Kabir: Darsh, tumhe jo kehna mujhe kaho, lekin ye dhyaan mein rakhke ki usey hurt na ho...Ab jaao, she needs you...Nishi...hmm

 **Darsh and Nishi appeared before her, Darsh held his ears**

Darsh: Mumma I am sorry...Mujhe Papa se aisi baat nahin karni chahiye thi

 **Nimisha was still in tears, she didn't speak up, he wiped her tears and both of them hugged her, Kabir also joined them in the family hug...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading this and loved that u liked it..here is the next chap**

* * *

 **KKN OFFICE**

 **Rajat was busy working in his office, he got a phone call**

Rajat: Hello!...Kaun?Tumhe jo karna hai karo darta nahin hun main tumse...

 **he said this and disconnected the call...he got downstairs and left the office**

Nishi: Ye, Rajat sir ko kya hua ? Aise gusse mein achanak kahan chale gaye?

Varun: Chhod na gaye honge kisi kaam se...

Nishi: Varun vo news clips tujhe yaad hai maine kaha tha, mujhe bhej de

Varun: Haan ek minute

 **Varun got back to his computer, he copied the videos to his pd ,he turned but suddenly he collided with Avni, and she was trapped in the depth of his eyes,**

 _Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya_  
 _Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya_

 **Varun clicked his fingers in front of her,she got back ,she was blushing,**

Varun: Ye le Nishi is pd me maine sab daal diye h

 _Aavan jaavan te main yaara nu manawa_  
 _Aavan jaavan te main yaara nu manawa_  
 _Enna sona, enna sona_  
 _Enna sona oh.._

 **Nishi pulled his cheeks**

Nishi: Thank you so much

 **and he smiled  
**

 _Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya_  
 _Enna sona oh.._  
 _Enna sona oh.._  
 _Enna sona, enna sona_

 **But suddenly Miku came up to Nishi  
**

Nishi: Kya hua Miku

Miku: Nishi ji merko toh na kuchh gadbad lag rahi hai, wo lagta hai Rajat sir ki jaan khatre mein hai

Nishi: What? Ye kya bol rahe ho tum

Miku: Sachhi sachhi bol raha hun ji,abhi abhi bahar dekhke aa raha hun ji wo Rajat ji ke saath koi hatte katte se bande unki gaadi mein gaye hain ji

Nishi: What? Kahan gaye hain vo tumhe kuchh idea hai?

Miku: Nahi ji wo toh mujhe nahi pata

 **Nishi called up Rajat,it was connected but he didn't speak up but Nishi could hear some voice from the background as if some goons were speaking**

Nishi: Hey bhagwan ! Rajat sir toh sach mein musibat mein hain

 **She tried to get his phone's location and immediately turned to help him**

Varun: Kahan jaa rahi hai Nishi, ruk main bhi vhalta hun

 **But she didn't hear him and left the office**

Varun: Kahan chali gayi ye? Kisi musibat mein pad gayi toh

 **He also took his car and tried to follow her**

* * *

 **Aakash's cabin  
**

 **Tamanna and Priya knocked at his door**

Aakash: Please come in

Tamanna: I hope tum busy toh nahi ho na Aakash

Aakash: Absolutely not,please have a seat both of you

 **Both of them sat down and Aakash could notice their sarcastic smiles**

Aakash: Kya hua bhayi? Tum dono itni khush ho?

Priya: Wo kya hai na sir baat hi kuchh aisi hai, aap bhi sunenge na toh khush ho jayenge

Aakash: Arey waah aisi kya khas khabar hai bhayi, tum mein se kisi ka promotion hua hai kya

Tamanna: Us se bhi achhi baat hai

 **She got up and stood near Aakash ,she got closer to him**

Aakash: Tamanna ye kya kar rahi ho

Tamanna: Common Aakash...It's time ki hum sabko sab sach sach bata dein

Aakash: Kya sach? Kis baare mein bol rahi ho tum

Tamanna: Yahi (she gently held his collar and tie in a seductive manner) ki tumhari meri shadi ho chuki hai

Aakash: What?(he instantly got up)

Tamanna: Haan Aakash tumhari meri shadi ho chuki hai...

Aakash: Tumhara dimag kharab hai?Pagal ho gayi ho tum?(he took the glass and started drinking the water)

Tamanna: Common Aakash...Jo sach hai usey apnane mein kaisa harj...Chalo sabko bata dete hain ki hamari shadi ho chuki hai aur Raghav hamara beta hai

Aakash(coughed out): Kya ? Kya bakwaas kar rahi ho tum...subah-subah peekar aayi ho kya...

Tamanna: Main drink sirf occasions pe karti hun aur ye tum jaante ho Aakash...chalo thik haitum bhale hi na batao, main zaroor ye baat sabko bataungi

Aakash: Kya ?aur kaun maanega tumhari ye bakwaas

Tamanna: Wo kya hai na Aakash ki saboot saath hon toh log jhooth ko bhi sach maan lete hain...kal hi ek example dekha humne Kabir ka,ab Kabir ka toh pata nahi lekin haan tumhare aur mere rishtey ke ekdam pukhta saboot hain mere paas

Aakash: Kaise saboot?

Tamanna showed him some photographs

Aakash: Common Tamanna, tum bhi jaanti ho ki ye hamare KKN mein aane se pehle kisi noble cause ke liye kisi play ke dress rehearsal ki tasveerin hain

Tamanna : Tum ye baat jaante ho, Main ye baat jaanti hun, but unfortunately jis photographer ne ye pics li thi usey humne khareed liya hai, aur wo wahi bolega jo hum usey kahenge

Aakash: Photos se phir bhi tum kuchh saabit nahi kar paaogi kyunki kaanon legal registration ko hi shaadi maanta hai,do minute mein main ye saabi kar dunga ki ye sab tum mujhe fasane ke liye kar rahi ho

Priya: Very smart sir,even I am impressed,lekin sir aapko yaad hai subah maine aapse ek file pe sign karaye they(Aakash looked at her and remembered)..aapne wo papers nahi padhe they na sir?Wo marriage registration ke papers they

Tamanna: Haan,aur what a material, ab toh log is news ko ekdam masala bana banake dekhenge nahi Aakash?

Aakash: The hell!..Tum dono chahti kya ho mujhse

Tamanna: Smart!...Direct point pe aaye ho tum...toh suno agle 24 ghanto mein RM news channel aur baki jahan pe bhi tumne wo jhooti khabar bheji hai na,wahan se sab hat jana chahiye, maafinaame ke saath...warna, tum samajhdaar ho, aur samajhdaar ko ishara kaafi hota hai

Aakash: YOU!...

Tamanna: Aa...aan...gussa nahi karte "darling husband"

 **She smiled, both of them looked at him and left them his room**

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Nishi noticed the goons taking Rajat at a closed factory location on the gun point, she follows them by hiding herself,later she saw that they took him in another car,she sat in the car trunk and hid herself,where she was at another location she tried to follow them, but she missed him...**

Navya: Hell!..Ye log kahan chale Sir ko leke,kuchh bhi karke mujhe unhe bachana hi hoga...

 **She tried to find him but suddenly something struck her head and she fell unconscious,When she opened her eyes she found herself tied in ropes and Rajat was in front of him**

Rajat: Kya zaroorat thi tumhe yahan aane ki ?

Nishi: Sir main toh bas aapko bachane

Rajat: Bachane? Mujhe? Ab khud ko kaise bachaogi

 **But before they could continue speaking the goons again entered**

"Apne yaar ko bachane aayi thi? Ab apne yaar ko apni aankhon ke saamne marta dekh"

Nishi: Nahi, tum aisa kuchh nahi karoge...

 **But the goons took Rajat and each step they moved a way with him Nishi felt as if she was loosing a part of her...she looked out for the ways to open the ropes, The goons took him away and they threw some liquid on it, Nishi could smell it**

Nishi: Kerosene!...Rajat sir...

 **But she was helpless**

"Dekh lo Editor sahab agar hamari baat nahi maani toh...Chingari koi bhadke...,aur fir aap toh jaaoge hi, lekin aap ke jaane ke baad is ladki ka ham"

Rajat: Ladki ko agar haath bhi lagaya toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga

"Achha?Toh Raja ki jaan is rani me hai?"

 **They laughed aloud and one of them came near Nishi and pointed his gun to her**

"Dekh lo Rajat sahab, agar tumne hamari maang puri nahi ki, toh is ladki ki jaan muft mein chali jayegi"

Nishi: Nahi sir aaplog inki baat mat sunna

 **But one of them came near her and triggered the gun**

"Zyada bolna nahi! samjhi"

 **Nishi's hands searched for something on the back,she succeeded in finding a pointed object at her back,she tried to open the ropes**

"Main 10 tak ginunga Rajat sahab, agar maan gaye toh thik hai...Warna is ladki ki jaan gavane ke zimmedar tum hoge samajhe?"

 **Nishi nodded her head in no and the goon started counting,while she tried to open her ropes through the pointed Goo was about to count ten but**

Rajat: Ruko!...main taiyyar hun

 **But he was not aware that she had opened her hands, she took a chance and with self defence technique she hit the goon with his gun, she ran up to Rajat, the goons tried to catch her but she opened him and they ran outside the goons also followed them but they couldn't catch them**

"Bachke jayega kahan?" **and he lit a matchstick and threw it on the ground the kerosene picked the fire immediately and it came up to Rajat  
**

Nishi: Rajat Sir!

 **Rajat was running along but the fire didn''t stop but Nishi tore off his shirt**

Nishi: Sir saare kapde utaariye

 **Rajat didn't took a second and he pulled off his pant, Nishi pushed him in a small pond that was near to him,She gave him her hand ,meanwhile the police was there on the location and they caught the goons**

Rajat : Tum pagal ho ? Dimag kharab hai tumhara ? Agar tumhe kuchh ho jata toh kaun zimmedar hota?

Nishi: Mujhe toh lagta hai ki sir aap hi pagal hain...Akele chale aaye? Himmat kaise hui aapki yahan akele aane ki, agar kuchh ho jata toh, aur aapko kya laga aap kisi ko batayenge nahi toh kisi ko pata nahi chalega? Arey aap kya koi superhero hain? Agar main nahi hoti toh ye log kya karte pata hai aapko

(she almost pierced her nails into his arm,but she was all in tears, she hugged him)

Nishi: Agar aapko kuchh ho jata na toh...

 **But she realized what she was doing,she got away from him and turned to the other side, Varun had seen all this from a distance, he came up to them**

Nishi: Varun tu

Varun: Haan vo tera peechha karte aaya, maine hi police ko bulaya...Sir chaliye,van mein mere kuchh extra kapde hain pehen leejiye

 **Rajat nodded his head and got along with Varun,while going back they continously watched each other in the rear got down and again looked back at Nishi,he could still notice her being worried, he came up to thank her**

Rajat: Nishi wo main...

Nishi: Dare you sir, agar aap phir bina bataye kahin gaye na by god, jaan le lungi,main sirf dikhti hun Sita ki tarah lekin jaan Kaali ki hai..aur uska example aap dekh chuke hain

 **Rajat couldn't speak anything else, she had made him absolutely speachless**

* * *

 **KKN OFFICE**

 **Priya was busy on her phone call**

Priya: Arey haan haan..tujhe pata hai famous actres...arey wahi Shalini Malhotra...arey uska affair chal raha hai..aur wo bhi pata hai kiske saath..wo...

 **But suddenly she bumped into a person**

"Excuse me! aankehin hain ya button dekhke nahi chal sakti"

 **Her eyes rested on a tall young handsome guy,she smiled looking at him**

"Aur kya tumm mujhe bata sakti ho Mr Kabir Sharma ka cabin kis taraf hai?"

 **But Priya was all lost looking at him**

"Hello Ms...(he snapped his fingers) kya tum mujhe bata sakti ho Mr Kabir Sharma ka cabin"

 **While another voice came**

"Kabir is waqt office mein nahi hai Raghav"

Raghav: Hey! Sexy!

 **he handed his shoulder bag to Priya**

Raghav: Hold this !

 **and he Came up to Tamanna and hugged her**

Raghav: Mom! How were you?

Tamanna: Common Raghav, atleast mujhe yahan toh Mom mat bulao, I look quite young

Raghav: Ofcourse meri Tammy sabse zyada khoobsuat hai haina?

Tamanna: Raghav! Seriously...

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Kabir and Nimisha were at a different place,Kabir was holding her hand and he brought her to a room**

Nimisha: Kabir ye hum kahan aaye hain? Mujhe bahot darr lag raha hai

 **Kabir held her hand firm and placed his another hand on her cheek**

Kabir: Mujhpe bharosa hai na?

Nimisha: Haan

 **Kabir smiled and took her inside where in the corner of a room, was a lady much younger to her but she was acting like a small child**

Kabir: Ye Bhairvi Taneja,Ashwin Taneja famous industrilist ki beti, hairan ho na, famous industrilist ki beti is haalat mein kaise?15 saal ki umar mein jab Bhairvi ek din ghar pe akele thi toh uske apne chacha ne usey...uske saath jo kiya vo koi nahi karta...uski cheekhein sunne wala koi nahi ne ghar pe bhi bataya lekin jab baat unki aan baan aur shaan ke upar aa gayi, unhone uski cheekhein sunke bhi ansuna kar diya,main tab journalism mein naya tha, Tamannna us waqt Bhairvi ke pita ke ghar kisi kaam ke silsile mein jaya karti thi, bahot koshishon ke baad Bhairavi ne Tamanna ko sab kuchh bataya aur wo ye jaanke hairaan ho gayi ki uske ghar pe batane ke baad bhi uske ghar walon ne kuchh nahi kiya aur uske baad bhi uske saath wo sab hota raha,Tamanna ne bahot koshish ki usey bachane ki, par bacha nahi payi kyunki us waqt wo khud apne bikhre rishte ko sawarne mein lagi thi ,usne meri madat leni ki koshish ki , maine ki bhi, par bahot der ho chuki thi, Bhairvi was 4 months pregnant,usey nyaay dilane ki jitni koshish ban padi maine ki, lekin is se Bhairvi ka bachpan lautke nahi aaya, us din wo bachhe ko janam dene wali thi aur koi aur option nahi tha, us chhoti bachhi par koi zimmedari na aaye isliye uske legal documents pe maine sign kiya, usne apne bete ko janam toh diya lekin usi ke saath saath uska vo bachpan bhi wahin reh gaya, aaj bhi tum dekhogi toh tumhe vahi 15 saal ki Bhairvi nazar aayegi, jab main tumse mila tab tak ye kahani 6 saal purani ho gayi thi Nimisha, isliye mere dimag mein nahi aaya ki mujhe tumhe kuchh bi batana chahiye, main tumhe pareshaan nahi karna chahta tha,bas isiliye main tumhe kuchh batana nahin chahta tha, Arnav se divorce ke baad Tamanna ne us bachhe ki saari zimmedari apne upar li, aaj Tamanna ke jeene ki vajah hai wo...

 **Nimisha was overwhelemed when she heard Bhairvi's story,she was in tears,she hugged Kabir and let her tears fall on his shoulder,Kabir cuped her face and wiped her tears . Nimisha walked up to Bhairvi and caressed her hairs gently, Bhairvi looked at her with the most innocent eyes, Kabir smiled and placed a chocolate in her hand, Nimisha smiled and got up**

Nimisha: Kahan hai wo?

Kabir: Kaun?

Nimisha: Tumhara pehla beta

 **Kabir giggled and side hugged her**

Kabir: Uske liye madam aapko office chalna hoga

 **Nimisha smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.  
**

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT  
**

 **Rajat was at his home, he was thinking about the incident that happened that day,he couldn't speak , he switched the lamp light off and on**

" _Mujhe toh lagta hai ki sir aap hi pagal hain...Akele chale aaye? Himmat kaise hui aapki yahan akele aane ki, agar kuchh ho jata toh, aur aapko kya laga aap kisi ko batayenge nahi toh kisi ko pata nahi chalega? Arey aap kya koi superhero hain? Agar main nahi hoti toh ye log kya karte pata hai aapko_ "

 _"Dare you sir, agar aap phir bina bataye kahin gaye na by god, jaan le lungi,main sirf dikhti hun Sita ki tarah lekin jaan Kaali ki hai..aur uska example aap dekh chuke hain"_

 **Rajat was continuously thinking about Nishi, he realized that he had got her on his head**

* * *

 **SHARMA MANSION**

 **Nishi was thinking about the incident,she could also remember the same, she was applying cream on the burn marks on her hand,Darsh noticed them**

Darsh: Di! Ye tere haath ko kya hua?

Nishi: Kuchh nahi, kuchh nahi hua

Darsh: Aise kaise kuchh nahi hua Di, haath jala sa hai tera, jaal kaise

Nishi: Kaha na kuchh nahi padhai vadhai karta nahi hai,aur faltu ki cheezon pe dhyaan dete rehta hai

Darsh: Thik hai, mat bata, main Varun bhaiyya se puchh lunga, lekin haan di, main dekh raha hun, jabse vo khadoos editor teri zindagi mein aaya hai na, tu roz ek chot khaati hai

Nishi: Kya kuchh bhi bakwas karte rehta hai Darshu, tu padh na baithke

Darsh: Ek baat kahun di?

Nishi: Bol jaldi bol

Darsh: Chott sirf utni lagne dena ki jisme aansu naa ayein,by god jis din tere aansu aaye na di, main chhot dene wale ko chhodunga nahi

Nishi: Bhot badi badi baatein aane lagi hai tujhe,bataun main

 **and she ran after him beating him and soon they were in a cushion fight**

* * *

 **KABISHA'S ROOM**

 **Nimisha came up to their room and smiled at Kabir who was busy working at his saw her with a tray and a plate covering a plate**

Kabir: Okay toh Kya hai isme ?

Nimisha: Khud khol ke dekh lo

Kabir: Okay...(and he took the cover aside, he smiled to see it as it was his favorite)...Dark Chocolate cake...

Nimisha(smiled): Khaake dekho na kaisa hai?

Kabir: Tumne banaya hai, achha hi hoga

Nimisha: arey wahi toh sure nahi hun, itne dino baad banaya hai, dar rahi thi tumhe pasand aayega bhi ya nahi

 **Kabir took a bite of it**

Kabir: Bilkul bhi nahi, wahi swaad hai tumhare haathon ka,waise madam aaj itni meherbaani kyun hmm?

Nimisha: Bas aisehi, tumpe pyaar aa raha tha(she blushed)

Kabir: Hayee, kaash ki ye pyaar mujhpe roz yunhi barasta, warna roz toh kam ghee, tel shakkar wala khana khilati ho tum...bachhon ko diya?

Nimisha: Unhe main de dungi, aur waise bhi Kabir roz agar ye dark chocolate cake main khilati rahi na, toh tumhari tond nikal aayegi

Kabir: Achha, Toh achha hi hai na, ye jo aaj bhi tumhare pati pe marti hain na, vo kam ho jayega, tumhara hi fayda hai

Nimisha: Bas bas haan, Tamanna ke sahare bahot jala liya tumne mujhe, aur maze bhi bohot le liye, par ab main tumhari kisi bhi baat mein nahi aaungi...

Kabir: Baaton mein mat aana lekin

 **He got up and stepped towards her, held her by her waist**

Nimisha: Kabir Nishi aur ...

 **But Kabir placed his hand on her lips**

Kabir: Office me staff aur ghar mein bachhon ka bahana deti ho, sach mein Mrs Sharma, aap kamal karti ho

 **He lifted her in his arms and gently placed her on the bed**

Kabir: Naa aaj tum meri baaton mein aana, na main tumhari baaton mein aaunga, do pal in lavso ko karke khamosh, aao kho jaayein

 **and he switched off the table lights kissing her on her lips**


	7. Chapter 7

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **Kabir** **was getting ready for the office when he couldn't find his tie**

Kabir: Nimisha, Nimisha wo

Nimisha: Meri tie kahan hai

 **She came up with his tie and stood before him, he smiled at her**

Nimisha: Yahi dhundh rahe they na?

 **Kabir nodded his head and she came forward to this tie to him,she helped him with the tie but his eyes fell on her neckline**

Kabir: Mrs Sharma ye (points to it)

 **Nimisha blushed and took her sari a bit up**

Nimisha: Kabir aap kuchh bhool rahe hain..

Kabir: Nimisha wahan us drawer mein mere kuchh papers hain dena zara

 **Nimisha made a face and opened the drawer,but her frown face turned into a smile when she saw some tickets.**

Nimisha: Kabir!

Kabir: So? Mrs Sharma..Kya khayal hai, Would you like to have a date with me?

 **Nimisha smiled and hugged him, he also hugged her back,his arms filled her with embrace..**

Kabir: Tumhe kya laga shadi ke 25 saal pure honge aur main kuchh karunga bhi nahi hmm? Waise toh hamari anniversary 2 din baad hai, main soch raha tha ki kahin ghumne chalte hain lekin

Nimisha: Jaanti hun, 25 saalon mein itna bhi nahi samjhungi kya, ki bachhon ka surprise kharab na ho isliye...

 **Kabir smiled and again cuddled her close to him,while Nishi came up to their room,but when she saw them together,she instantly came outside, Darsh saw her in the corridor**

Darsh: Di, aise chhupke bahar kya khadi hai (he also peeped inside)

Nishi: Ye Mom, Dad bhi na umar ke saath saath romance bhi badhte jaa raha hai...anyways, mom puchhe na toh keh dena main office chali gayi hmm

Darsh: Okay

 **and she left for the office**

* * *

 **KKN Office**

 **Nishi was working in the office when, Varun came up to her he nudged her**

Varun: So what's up Nishi? Aaj itni chhup chhup kyun hai

Nishi: Kuchh nahi bas yun hi, achha ye bata , ye Rajat sir kahan hain? I mean aaj savere se unhone mujhe koi assignement koi task kuchh bhi nahi kaha

Varun: Tujhe nahi pata?

Nishi: Nahi kya?

Varun: Unhone leave li hai aaj

Nishi: Leave? Lekin achanak se kyun?

Varun: Vo mujhe nahi pata

Nishi: Oh! Okay...

 **Meanwhile Avni called Varun to help her out, Nishi was in some kind of a deep thought**

Nishi: Ye Rajat sir ne achanak leave kyun li, Unki tabkiyat toh kahin...Nahi nahi Nishi tu bahot zyada soch rahi hai

 **But her mind didn't allow her to relax**

Nishi: Kya karun?

 **and a sudden thought ran up to her picked her bag to leave the office**

Varun: Nishi! Kahan jaa rahi hai?

Nishi: Wo..ek lead mili hai mujhe main jaati hun haan

Varun: Arey lekin

 **But before he could speak anything,she left the place**

 **Here on other hand, Priya was discussing the next Bollywood beat with Tamanna**

Tamanna: Priya ek kaam karo, tum ye sab points note karke rakh lo, I'll just come hmm

Priya: Ok Mam, Ma'am ye...

 **But she noticed her busy with the phone call, she also came outside the cabin, but just then she bumped into Raghav and a smile appeared on her face**

Priya: Hii!

Raghav: Hii! I guess tumhara ye naya tarika hai aise takrake logon ko hii bolne ka hmm? Nahi?

Priya: Well ! Sirf kuchh logon ke liye

Raghav: Interesting! Ms ...

Priya: Priya Kapoor

Raghav: Priya Kapoor

 **He smiled, nodded his head and walked away**

* * *

 **RAJAT'S RESIDENCE**

 **Nishi was worried about Rajat and this took her to him,but she entered the garden by mistake instead the main door**

Nishi: Nishi ki bachhi ye tu kahan aa gayi

 **But suddenly she heard a voice and she stopped, she looked from the window, she saw Rajat and Trisha together, he was holding her close to himself**

Rajat: Trisha, don't worry maine kaha na, us raat jo kuchh hua us se na hamari dosti pe aur na tumhare rishte pe koi asar padega, main achhi tarah jaanta hun Indira ko,pati reh chuka hun uska, achhi tarah samajhta hun us aurat ke iraade, khud toh ek achhi patni kabhi ban nahi paayi aur

Trisha: Par Rajat, Mayank...

Rajat: Kuchh nahi hoga, Mayank hamare beech nahi aa sakta, trust me

 **Nishi had heard everything from outside,she was hurt, somehow his words affected her also**

Nishi: Us raat, Indira, kya matlab hai in sab ka...? Jo bhi ho tujhe koi farak nahi padna chahiye Nishi

 **But she didn't knew the reason of the tears that came to her eyes. She wiped her tears and walked away from the place**

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **THE BEACH**

 **Nimisha and Kabir were walking by the beach, Nimisha saw a ice-cream seller**

Nimisha: Kabir chaliye Ice-cream khaate hain

Kabir: As you wish

 **Kabir ordered a single cone**

Nimisha: Ek?

Kabir: Hmm, ab hume kitne dino baad aisa mauka mila hai

Nimisha: Kya bachpana hai Kabir

Kabir: Kisine mujhse kaha tha ki bachpana karne mein bada maza aata hai, main wahi karne ki koshish kar raha hun

 **Nimisha smiled and took the ice-cream**

* * *

 **Nishi returned back to home, she didn't knew why but she felt hurt,she quietly sat in her room, when Darsh came up to the room, he saw her sitting quietly inside the room**

Darsh: Di, Kya hua?

 **but she didn't gave any answer**

Darsh: Di tu thik toh hai na?...(he shook her)

Nishi: Kya hua Hero?

Darsh: Tujhe kya hua,tu aise chupchap kyun baithi hai?

Nishi: Kuchh nahi hua mujhe bas sar mein halka sa dard hai

Darsh: Pakka na?

Nishi: Haan Darshu

Darsh: Toh thik hai main tere liye aur apne liye ek badhiya si coffee banake lata hun fir tera dard ekdam gayab ho jayega ok?

Nishi(tried to smile):Okay

 **A while later Darsh got the coffee for both of them,they had the coffee**

Darsh: Di, Mom Dad ki anniversary aa rahi hai, kya karenge hum is baar, is baar toh unki silver jubilee hai toh bahot zyada special karna hoga na?

Nishi: Arey haan Mom Dad ki silver anniversary hai, main bhi na, chal let's plan

Darsh: Okay

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **KKN Office**

 **Rajat came downstairs, Nishi looked at him but tried to avoid him**

Rajat: Ms Nishi, wo report ke details mere cabin mein

 **But Nishi even didn't bother to say YES SIR**

Nishi: Avni, please tu mera ek kaam karegi, ye file sir ko de aayegi, unse bolna ki mujhe kuchh important lead mili hai main wo inspect kar rahi hun

Avni: Okay sure

 **Avni took the file to Rajat**

 ** _Lunch Time_**

 **Nishi walked up to cafeteria, she was at the counter**

Rajat: Nishi wo sauce sachet pass kar sakti ho?

 **But Nishi didn't react to him**

 ** _After a while_**

 **Rajat walked to the cabin but he remembered something, he came downstairs but suddenly he bumped into her, but she didn't spoke a word and moved aside**

 ** _Later on_**

 **Rajat called Nishi to his cabin, she knocked the door**

Rajat: Please come

 **She silently came inside**

Rajat: Tum mere ghar kal kya karne aayi thi?

Nishi: Main aapke ghar pe nahi aayi thi

Rajat: Jhooth, tum kal mere ghar aayi thi, par mujhse mili nahi, yun hi chali gayi kyun?

Nishi: Main aapke ghar pe nahi aayi thi

Rajat(got up): Achha? toh mere ghar ke garden mein laga cctv camera apne aap hi kuchh bhi pictures display kar raha hoga nahi?

 **Nishi had no answer to reply she stood silent, Rajat came up to her and held her hand, pinned her to the wall**

Rajat: Tumhe kya laga Ms Nishi Sharma, tum mere ghar aake chhupkar khadi hogi, meri personal baatein sunogi aur mujhe pata bhi nahi chalega? Kya karne aayi thi tum

Nishi: Dekhiye mera irada aapki personel baatein sunna nahi tha

Rajat: Achha? Toh wahan tum mujhe Hi! Hello kehne aayi thi? Ya fir mera haal puchhne aayi thi

Nishi: Haan! Haan... yahi karne aayi thi, aapne ek din leave li, aur main na jaane kya sochke aapki fikar mein wahan aayi thi

Rajat: Bakwas band karo, look Ms Sharma, tum wahan kya karne aayi thi kya nahi ye janne mein meri koi dilchaspi nahi, lekin mere personal space mein aakar koi meri personal baatein sune ye mujhe manzoor nahi, toh aainda, mere aas paas mat bhatakna

 **Nishi was in tears, she never expected this from him**

Rajat: Now leave

 **Nishi left the cabin with tears in her eyes, she was hurt.**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Rajat's residence**

Trisha: Tum pagal ho gaye ho Rajat, tum us ladki pe bewajah kyun chillaye, arey wo ladki tumhari khairiyat hi toh puchhne aayi thi na, usne aisa kya kia tha jo uspe baras pade

Rajat: Trisha now you please don't start already main guilty feel kar raha hun

Trisha: Haan wo toh dikh raha hai, tumhari aankhon se

Rajat: Matlab?

Trisha: Aankhein bata rahi hain tumhari ki tum raat bhar soye nahi, Rajat sudhar jao, na pehle tum apne dil ki baat samajhte they aur na ab

 **She placed the coffee on table and left from there**

* * *

 **SHARMA HOUSE**

Kabir: Ye...Ye sab kya pagalpanti hai Nishi? Tumhe lagta hai main ye pehnunga? Common Nishu, main ye bachpana nahi karunga

Nishi: Papa please na, mumma ko bahot achha lagega please na Papa

Kabir: No way, ye meri shadi ki sherwani hai Nishi, main cartoon lagunga

Nishi: Papa please na please, Mumma aapko is sherwani mein dekhengi na toh dekhna unke chehre pe kya badi wali smile aayegi

Kabir: Par beta

Nishi: No par war, aap, yahi pehnenge aap bas aaj ke function mein

 ** _Other side_**

Nimisha: Darshu kya hai ye sab? Main ye shadi ka joda pehnu

Darsh: Haan

Nimisha: Kya haan? Beta ye mera shadi ka joda bhale hi hai, lekin 25 saal purana hai, Nishi ki shadi ke liye rehne deti hun haan

Darsh: Maa, Di ke shadi mein Di dusra le lengi, aap aaj ke function ke liye ye pehno na

Nimisha: Tu pagal ho gaya hai kya? Main nahi pehnungi ye sab

Darsh: Maa socho aap jab ye pehnogi na Dad na lattu ho jayenge

Nimisha: Chupp! Besharam kuchh bhi bolta hai

Darsh: Arey maa please, apne pyaare se chhotu se bete ki itni si zid maan lo na mumma please

 **He joined his hands to plead her**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Aww, both Nishi babu and Rajat loved it so much :* Hope you like this as well**

* * *

 **Nishi and Darsh were waiting for the night, they wanted to see their parents again in the same outfit, as couples, as love birds, bright as it was 25 years before. All KKN members were day passed in making arrangements, Nishi was getting ready in her room, when she got a message from Varun**

 _"Meet me at the lawn of the venue, there is some problem with the light arrangements, please come soon"_

Nishi(thinks): Oh my God! abhi toh bas ek ghanta bacha hai kya karungi main, gadbad na ho jaye sab kuchh,Nishi kya kar rahi hai fatafat taiyyar ho, aur dekhke aa, is bewakoof ne kya kia hai

 **She quickly completes the rest of it and immediately gets out to see the arrangements. She reaches the venue,She got worried as the lawn was in complete darkness**

Nishi: Hey bhagwan yahan toh sach mein andhera hai, kahan mar gaya ye Varun ka bachha Varun!(She yelled out)

 **She took her steps forward, but with her each step, a light lit around her feet, which made her smile, she walked inside the hall and some rose petals fall on her and this makes her smile wider, when her eyes suddenly went on Varun, who was standing at a distance away. She smiled but before she could speak up Varun gestured her to remain quiet.**

Varun: Nishi please, please kuchh mat kaho, main kuchh kehna chahta hun, agar tumne kuchh bhi kaha toh main shayad keh nahi paaunga, Nishi hamari dosti, hamara rishta bahot purana hai aur kehte hain jitni purani dosti, utna gehra rishta. Par in kuchh dino mein maine is rishtey ko ek alag nazar se samjha hai Nishi, sochta tha aisa kabhi nahi hoga par dil pe toh kisi ka control nahi hai na, Nishi main tujhse pyaar karne laga hun, I love you

 **He bent on to his knees and took out the rose from his was completely surprised, she didn't knew what she should say, she was completely overwhelmed with his proposal, but she couldn't just simply say Yes as somewhere inside her heart, she knew, she didn't love him, she had never felt this way for him.**

Nishi: Varun utho please, please utho

 **Varun stood up he wanted her to speak up**

Nishi: Varun, I respect your feelings par Varun mujhe kuchh waqt chahiye, tumne ekdam se keh diya, main ye sab expect bhi nahi kar rahi thi, mujhe sochne ke liye thoda waqt chahiye, mujhe thoda waqt dedo.

Varun(smiled ): It's Okay Nishi, chaaho toh mera zindagi bhar ka samay tumhara, main tumse zabardasti aur jaldbaazi nahi chahta, isiliye socho achhe se socho, aur daro mat, naa bhi kahogi toh, iska asar hamari dosti pe nahi padega.

 **Nishi smiled, she came forward and hugged him**

Nishi: Varun, you are such a sweetheart, thank you for such a beautiful surprise and sorry tumse waqt mangne ke liye, aur thank you mujhe samajhne ke liye

 **She smiled, kissed on his cheek, and left the hall.  
**

* * *

 **SHARMA HOUSE**

 **Nimisha and Kabir stepped out of the rooms where they got ready as they were 25 years back. Kabir's eyes fell on Nimisha, she looked the same as she was 25 years ago, she blushed at his stare on her, he could see his bride in front of his eyes, he wanted to marry her again. He slowly walked towards her, the saffron red wear and her hairs falling on it , she smiled like a new bride.  
**

Kabir: Aaj mujhe meri dulhan fir ek baar mili hai

 **Nimisha blushed more and smiled . Meanwhile Darsh got up there**

Darsh: Wow Mom-Dad aap dono kitne achhe lag rahe ho, lag hi nahi raha ki 25 saal ho gaye aapki shadi ko

(he slowly bent to Nimisha and whispered)

Darsh: Kaha tha na Maa, Papa...

Nimisha: Chupp! Badmash

Darsh: Mom-Dad, chalein ?

Kabir: Nishi kahan hai?

Darsh: Di already chali gayi hai, wo actually sure hona chahti thi arrangements mein koi kami na ho

Kabir: Okay to fir hum chalein?

 **Nimisha held his hand and they walked downstairs.**

 **Kabir-Nimisha and Darsh reached the venue. Kabisha were surprised when they were there as it was the same marriage hall in which they got married 25 yrs ago**

Kabir: Nimisha ye toh!

Nimisha: Vahi venue hai

Nishi: Kaisa laga hamara surprise

 **She came and hugged both of them**

Nishi: Happy Anniversary Mumma Papa!

 **Both of them hugged her and blessed her and Darsh for the beautiful surprise.**

Nimisha: Thank you so much mera bachha!

 **Guests already present there welcomed them with their applause, Juhi and Shekhar wished them. Every KKN member present wished them. Rajat also wished them**

Rajat: Happy Anniversary Sir Mam!

 **He was wishing them but his eyes constantly looked at Nishi, guilt of shouting at her clasped his heart.**

 **A while later, Nishi got both of them to the stage**

Nishi: Papa Mumma ab aap dono varmaa pehnaoge ek dusre ko

Kabir: Kya? Varmala? Nishi beta ye sherwani tak thik tha lekin varmala, nahi, hum ye nahi karenge

Nimisha: Haan bete ye varmala ki zid mat karna haan

Nishi: Nahi Mumma Papa, aapko hamari ye wish puri karni hi padegi, varmala pehnani padegi

Kabir: Dekho beta, hum cake kaatenge na

Darsh: Nahi Papa aapko varmala toh pehnani hi padegi, Di varmala leke aao

Shekhar: Haan bhayi varmala toh pehnani padegi jao Nishi beta, varmala leke aao,

Nishi: Abhi laayi uncle

 **She walked down to get the varmala, but then she remembered that it was in the saw her walking towards the hall he followed her, she picked the plates of varmalas in hand, but those were quite heavy**

Rajat: Main ek le chalun?

 **Nishi turned and saw Rajat standing there**

Nishi: No it's fine

 **She tried to take both of them but she was unable to, Rajat helped her by taking one of those from her hand. They walked a few steps and Rajat stopped her**

Rajat: Nishi mujhe aapse kuchh kehna hai

Nishi: Par mujhe kuchh nahi sunna

Rajat: Nishi please meri ek baar baat toh suno

 **Nishi ignored him and kept on walking . Rajat again stopped her**

Rajat: Nishi please meri ek baar baat sun lo

Nishi: Thik hai kahiye jo kehna hai

Rajat: Nishi wo, main keh raha tha ki

Nishi: Jaldi kahiye bahar sab varmala ke liye wait kar rahe hain

Rajat: Nishi main keh raha tha ki

Nishi: Aap keh rahe they ki...

Rajat: Wo main kal vo

 **Nishi was irritated with this she glared at him**

Nishi: Ek minute, laaiye(she took the plate from his hand)

Rajat: Nishi ye?

Nishi: Mr. Rajat Saxena Aap ek baar decide kar leejiye ki aapko kuchh kehna bhi hai ya nahi

 **She irritably turned to walk away, she called a waiter**

Nishi: Suno!

"Jee madam"

Nishi: Wo jo wahan khade hain na(pointing to Rajat)

"Jee"

Nishi: Wo hamare khaas guest hain, hamare news channel ke editor in chief , toh unki achhe se khaatir karna aur haan, har 10 minute mein jaake ye zaroor puchhna ki "wo chahte kya hain" mera matlab hai unhe "Kya chahiye" thik hai?

"Jee madam, samajh gaya"

Nishi: Good!

 **She walked up to the stage**

Varun: Varmala laane mein itni der kyun laga di Nishi

Nishi: Wo kuchh irritating logon ne(eyeing at Rajat) rok liya tha... aa... ab varmala aa gayi hai na, Papa Mumma pehnaiye chaliye

 **Darsh took one plate from her and walked to Kabir's side**

Darsh: Main aaj papa ki side hun

Nishi: Thik hai aaj main mumma ki side hun

Kabir: Tum log bhi na sachhi mein

Nishi: Come on mumma pehna do varmala

 **Nimisha was shy to put it around his neck she looked at Kabir and moved forward but when she saw him gazing at her she too a step back.**

Nishi(to herself): Aise toh pehna li mumma ne varmala

Nishi: Darsh! Idhar aa

Darsh: Nahi nahi nahi main ladke walon ki taraf hun

Nishi: Bewakoof idhar aa na

 **Darsh came up to her, she whispered something into his ears , Darsh smiled and walked up to Kabir, he smiled and bent to touch his feet. Kabir bent a bit forward**

Nishi: Mumma varmala

 **Nimisha put it around his neck. Kabir smiled at this, as it reminded of the same moment that happened at their wedding, he also put the garland around guests cheered this moment , Nimisha blushed at his continuous gaze cake was brought they cut the cake together.**

Darsh: Ab Papa mumma ke liye ek gana gayenge

Kabir: Darsh!

Darsh: Come on Papa

Nishi: Haan Papa gao na, aap achha toh gaate ho

Varun: Haan uncle, hume bhi aapka gana sunna hai

Avni: Haan sir humne bhi suna hai, ki aap bahot achha gana gaate hain aaj suna hi deejiye

Kabir: Nahi, ye toh zabardasti ki zid hai tum logon ki, main koi gana vana nahi gaunga

 **Everyone pleaded him to sing a few lines**

Kabir: Nope! Nahi nahi nahi...Koi zid nahi

 **Nimisha looked at him**

Nimisha: Gaa deejiye na

 **Kabir couldn't refuse this request he smiled, came up to Nimisha and extended his hand before her, she lend her hand to him,  
**

Kabir: **_Samaa Hai Suhaanaa Suhaanaa_**  
 ** _Nashe Men Jahaan Hai_**  
 ** _Kisii Ko Kisii Kii Khabar Hii Kahaan Hai_**  
 ** _Har Dil Men Dekho_**  
 ** _Mohabbat Javaan Hai_**

 ** _Kah Rahii Hai Nazar Nazar Se Afasaane_**

 **Varun asked a dance with Nishi, while Priya-Raghav, Juhi-Shekhar,Aakash-Avni came up in pairs while Darsh came up to Tamanna for a dance,meanwhile dancing they were exchanging the partners  
**

 ** _Kah Rahii Hai Nazar Nazar Se Afasaane_**  
 ** _Ho Rahaa Hai Asar Ke Jisako Dil Jaane_**  
 ** _Dekho Ye Dil Kii Ajab Daastaan Hai_**  
 ** _Nazar Bolatii Hai, Dil Bezubaan Hai_**

 ** _Samaa Hai Suhaanaa Suhaanaa_**

 **Nishi came in front of Rajat , Rajat forwarded his hand before him**

Rajat: Nishi mujhe...

 **but she ignored him and then she saw Kabir she smiled, Kabir smiled and held her hand , Rajat was constantly looking at her.  
**

 ** _Ho Rahaa Hai Milan Dilon Kaa Mastaanaa_**

 ** _Ho Gayaa Hai Milan Dilon Kaa Mastaanaa_**  
 ** _Ho Gayaa Hai Koii Kisii Kaa Diivaanaa_**  
 ** _Jahaan Dilarubaa Hai, Dil Bhii Vahaan Hai_**  
 ** _Jise Pyaar Kahiye, Vahii Darmiyaan Hai_**

 ** _Samaa Hai Suhaanaa Suhaanaa…_**

* * *

 **AFTER THE DANCE  
**

 **Nishi and the other girls took a table for the dinner, Nishi was thinking about Varun's proposal as she didn't wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't even accept it**

Priya: Kya baat hai madam, kab se dekh rahi hun, aap khoyi hui hain, Kuchh baat hai toh bata sakti ho

Nishi: Yaar vo

(her eyes fell on Rajat who stood near and she raised her voice so that he could be clear to him)

Nishi: Vo na Varun ne, mujhe propose kia aaj

 **Rajat heard this, he got more closer to hear their conversation clearly**

Avni: Tujhe propose kiya?

Priya: Oh Wow! Toh tune use haan kaha na?

Nishi: Nahi, Haan toh nahi kaha, lekin sochne ka waqt manga hai, maine thik kiya na?

Priya: Toh tu usey jaldi haan keh degi right?

 **Nishi didn't reply but smiled**

Priya: Waise usne tujhe bahot late propose kia hai, agar main uski jagah hoti na, toh bahot pehle kar deti

Nishi: Kam se kam usne apne dil ki baat kahi toh sahi Priya, warna kuchh log (eyeing at Rajat) toh aise bhi hote hain, jo thank you, sorry aise shabd kehne se bhi katraate hain

Priya: Sach me yaar, aise bhi log hote hain

Nishi: Main abhi aayi haan

 **She got up to get something for herself, when she heard a voice from Rajat**

Rajat(to the waiter): Arey tumhe kitni baar kaha hai, mujhe kuchh nahi chahiye tum kyun mujhe baar baar tang karne aa jaate ho

 **Nishi giggled out as she heard this from him, the waiter was doing his job with sincerity**

* * *

 **Most of the guests had left after the dinner, only a few of KKN and the near ones stayed back, they also wished Kabir-Nimisha and started leaving the venue, Rajat couldn't find a chance to talk to Nishi, he was looking for that one chance.  
**

Darsh: Di, wo andar hall mein kuchh saman reh gaya hai, aap le aao

Nishi: Achha thik hai, tu jaa, main Varun ke saath ghar aa jaungi

Varun: Thik hai toh main gaadi mein wait karta hun

 **Nishi got inside the hall but again there was no light inside while someone pulled her hand and got her aside, but before she could shout he had already placed his hand on her mouth**

"Shh! Chillao mat main hun Rajat"

 **Nishi requested to take his hand off from her lips as it was suffocating her, Rajat slowly took his hand away**

Rajat: Sorry tumhe is tarah darane ke liye lekin tum meri baat sun hi nahi rahi thi

Nishi: Toh aap zabardasti karenge?

Rajat: Nahi main aisa karna nahi chaah raha tha, wo

Nishi: Kya vo?

Rajat: Dekho Nishi

Nishi: Kya dekhun? Dekhiye Mr Rajat Saxena, na toh ye KKN hai aur na hi is waqt main reporter jo aapke jo mann mein aayega aap vo karenge

Rajat: Nishi meri baat suno

Nishi: Mujhe aapki koi baat nahi sunni kaha na maine, aap aise zor zabardasti

 **But before she could speak further, he placed his finger on her took a deep breath**

Rajat: Nishi, I am sorry, tumhe hurt karne ke liye, tumpe bewajah chillane ke liye, mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha, jabse maine aisa kiya hai, mujhe bahot bura lag raha hai, I know tumhe bahot hurt kiya hai maine, par tumhara ye rukhapan mujhpe asar kar raha hai, main sirf tumse haath jodke maafi mangna chahta hun, is se zyada kuchh nahi

 **Rajat joined his hands, Nishi could notice the guilt and pain in his eyes for her,she placed his hand on his hands, she didn't had anything to say, she silently walked away from there without saying anything to him**

Varun: Kya hua itni der kyun lagi?

Nishi nodded her head

Varun: Ghar chalein fir?

Nishi: Haan

 **She sat beside him , she could continously see Rajat through the rear mirror**

* * *

 **SHARMA HOUSE**

 **Kabir-Nimisha's room**

 **Nimisha was removing her jewellery when Kabir entered the room, he walked up to her and wrapped his hands around her, she blushed and looked down**

Kabir: 25 saal ho jaayein ya 50 tum nahi badlogi na? Abhi bhi kisi nayi dulhan ki tarah sharma rahi ho

 **He made her turn towards him cupped her face and slowly kissed her forehead, she looked at him and lightly pushed him to get aside, but Kabir held her hand and came up to her, he slowly moved her hairs aside and placed his chin on her back**

Kabir: 25 saal baad mujhe apni dulhan fir ek baar mili hai, aise toh nahi jaane dunga

 **He pulled string of the knots and kissed her on her nape. He again held her,he turned her towards him and helped her ease out with the jewellery by taking them out, he lifted her in his arms and brought her to the bed**

* * *

 **Nishi's room**

 **Nishi was thinking about Rajat, she couldn't ignore him more, she took her phone to text him but then kept it aside**

Nishi: Main kyun unhe text karun,nahi main unhe text nahi karungi

Darsh: Di so jaa, yaa toh khud so jaa ya mujhe sone de, lights off kar

Nishi: Darshu tu muh pe chadar le le mujhe neend nahi aa rahi

Darsh: Ye itni raat ko tu kya texting texting kar rahi hai? Mujhe sone de di main bahot thak gaya aaj subah college bhi jana hai

Nishi: Achha thik hai

 **But she took her phone and walked out of the room, she was thinking to text something to him, but it went on call by mistake, she immediately disconnected the call. Rajat saw her missed call on his phone he called her back.**

Nishi: Nishi ki bachhi ye tune kya kiya

 **She picked it**

Rajat: Tumne call kiya abhi?

Nishi: Nahi vo galati se lag gaya tha

Rajat: Oh! Ok

Nishi disconnected the call


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANK YOU Nishi, My dear Darshu and Kabir hope you like this chap as well**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Kabir-Nimisha's room**

 **Nimisha got up with a smile on her face, she looked beside, he was still holding her hand,she adjusted her chunni and slowly turned to get up but he made his hold tighter and stopped her**

Nimisha: Kabir!

Kabir: Abhi kahan jaa rahi hain aap

Nimisha: Kabir, ye sab thik karna padega aur utho subah ho gayi hai 7 baj rahe hain, office bhi toh jana hai aapko

Kabir: Na! Ab main office mein nahi jana chahta,yahin rehna chahta hun aapke pehloon mein

Nimisha: Kabir please utho, aur mujhe bhi jaane do

 **Kabir nodded his head but just than a knock was heard on the door and he got up immediately**

Nimisha/Kabir: Nishi!

 **She arranged her clothes immediately and then opened the door**

Nishi: Kya hua mumma itni der (but then her eyes went on her neck and her entire getup ), Mumma main baad mein aati hun

 **Nishi tried to hide her smile and got away from their room**

Kabir: Ye isey

Nimisha: Usey sab pata chal gaya Kabir, pata nahi kya sochegi hamare baare mein, aur sab aapki galati hai, kabse bol rahi thi ke uth jaiye lekin aap na,ab wo kuchh bhi bolegi toh aap hi jawab deejiyega

Kabir: Arey lekin!

 **She got into the washroom embarrassed and irritated.  
**

* * *

 **Nishi's room**

 **Nishi was laughing loudly,she couldn't control her laughter**

Darsh: Di subah subah kya?

Nishi: Kuchh nahi

 **She again giggled**

Darsh: Di mujhe bhi joke bata na, mujhe bhi hasna hai

Nishi: Kuchh nahi Darshu, tu abhi chhota hai

 **she again laughed and got into the washroom**

* * *

 **KKN OFFICE**

 **Nishi just reached the office, she was still laughing at whatever she saw this morning**

Priya: Ye akele mein kya khikhikhi kar rahi hai, Varun ko haan bolne ka irada hai kya

Nishi: Chup reh!

Priya: Achha toh fir kya hua?

Nishi: Kuchh nahi, Vo mujhe kuchh note down karna hai

 **she took some files in her hand ,when Avni came up to them**

Avni: Achha guys, ye Kabir sir kahan hai, mujhe unse ek lead discuss karni thi

Priya: Kyun? Rajat sir kahan hai?

Avni: Arey vo aaye nahi abhi tak, aur ye bahot zaroori hai, tujhe pata hai Nishi Kabir sir kahan hai?

Nishi: Vo papa aaj, shayad nahi aayenge, aur mumma bhi nahi aayengi

Avni: Kyun kya hua?

Nishi: Vo kal shayad khaane mein kuchh kha liya tha unhone, isliye unki tabiyat thik nahi hai, mumma bhi aaj ghar pe hi rukengi unke saath toh vo aaj nahi aayenge( **she was trying to hide her laughter again and again, she knew her parents would not come the office today)** Tu tab tak Rajat sir ke aane ka wait kar le

Priya: Khaane se kuchh, lekin kaise, sabne bhi toh wahi khana khaya tha

Nishi: Arey yar tu bhi na, ye sab chhod, Raghav tera intezaar kar raha hai, kabse dhundh raha hai bichara, tu jaa

Priya: Sach me?

Nishi : Haan na, tu jaa

 **Priya smiled and left her, while Nishi got a call from her informer**

* * *

 **The Diamond Corner(Restaurant)**

 **Nishi was here to get some information on her beat from her informer, she was busy discussing this with him, when he heard someone's voice and it was quite known to her, she got up to find whatever was happening**

"I will drag you to the court Mr Saxena, alimony ka amount toh yahi hoga, itni aasani se tumhe chhodne nahi wali hun main"

 **Nishi was shocked when she found Rajat listening to that woman**

Rajat: Ms Indira Rajwat, tumhari ye bakwas sunne ka mujhe koi shauk nahi hai, kar do case, I don't care

Indira: But you'll definitely care for Trisha right,Mr Saxena, tumhare jo jee mein aaye tum vo karo, fir main vo karungi jo mera mann karega

 **She smirked and got away from the place, Rajat was annoyed with this, he didn't knew what to do, he sat down with his hand on his forehead, he was tensed and confused, he didn't knew what to do**

Nishi(to her informer): Tum jao

 **and she walked up to Rajat, she placed a coffee on his table, Rajat was surprised to see that**

Rajat: Tum yahan?

Nishi: Main yahan apne informer se kuch discuss karne aayi thi

Rajat: Baitho sit, Nishi I am really sorry, vo..

Nishi: Kisliye?

Rajat: Vo us din tumpe bewajah main...

Nishi: Wo sab toh main bhool chuki, lekin haan, ab agar aapne fir sorry kaha toh main bura zaroor maan jaungi aur fir

Rajat: Tum phir kisi waitor ko mere peechey laga dogi, apna gussa utaarne ke liye

 **Nishi laughed at this, they also had a talk for quite a long while, but Nishi suddenly stopped smiling**

Rajat: Kya hua?

Nishi: Vo sir, mujhe bhi aapse sorry kehna tha, us din aur aaj aapki private baatein sunne ke liye

Rajat: Matlab?

Nishi: Us din aap office nahi aaye, mujhe laga kahin aap bimaar th nahi pad gaye, aur main aapko dekhne chali aayi aur maine aapki aur Trisha ki saari baatein sun li aur abhi bhi, aapki aur aapki ex-wife ki, I am sorry main sach mein sunna nahi chahti thi lekin

Rajat: No No No! You don't have to be, In fact ab mujhe sach me guilty feel ho raha hai, tum us din mere liye worried thi aur

Nishi: Let's forget everything

 **Rajat smiled at her just then Rajat got a phone call, It displayed 'Indira'**

Rajat: Arey yaar ye(he disconnected the call)

Nishi: Waise sir ek baat kahun

Rajat: Haan please

Nishi: The best way to avoid problems is to face them

 **Rajat thought for a while he looked at her she smiled**

Nishi: Trust me, sab bahot achha hoga

 **She again smiled and got up to leave the restaurant, Rajat was watching her walking away**

 _Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye_  
 _Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye_

 **Before leaving she again turned and smiled  
**

* * *

 **A few days passed, Nishi and Rajat were coming closer, they were in love, Nishi knew this but she wanted to keep it with herself, she wanted him to confess first, while Rajat feared that his past would affect her as well and thus he tried to avoid her, Nishi was observing this weird behavior of him,She was irritated with this**

* * *

 **ONE FINE MORNING**

 **Rajat was in the a hotel, KKN staff was there for a meeting, he was in the lift, Nishi also stopped it, she got smiled to Rajat**

Nishi: Good Morning sir

Rajat: Good Morning

Nishi: Sir wo maine aapko kal call kia tha aapne uthaya nahi

Rajat: Haan vo main thoda busy tha

Nishi: Oh really?

 **She pressed the stop button**

Rajat: Nishi ye

Nishi: Now you listen to me Mr Saxena, kab se dekh rahi hun, aap mujhe avoid kar rahe hain, main ye toh nahi janti ki kyun, par mujhe achha nahi lag raha, aur aapki kya problem hai ye mujhe nahi maalum Rajat sir, lekin ye jaanti hun ki mujhe farak padta hai, kyunki, kyunki main... ** _Main aapse pyaar karne lagi hun Rajat sir, I LOVE YOU,_** aur main jaanti hun, aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain, bas aapse sunna chaahti hun

 ** _Ho akhiyaan kare jee hazoori_**  
 ** _Maange hai teri manzoori_**  
 ** _Kajra siyaahi, din rang jaaye_**  
 ** _Teri kastoori rain jagaaye_**

 **The lift started again, Rajat came out of the trance, he didn't knew how and what to react was silent, just then the lift stopped to their floor and she got out of the lift, she stepped outside.**

 **Rajat was physically a part of the meeting but he was absent mentally, he was thinking about Nishi's the meeting they all were back to KKN OFFICE**

* * *

 **KKN OFFICE**

 **Rajat came up to Nishi**

Rajat: Ms Sharma, main ek lead follow kar raha hun, main chahta hun ki aap mere saath aayein

 **Nishi nodded her head and got along with Rajat, he took the driver seat and she sat beside her**

Nishi: Kahan chalna hai?

 **Rajat didn't answer, he kept on driving, after a while the seashore, he asked her to get down  
**

* * *

 **THE SEASHORE  
**

Nishi: Yahan kaunsi lead hai?

Rajat: Kyun achanak baatein karna sirf tumhe aata hai **?**

Nishi: Toh aap mujhe yahan kyun leke aaye hain

Rajat: Nishi, tum sach mein meri samajh se bahar ho, aise achanak, lift mein tumne

Nishi: Toh galat kya kaha? Maine apne dil ki baat kahi hai Sir

Rajat: Haan usey kehne ka ek waqt

Nishi: Kaisa waqt? Kaunsa waqt, wo kya hai na sir ki aap mujhe 2-3 dino se ignore kar rahe they, toh mujhe aapke saath, jahan jab khali time mila maine bol di apne dil ki baat, kyunki aapki ego toh aapki height se bhi badi hai, aap pehle kehte nahi, isliye maine keh diya

Rajat: Ego? Nishi baat ego ki nah hai, maana ki _**MAIN BHI TUMSE PYAAR KARTA HUN**_ lekin...(but he stopped when he realized what he just said)

Nishi: Dekha, kitna easy tha confess karna, apne dil ki baat kehna kitna aasaan hai, wo toh aap hi hain jo Editor -in-chief Rajat Saxena se sirf Rajat nahi ban paate, aur cheezon ko complicate kar dete hain

 **Rajat smiled hearing this from her, he looked at her and held her hand**

Rajat: Baat mere ego ki nahi hai Nishi, tum jaanti ho ki mera ek past hai, aur main nahi chaahta tha ki us past ki chhaaya pade aur...

Nishi: Past aur future mein jeene walon mein se nahi hun main Rajat, main sirf itna janti hun ki aaj aapne mujhse apne ishq ka izhaar kiya hai, aur main is moment ko celebrate karna chahti hun, aapke saath

 **Rajat smiled and opened his arms, she smiled and hugged him, Nishi was happy and also welled in tears , Rajat kissed her forehead**

Rajat: Bahot kuchh seekhna hai tumse Nishi, **_I LOVE YOU_**

 ** _Man mast magan, man mast magan_**  
 ** _Tera naam dohraaye_**

 ** _Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye_**  
 ** _Man mast magan, man mast magan_**  
 ** _Bas tera naam dohraaye_**  
 ** _Man mast magan, man mast magan_**  
 ** _Tera naam dohraaye_**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Sharma House**

 **Nishi was getting downstairs, she saw Nimisha**

Nishi: Mumma vo

 **But just then, she saw that she was losing her balance, she immediately got up to her and held her**

Nishi: Mamma kya hua aap thik toh ho na?kya hua

Nimisha: Pata nahi ekdam se sar chakra gaya, tu tension mat le main thik hun

Nishi: Kya tension na lun, Maa aap na kitna kaam karti ho

Nimisha: Arey I'm fine beta, bas jee thoda machal raha hai

Nishi: Jee machal raha hai?

Nimisha: Haan, achha ye sab chhod, aaj Juhi ne breakfast ke liye bulaya hai, tu chalegi?

Nishi: Nahi...(she thought for a while)..Haan, Juhi auntie ke ghar zaroor jaungi na,vaise bhi aaj sunday hai aur vaise bhi mujhe Varun se kuchh kaam hai, main chalti hun aapke saath

Nimisha: Thik hai tu naha ke taiyyar hoja fir hum chalenge

Nishi: Okay

* * *

 **SACHDEVA MANSION**

Juhi: Hey Nimisha! aur kya baat hai aaj toh Nishi bhi aayi hai, tum ek kaam karo Nishi, tum Varun ko bula lao, he is so lazy, jab tak 10 baar aawaz nahi dungi na tab tak vo aayega hi nahi, you know how he is, jaa jaldi bula laa

Nimisha:Juhi lao main tumhari madat karti hun

 **Nishi got up to Varun's room but he silently sat down thinking of something**

Varun: Hey Kya hua? Tu aise chupchap aake baith kyun gayi?

Nishi: Chal neechey Mumma auntie breakfast ke liye bula rahi hain

Varun: Mumma auntie? Kya bol rahi hai tu?

Nishi: Vo mumma ki tabiyat thik nahi hai

Varun: Arey toh maa se bol deti, maa check kar deti

Nishi: Mera vo matlab nahi hai Varun

Varun: Toh kya bol rahi hai tu ?

Nishi: Chal neechey chalte hain

Varun: Pagal!

 **Both of them got downstairs, Nishi was heading to the breakfast table but stopped when she heard something**

Nimisha: Yummy! Sach mein bahot tasty hai ye chatni Juhi, Main toh sari leke jaane wali hun

Nishi(to herself): No!

 **She held Varun's hand and again took him upstairs**

Varun: Nishi tu pagal ho gayi hai kya ? Mujhe toh lagta hain auntie ki nahi teri tabiyat kharab hai

Nishi: Varun vo baat ye hai ki...

Varun: Bol main sun raha hun

Nishi: Main batati hun, lekin tu mera ek kaam karega

Varun: Mana kar nahi sakta, bole bina tu manegi nahi toh bol

 **She discussed something with him**

Varun: Oh! but ye sach me thoda difficult hai, par main try karunga

* * *

 **A while later, Nimisha and Nishi got back to their home while, Juhi was arranging books in the room when Varun came up to her  
**

Varun: Mom, ek baat puchhu ?

Juhi: Haan toh puchh na aise hichkicha kya raha hai?

Varun: Vo thodi odd hai, I mean, related to ladies

Juhi: Achha puchho

Varun: Mom, vo na mera ek dost hai, vo na wo puchh raha tha, matlab uski badi behen ki na bahot late shadi hui aur vo didi na

Juhi: Kya bol raha hai tu Varun saaf saaf bol

Varun: Vo didi na aapke age ke honge ya ek-do saal kam

Juhi: Haan toh?

Varun: Toh usey lagta hai ki uski didi na, vo, vo na matlab ki

Juhi: Kya vo na vo na, seedha bol na

Varun: Vo mere dost ko lagta hai ki uski Maa...I mean maa jaisi behen pregnant hai

Juhi: Kya? Toh ye toh achhi baat hai, aur agar aisa hai toh tumhare dost ki behen ko apne aap pata chal jayega

Varun: Nahi!

Juhi: Nahi matlab

Varun: Matlab vo badi hai na, toh dost chhota hai aur didi ke husband bhi bahar hain, vo vahi pe hai aur vo, usko bol bhi nahi sakta ki bina baat ke doctor ko dikhane chale jao, matlab vo sunegi nahi na toh vo

Juhi: Varun, tu bahot saare 'vo' use kar raha hai, aur saaf saaf bata ye gol gol story kiski bana raha hai

Varun: Kaha na dost ki behen ki

Juhi: Do jute khayega

Varun: Vo mom, Nishi ko lagta hai ki...vo

Juhi(shocked): Vo pregnant hai?

Varun: Nahi mom vo nahi

Juhi: Toh fir?

Varun: Use lagta hai ki Nimisha auntie pregnant hai

Juhi(hell shocked): Kya!

 **Her mouth fell open**

Varun: Haan maa, aur ye sab vo aapse khud puchhna chahti thi lekin, auntie ke wajah se puchh nahi paa rahi thi, isliye usne mujhe kaha aapse confirm karne ke liye

Juhi: Lekin usey aisa kyun lagta hai, aise kaise

Varun: Vo Mom, vo toh pata nahi usey auntie ke pregnancy ke symptoms samajh aa rahe they

Juhi: Haan, maine aaj jo chatni banayi thi vo Nimisha kaise katori bharke kha gayi, aur vo kairi wala salad bhi, aur kya bataya Nishi ne?

Varun: Yahi ki auntie ko subah se chakkar aa rahe they

Juhi: Oh God! It means, maybe she is right...(she remembered something that happened a few days ago)...no not maybe she is perfectly correct

Varun: Matlab sach mein auntie

 **Juhi was in mixed emotions of surprise and confusion she nodded in a yes**

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Kabir came back after a long day discussing things with Shekhar,after that when he returned, he saw both of his kids in the hall,watching tv on a very low volume**

Kabir: Kya baat hai aaj tum dono aise chupchaap shanti se, TV dekh rahe ho, vo bhi low volume mein, sab thik hai na

Darsh: Haan Papa

Kabir: Okay

 **He smiled and was about to walk upto his room when Nishi stopped him**

Nishi: WAIT! Papa, andar mat jao

Kabir: Kyun?

Nishi: Mumma so rahi hain, aur maine aapke kapde nikal ke hamare kamre mein rakh diye hain, aap change kar lijiye

Kabir: Main apne kamre mein change kyun nahi kar sakta?

Nishi: Kyunki mumma so rahi hai aur mumma ki neend disturb nahi honi chahiye, specially abhi toh nahi

Kabir: Abhi nahi matlab

Nishi: Papa! Oh God! This is so wierd, mumma bhi bichari bata nahi paa rahi hongi mujhe hi bolna padega,but ...(she took a breath and then smiled), Papa, aapko shayad lagega ki ye embarassing hai lekin aisa bilkul bhi nahi hai, aaj kal toh 80-80 saal ke log maa-baap bante hain, aur garv hota hai unhe, hum bahot khush hain Papa, seriously, main aur Darshu bahot khush hain

Darsh: Haan papa, infact main toh bahot zyada khush hun, finally mujhse bhi chhota koi aane wala hai I am really happy

 **Both of them hugged him, Kabir was confused but with Darsh and Nishi's words he could get it**

Kabir(thinks): Agar aisa kuchh hai bhi toh Nimisha ne mujhe kyun nahi bataya, aur aise kaise ho sakta hai

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING  
**

 **KKN OFFICE**

 **Nimisha was moving to her cabin with some files in her hand, when a peon came to her**

"Arey madam, aap ye sab mat uthaiye, main hoon na, main le jata hun"

Nimisha: Main kar lungi

"Nahi madam main hun na"

 **he took all the stuff from her hands and took it to her cabin, Juhi was also in the office along with Shekhar, meanwhile Kabir came up to her smiled and held her by her shoulder**

Nimisha: Kabir wo

 **Just then Juhi and Shekhar came up to them**

Shekhar: Congratulations both of you

 **Both of them were confused but before they could speak up anything**

Juhi: Sach mein Nimisha ham bahot khush hain aur pata hai, tabhi main kahun ki tumhare chehre ka rang itna khila hua kyun hain

Nimisha: Juhi...

 **She was confused and wanted to ask her but Varun called her up**

Juhi: Excuse me main abhi aati hun haan

Kabir: Shekhar, Juhi yahan kaise?

Shekhar: Vo bank jaa rahi thi aur mere kuchh docs yaha thi toh maine kaha aa jaye andar, meri madat kar de

 **Meanwhile he got a call and he picked it up**

Nimisha(in a low voice): Ye Shekhar Juhi, kis baat ke liye congratulate kar rahe they, aur Juhi kya bol rahi thi? Aisa kya kiya tumne?

Kabir: Ab ye toh tum socho, ki tumne kya kiya hmm?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Aww Nishi, Kabir and Darshu loved it so much...I hope you love this one as well :D**

* * *

 **SHARMA HOUSE**

 **Nimisha was hell shocked when she heard something from Kabir**

Nimisha: Kya?

Kabir: Chilla ke mere kaan faadne ka irada hai?

Nimisha(pulled his shirt) ye tum kya bol rahe ho? Tum jo bol rahe ho wo jhoot hai haina? Mazak kar rahe ho na tum

 **Kabir simply nodded his head**

Nimisha: Nahi! matlab mere bachho ko lagta hai main...main pregnant hun haan?

Kabir: Relax Nimisha! Relax ! aisi haalat mein chillana thik nahi hai

Nimisha: Kabir!(lightly hits him)

Kabir(giggled): Achha baba achha

Nimisha: Yahan main itna embarrassed feel kar rahi hun aur tumhe hasi aa rahi hai

Kabir: Aww mera babu! (pulling her cheeks)

Nimisha: Kabir! ye kya tum teenagers ki tarah 'aww mera babu' kar rahe ho!... Main tumhari biwi hun, girlfriend nahi

Kabir: Par panic toh tum bilkul meri teenager girlfriend ki tarah kar rahi ho... arey is situation me embarrass hone ki jagah isey bhi enjoy karna seekho

Nimisha: Matlab?

 **Kabir passed a mischievous smile to her**

* * *

 **AFTER SOME TIME**

 **IN THE HALL**

 **Kabir and Nimisha stepped outside the room**

Kabir: Aaram se Nimisha dekhke sambhal ke chalo

Nimisha: Kabir main **"teesri baar"** pregnant huin hun, **"teesri baar"** (she stressed on the words), pehli baar nahi

Kabir: Haan Nimisha, lekin usko bahot time ho gaya hai na, Darshu tu kitne saal ka hai?

Darsh: Papa aap meri age bhi bhool gaye

Kabir: Haan toh kya hua? Beta sab kuchh thodi yaad rahega, aur ab se tum dono aadat daal lo,tumhara chhota bhai ya behen aane wala ya wali hai

Darsh: Papa

Kabir: Arey...Teri age kya hai?Yahi toh puchha hai

Darsh: Papa 16 saal ka hun main

Kabir: Haan dekha, 16 saal, tumhe almost 17 saal ke baad ye sab...toh tum bhool gayi hogi sab

Nishi: Papa aap kaisi baatein kar rahe hain

Kabir: Nishi tum chup raho...Haan toh Nimisha...aur Nishi yahin khade rahogi? Mumma ko bhookha maarne ka irada hai? jao kuchh shaam ke liye banao...aur aaj se khana tum banaogi

Nishi: Main?

Kabir: Haan toh aur kaun main? aur agar tumhe nahi aata toh Darsh ki help leke seekho...lekin banana toh tumhe hi padega na ab Darsh toh school jayega, main office jaunga, toh khana kaun banayega? tumhe hi banana padega, ab Juhi auntie toh har baar nahi aa sakti na

 **Nishi nodded her head**

Kabir: Tum yahin khadi ho jao...kab se bhookh lagi hai tumhari maa ko...

Nimisha: Seriously Kabir mujhe baot tez bhookh lagi hai

Kabir: Nishi...Jao!

 **Nishi and Darsh got into the kitchen**

Nishi: Papa ko kya ho gaya Darshu?

Darsh: Ye hamare Papa nahi hain...

 **Both of them looked at each other and pouted. After sometime, they came back after cooking something which they could after a lot of efforts.**

Nishi: Papa...Khana!

 **Kabir took Nimisha to the dinning table and opened the lid of the stuff**

Kabir: Nishi, beta ye khana...ye kaisa khana hai beta...bimaar karogi kya apni maa ko...chalo uthao isey...wapas kitchen mein rakhke aao

 **Nishi made a sad face and took it back to the kitchen, but she remembered something about the office  
**

Nishi: Papa wo...

Kabir: Baad mein haan beta, baad mein

Nishi: Par Papa

Kabir: Kaha na beta baad mein

 **Nishi noticed that for the first time Kabir had ignored her**

Kabir: Nimisha, ye dekho, kitne sundar sundar naam hain na(showing her something on laptop) ham apne chhote se baby ka inme se hi koi naam rakhenge

Nimisha: Haan Kabir, aur maine ek chiz sochi hai, agar ladki hui na, toh Nishi ke kapde usey pehnayenge, aur ladka hua na, toh Darsh ke khilaune usey denge, aur haan, ek kaam karenge, Nishi aur Darsh ko vo guest room mein shift kar denge, aur naye baby ko un dono ka kamra de denge

 **Nishi and Darsh heard this their mouth remained wide open**

Nishi: Ye kya ho raha hai Darshu, baby ke aane se pehle humein itna ignore kar rahe hain, uske aane ke baad kya hoga

Darshu: Main un toys se bhale hi nahi khelta par main unhe nahi dunga kisi ko bhi

Nishi: aur mere purane kapde sirf mere pyaare se Darshu ke hain, main unhe kisi teesre se share nahi kaungi...

Darsh: Di, maine toh socha bhi nahi tha, chhote bachhe ke aane ki khushi mein, Papa mumma humein ignore kar denge aur di specially Papa, jinhone mujhe daanta, par aapko ignore kabhi nahi kiya

Nishi: Haan tu sahi keh raha hai Darsh

 **Kabir and Nimisha could hear all this, they simply avoided their laughter...Kabir walked to the kitchen without making any voice and took a plate full of whatever Nishi had cooked, Nishi turned she saw this**

Kabir: Arey wah Nishi khana toh wakai bahot achha bana hai

Nishi: Rehne do Papa, sirf mera mann rakhne ke liye aisa mat bolo

Kabir: arey sach mein, khaake dekho, Nimisha, try karo, wakai bahot achha hai

Nishi: Arey nahi nahi, mumma ko...

 **Nimisha couldn't control her laughter further, she chuckled and Kabir also giggled**

Kabir: Chehra dekha in dono ka Nimisha, abhi tak kisi teesre ke aane ki khushi mein kitne excited they ye log aur ab dekho...

Nimisha: Dono idhar aao mere paas baitho

 **Nishi and Darsh came up to her and she side hugged the both of them**

Nimisha: Nishi, Darsh...main koi pregnant nahi hun

 **Nishi and Darsh were confused**

Nimisha: Haan...sach mein...aur Nishi...bina soche samjhe, consequences nikalna band karo...tumne zabardasti ye sab apna buddhu sa dimag laga ke ye soch liya tha, lekin aisa asal mein nahi hai

Darsh: Toh fir Maa, ye itni der tak ye sab natak

Nimisha: Karna pada, tum dono ko zindagi ki ek chhoti si seekh dene ke liye

Kabir: Haan, Nishi Darsh...tum dono kuchh der ke liye hi sahi, lekin is bachhe ke aane se upset hue, aur kahin thoda bahot jealous bhi...par tum bhool gaye, maa baap ke bachhe do hon ya teen...pyaar har maa baap, har bachhe se equal hi karte hain

Nimisha: aur ek baat beta, hum ye samjhana chaahte they, ki aane waale dino mein...tumhare aur bhi rishtedaar badhenge, sabse pehle aapke life partners, Darsh toh abhi chhota hai, par Nishi, tum, tumhe toh ek achha jeevan saathi chunna hi hai, kuchh dino mein...haina? Toh bas, jab tum kisi aur ke saath judogi, toh hum bhi uske saath judenge, ho sakta hai, uspe dhyaan, uska khayal hum tumse zyada rakhein, lekin iska matlab ye bilkul nahi hoga ki hum tumhe bhool gaye ya tumhe ignore kar rahe hain...wo insaan tumhare liye sabse pyaara hoga, aur humari gudiya ki sabse pyaari cheez ka khayal hum apni gudiya se zyada rakhenge, tumhe uske saath humara pyaar bhi share karna hoga, samjhi meri gudiya?

 **Nishi smiled and they came into a family hug**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Nishi was along with Rajat at the coffee shop, she narrated the entire story to him which made Rajat laugh like hell**

Nishi: Aapko hasi aa rahi hai Rajat?

Rajat: Ab hasun nahi toh aur kya karun Nishi tumne kaam hi aisa kiya hai

Nishi: Rajat main itni embarrassed hun aur aapko hasi aa rahi hai

Rajat: Achha thik hai, Nahi hasta

 **He kept his finger on his lips to avoid laughing, but he couldn't control...**

Nishi: Jaiyye mujhe baat hi nahi karni aapse

 **She got up in order to leave the place, but Rajat held her hand and made her sit**

Rajat: Arey! Nishi...

Nishi: Mujhe baat nahi karni aapse

Rajat: Arey Baba...tum toh chhoti si baat pe naraz ho gayi haan...

 **Nishi settled down she looked at him**

Rajat : Arey baap re, ye itna gussa, itna gussa thik baat nahi hai Nishi ji

 **But Nishi didn't say anything**

Rajat: Haye! ye gussa, jaan hi leke jayega meri...lo bhayi kaan pakde

 **he held his ears and this brought a smile on Nishi's face**

Rajat: Ab toh ye smile bhi jaan legi hamari

 **Nishi blushed more and lowered her head**

Rajat: Tum sharmaati bhi ho, maine toh aaj pehli baar sharmate huye dekha aapko

Nishi: Maine bhi toh pehli baar dekha hai, editor in chief ko kaan pakadte huye

Rajat(held her hand): Nishi! Main editor in chief sirf aur sirf duniya waalo ke liye hun, tumhare liye main sirf Rajat hun...hmmm

 **She smiled and he made his hold tighter on her hand, they finished the cup of coffee and share a few more words**

Rajat: Achha Nishi, tum ye baat, apne parents I mean Mr and Mrs Sharma ko bata kyun nahi deti

Nishi: Nahi Rajat, abhi nahi, abhi main sirf aapke saath achhi tarah jeena chahti hun, in lamhon ko mehsoos karna chaahti hun...

Rajat: aur Varun ko

Nishi: usey bhi abhi nahi batana

Rajat: Kamal karti ho tumne apne best friend ko bhi nahi bataya?

Nishi: Haan lekin abhi nahi batana

Rajat: Par kabhi na kabhi toh batana hi hai na Nishi

Nishi: Haan lekin abhi nahi...dheere dheere...

 **Rajat smiled**

Rajat: Meri maano kam se kam usey toh bata do, warna wo rooth jayega tumse

Nishi: Rooth jaayega toh mana lenge

 **She giggled and he smiled**

* * *

 **A while later they moved out of the coffee shop and decided just to have a walk along the roadside, she hugged him side ways and he cuddled her close to himself, while walking Nishi's eyes fell on a family she smiled  
**

Rajat: Kya hua ?

Nishi: Wo dekho Rajat, hamara future...

 **Rajat noticed the couple with two babies or most probably twin babies**

Rajat: Tumne itne aage ka soch liya

Nishi: Haan,kitne cute lag rahe hain na wo log, mujhe bhi na twins chahiye hain

Rajat: Par aap apni hi baat se palat rahi hain Ms Sharma

Nishi: Kaunsi baat?

Rajat: Yahi...ki aap future ya past mein jeene walo mein se nahi hain...aur aapne itne aage ka soch liya hmm?

Nishi: Wo baat alag thi Rajat...ye baat alag hai

Rajat: Achha ji?

Nishi : Haan ji...

 **Nishi cutely smiled at him and he again filled her into his embrace**

 **But they didn't knew someone was watching them from a car window**

* * *

 **KKN OFFICE  
**

 **Rajat called Nishi into his cabin, Nishi got upstairs**

Rajat: Mujhe bhook lagi hai

Nishi: Ab isme main kya kar sakti hun, canteen khuli hai, jaaiye khaake aa jaaiye

Rajat: Haan toh tum chalo na mere saath, ab aise akele khana mujhe achha nahi lagta

Nishi: Aww... bas kuchh dino ki baat...fir hum saath mein khayenge, pakka

Rajat: Lekin Nishi

Nishi: Hum dinner karenge na saath mein...Rajat please...

Rajat: Thik hai, aaj raat dnner tum mere saath karogi okay?

Nishi: Promise...ab main jaaun?

Rajat : Haan

 **Nishi was about to leave the cabin but Rajat held her hand and pulled her towards him**

Nishi: Rajat office hai

Rajat: Toh?

Nishi: Chhodo na, koi aa jayega

Rajat: Chhod dun? Pakka?

Nishi: Haan baba chhodo na

Rajat: aur agar nahi chhodun toh

Nishi: Ye bachhon jaisi zid mat karo..chhodo

 **She lightly pushed him and came out of the cabin with a chuckle in her voice, Nimisha was walking up to Rajat's cabin, she noticed them together being more than friendly**

* * *

 **SHARMA HOUSE**

 **Kabir was working on the laptop, Nimisha smiled and got inside the room**

Nimisha: Busy ho

Kabir: Haan bas thoda sa...kuchh baat karni hai?

Nimisha: Nahi bas aise hi...tum apna kaam karo

Kabir: Arey madam, aapke liye main bilkul busy nahi hun...

 **He placed his laptop aside, he could notice her worried expressions, he came near her and side hugged her**

Kabir: Kya hua hmm?

Nimisha: Kabir, wo main soch rahi thi ki Nishi, I mean...

Kabir: Bolo?

Nimisha: Wo main soch rahi thi ki ab waqt aa gaya hai Kabir ki hum Nishi ki shadi kar dein

Kabir: Kya? Tum meri phool si bachhi ki shaadi karana chahti ho, mujhse door bhejne ki saazish kar rahi ho haan?

Nimisha: Wo bachhi nahi hai Kabir, badi ho chuki hai, aur yahi sahi waqt hai, uski shadi karne ka Kabir

Kabir: Lekin Nimisha...

Nimisha: Main samajhti hun...apne dil ke tukde ko door bhejna jitna tumhare liye mushkil hai, mere liye bhi aasaan toh nahi, par Kabir, betiyon ke toh bhaag mein hi hota hai ki vo ek ghar se dusre ghar mein jaake usey raushan karein, ek na ek din, maa-baap ko uski doli uthaani hi hoti hai

Kabir: Tum baat toh thik keh rahi ho lekin

 **His eyes were in tears, Nimisha hugged him back**

Kabir: Nishi, itni badi ho gayi aur socha hi nahi ki usey door bhejne ka waqt aa jaayega...khair...agar yahi sochta raha toh kabhi usey vida nahi kar paunga...

Nimisha: Bas isiliye jo ladka maine dhundha hai na Mr Sharma, wo aisa dhundha hai, jo aapki Nishi ko aapki aankhon ke saamne rakhega aur haan takleef bhi nahi pahonchaayega aapki bachhi ko

Kabir: Kiski baat kar rahi ho tum?

Nimisha: Varun

Kabir: Varun?

Nimisha: Haan...Kabir wo dono bachpan se saath hain, ek dusre ko achhe se jaante bhi hain, Varun bahot khush rakhega hamari gudiya ko

Kabir: Baat toh tumhari thik hai Nimisha, lekin tumne Juhi aur Shekhar se baat ki is baare mein

Nimisha: Nahi ki toh kya hua, kal hi dono ko dinner pe invite karti hun, aur baat kar lenge sab, I am sure Nishi aur Varun ko bhi is rishtey se koi problem nahi hogi

Kabir: Thik hai toh fir, bula lo un dono ko khaane pe

 **Nimisha smiled and hugged him again**

* * *

 **While on other side**

 **Nishi was talking to Rajat on the phone**

Rajat: Aaj ke dinner se mera pait bhara nahi

Nishi: Toh kal fir kar lenge

Rajat: Aise karogi toh aadat pad jayegi Nishi

Nishi: Main toh chaahti hi hun ki meri aadat pade aapko Rajat

Rajat: Sach mein?

Nishi: Koi shaq?

Rajat: Bilkul bhi nahi

Nishi: Lekin ek warning hai, main aadat bahot buri hun, ek bar chadh gayi toh nashe jaisi chhutegi nahi

Rajat: aur main bhi nahi chaahta ki ye aadat zindagi bhar chhoote

 **Meanwhile Nishi heard someone stepping inside**

Nishi: Achha main aapse baad mein baat karti hun, koi aa raha hai

 **She disconnnected the phone call, Darsh noticed this and smiled**

Darsh: Di itni raat ko kis se baat kar rahi thi?

Nishi: Tujhse matlab

Darsh: Mere hone waale jiju se baat kar rahi thi na bol?

Nishi: Chupp reh! aur ye sab cheezein mat soch, exams hain padhai kar

 **She scolded him and got to her bed, texting "I love u, good night" to Rajat, she had a smile on her face**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Your lovely reviews, thank you so much betu, I know this chapter is a bit of family chapter... :p Sorry :P**

 **HOTEL STARDUST**

 **He gently held her hand and got her inside, she had a constant smile on her place was beautifully decorated with candles, the place was reserved for just the two of them**

Rajat: So how is the surprise?

Nishi: Wow, Mr Saxena, mere saath rehte rehte dheeer dheere aap bhi romantic hote jaa rahe hain

Rajat: Madam, har chiz ko jatane aur nibhaane ka waqt hota hai, har koi aapki tarah office mein nahi jatata

Nishi: Aaj toh maine sirf office mein chhupkar pyaar jataya hai, mera bas chale toh chilla chilla ke keh dun, mujhpe sirf aapka haq hai sirf aapka... aur aap par sirf mera...

 **Rajat smiled and took her to the table, he pulled the chair for her, they settled down, and had another conversation for a while, a waiter came along with the drinks to serve them, he placed it before them**

Nishi: Oh! You knew that I don't drink

Rajat: Yes and so do I

 **They had her favorite juice, she always loved to have it, a light piece of music played he asked her hand for a dance, she let it to him and he kissed it and they came together for the dance**

 _Chaahe de yaara khushiyan_

 _Ho jaaye ab "main" se "hum"_

 _Dil mein tu jagah de_

 _Yeh faaslon ko karde tu kam_

 **The danced hugging each other, being closer to each other, he twirled her and got her in front of her, while he was back hugging her, she had a constant smile on her face, which didn't disappear even for a second**

 _Maangi maangi duaa maangi hai_

 _Bas yehi duaa maangi hai_

 _Main din-ba-din tujhme rahun_

 _Ho… uff tak na yaara karun_

 _Ho…_

 **He pulled her closer, kissing her cheeks and then back to her lips , making her melt in those tender caress of his lips on hers...**

 _Tera hoke rahoon… haan rahoon_

 _Tera hoke rahoon o…_

 _Tera hoke rahoon… haan rahoon_

 _Tera hoke rahoon…_

 **SHARMA HOUSE**

 **Nishi returned from her date, this was for the first time that she had returned so late, Nimisha noticed her heading to her room, but she decided to keep silent**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Nishi woke up with a smile on her face, she looked into the mirror, she never did this before, but nowadays she was more conscious about her looks. She got into the washroom, took a shower and came back, she looked into her wardrobe, took a while to select the perfect attire for the day, in which she would look 'pretty', she was never so conscious about getting a perfect attire, It was strange for Darsh to see his sister behaving like that...**

Darsh: Aaj koi party hai office mein

Nishi: Nahi toh

Darsh: Toh kahin bahar jana hai?

Nishi: Nahi kyun?

Darsh: Is se pehle toh tu itna nahi saji na bas isiliye

Nishi: Chup reh...

 **She was irritated with his stupid questions, she took her bag and got downstairs, Rajat was at the end of the last shop in her colony, to pick her up, but when his eyes fell on her, he was stunned to see her in the pink and black playsuit, she opened the door of the car, Rajat couldn't take his eyes off her, she blushed and snapped her fingers in front of him**

Rajat: Beautiful!...

Nishi: Thanks...

Rajat(trying to tease her): Main,is mausam ki baat kar raha tha

Nishi: Mujhe achhe se pata hai aap kiski baat kar rahe they( she pulled his tie to fix it) Mr Saxena...

 **For the first time, he blushed and looked aside**

Nishi: Aww...

 **She pulled his cheeks and kissed on them**

Rajat: Nishi kya kar rahi ho...

Nishi: Pyaar jata rahi hun...

Rajat: Nishi...

 **Nishi giggled and side hugged him, Rajat nodded his head and started the car**

Juhi: Nimisha itne savere savere

 **She picked the phone**

Juhi: Haan bolo Nimisha, itni savere savere

Nimisha: Haan bahot jaldi hai lekin...achha vo sb chhodo, mujhe ye batao, aaj shaam, tum sab free ho kya?

Juhi: Haan, Main Shekhar toh free hain, lekin Varun ka pata nahi us se puchhna padega

Nimisha: Oh!...Wo darasal main soch rahi thi ki kyun na aaj raat ka dinner tum log hamare ghar karo, it will be a family get together, waise bhi hum kai dino se ham saath baithe nahin hain, is bahane doston mein kuchh baat bhi ho jayegi...

Juhi: Aa...Idea is not bad...thik hai hum aa jayenge, lekin Ice-cream meri taraf se

Nimisha: Okay

 **KKN OFFICE**

 **Aakash was in his cabin when the peon came with a parcel to his room, Aakash had a evil smile on his face when he saw it**

Aakash: Isi ka toh intezaar kar raha tha main...Kabir Sharma tu toh gaya...

 **Priya heard this from him when she was to enter his room, but then she decided to stay back, just then she saw Tamanna**

Priya: Tamanna Mam!

Tamanna: Yes Priya

Priya: Tamanna Mam, ek minute

 **She took her aside**

Priya: Tamanna Mam, kuchh gadbad hai, Aakash sir, Kabir sir ke khilaaf zaroor kuchh na kuchh plan kar rahe hain, abhi jab main unke kamre mein jaa rahi thi, maine dekha, unke haath mein koi packet tha aur vo keh rahe they Kabir Sharma tu toh gaya

Tamanna: Ye aadmi kabhi nahi sudhrega, tum chalo mere saath

 **They immediately walked to Kabir's cabin**

Kabir: Tum dono, achanak, kya hua

 **Tamanna narrates the entire incident to him**

Tamanna: Kabir, Aakash zaroor kuchh bada plan kar raha hai

Kabir: Tamanna, Aakash saalon se kuchh na kuchh plan karte aaya hai...kuchh hua ? Nahi na...tum fikar mat karo, karne do usey jo karna hai...You don't worry, and Priya, Tamanna thank you for being so concerned for me

Tamanna: But you got to be careful Kabir

Kabir: I will be

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **The Sachdeva family was at Sharma house for a dinner, Juhi and Nimisha were in the kitchen, talking and gossiping while the men waited in the hall for the conversation, Nishi and Varun as usual in Nishi's room with their conversation.**

 **Up in Nishi's room**

Nishi: Varun

Varun: Hmm(looking into his phone)

Nishi: Varun ye stupid game chhod meri baat sun

Varun: Suna main behra nahi hun

Nishi: Pehle wo phone chhod, meri baat sun

 **Varun kept his phone aside, folded his hands**

Varun: Bol

Nishi: Mujhe tujhe kuchh batana tha

Varun: Toh bata na, kabse bole jaa rahi hai par bata nahi rahi hai

Nishi: Varun, I am in a relationship...

Varun: Kya? aur tune ye baat mujhe batayi nahi, maine tujhe propose kia lekin iska matlab ye thodi hai, ki hamari dosti khatam, I can control my emotions on that, par tune mujhe bataya nahi ki tu Rajat sir ke saath relationship mein hai...

Nishi: Sorry yar Varun...ek minute...tujhe kaise pata ki vo Rajat sir hain, maine toh bola hi nahi

Varun couldn't control laughing

Varun: Tujhe kya laga, tu batayegi nahin, toh kisi ko pata nahi chalega... vo jo tu aur Rajat sir harkatein karte rehte hain na...tujhe kya laga tera best friend samajh nahi payega haan, main usi din samajh gaya tha jab maine tum dono ko lunch ke liye saath jaate dekha tha , aur us din jab maine tujhe lift offer ki, par tu nahi aayi ye bolke ki Papa ke saath ghar jayegi, aur aaj confirm ho gaya jab tu aur Rajat sir saath office aaye

Nishi: Tu, itne dino se observe kar raha tha hamein

Varun: Haan, dil bhi toota, is baat pe nahin, ki tune mujhe chhodke kisi aur ko pasand kiya, par is baat pe ki tune mujhe bataya nahi, I was waiting, ki kab tu batayegi, but I am so happy for you

Nishi: Really? Tu khush hai na?

Varun:Haan, bahot

Nishi: Thank you so much Varun, that understand me so well

 **She hugged him immediately, Varun wiped off his tears behind her back and tried to smile...**

 **The ladies got the dinner to the table, the men joined helping them, Darsh also came along and joined them**

Juhi: Ye, Nishi aur Varun ko bhi bula lete hain

Nimisha: Nahi Juhi, ruko, unhe bulane se pehle, mujhe tumse, infact Shekhar se bhi kuchh baat karni thi

Juhi: Kya?

Nimisha: Baitho batati hun

 **She made her sit and sat next to Kabir**

Kabir: Darasal, Juhi, Shekhar hum dono ne Nishi aur Varun ke liye kuchh socha hai

Shekhar: Kya socha hai Kabir

Kabir: Shekhar, hum dono saalon se dost hain, Nishi aur Varun bhi saath bachpan khela hai dekha hai, saath bade huye hain, hum soch rahe they, ki is dosti ko rishtedari mein badal dein, I mean un dono ka rishta...

 **Shekhar and Juhi looked at each other and smiled**

Shekhar: Darasal Kabir, ye baat, mere aur Juhi ke mann mein bhi aayi thi, par humne socha, ki pata nahi bachhe kaise react karenge is baat par, humein is rishte se koi shikayat nahi hai, bas ek baar Varun aur Nishi bata dete toh hum toh kal hi taiyyari shuru kar dein

 **Meanwhile a message from an unknown number came to Kabir, he opened it and was shocked with whatever he saw on the screen but he tried to ignore it**

Nimisha: Kya hua Kabir? Shekhar kuchh keh rahe hain...

Kabir: Kuchh nahi office se koi message tha, haan toh Shekar hum baat kar lete hain unse

 **Nishi and Varun also came downstairs, they saw the family already on the dinning table**

Nishi: Ye kya, hamare bina khana khane lage aap log

Nimisha: Arey beta abhi bulane hi waale they tumhe...

 **They settled down for the dinner, they were enjoying talking to each other while having the dinner, but Kabir seemed to be a bit lost, after the dinner they were having the ice-cream**

Juhi: Varun, Nishi...humein tumse kuchh zaroori baat karni thi

Varun: Bolo na mom

Juhi: Aa...wo darasal beta, tum log saath bade huye ho, ek dusre ke itne achhe dost ho, isliye humne socha ki beta, aap dono

Shekhar: Hum chahte hain ki aap dono ek rishtey mein bandh jaayein

Nimisha: Varun, Nishi tum dono ek dusre se shaadi kar lo isi mein hamari khushi hai

 **Nishi was hell shocked to hear that, she suddenly got up**

Nishi: Nahi!, Shaadi, Varun...

Kabir: Kya hua Nishi, itna kyun chaunk rahi ho

Nishi: Kyunki Papa, meri aur Varun ki shadi, aap log ye soch bhi kaise sakte ho...Papa main, Varun se shadi nahi kar sakti

Kabir: Arey lekin kyun ek kaaran toh batao, tum Varun, Juhi, Shekhar teeno ko saalon se jaanti ho

Nishi: Kyunki Varun mera dost hai Papa, main us se shaadi kaise kar sakti hun

Kabir: Tumhari maa aur meri shaadi hone se pehle bhi hum dost hi they

Nishi: Par Papa aap aur Mumma, sirf dost nahi they, aap dono pyaar karte they ek dusre se, lekin main Varun se nahi balki...(but then she realized what she could have spoken up) mera matlab hai main ye shaadi nahi kar sakti...bas...I am sorry...

 **She immediately got away and walked upstairs to her room**

Nimisha: Nishi!...ye kya tarika hai, neechey aao

Juhi: Nimisha shaant ho jao, it's okay.. ho sakta hai suddenly ye baat sunke usey ajeeb laga ho, tum shaant ho jao, aa humein bhi chalna chahiye haina Shekhar?

Shekhar: Haan I guess, chalna chahiye...

Nimisha: I am sorry Juhi, Nishi ne aise react kiya

Juhi: Koi baat nahi, hota hai

 **The Sachdeva family got back to their home,**

 **Nimisha and Kabir came up to Nishi's room to discuss with her**

Nimisha: Nishi, ye kya tarika tha, is se pehle toh tumne aise react kabhi nahi kiya

Nishi: Is se pehle aap dono ne bhi toh meri aur Varun ki baat nahi chhedi thi

Nimisha: Arey toh baat hi toh ki thi, tumhari aur uski zabardasti shadi thodi kara rahe they, tumne itna overreact kyun kiya Nishi...

Nishi: Lekin Mumma...

Kabir: Ek minute, ab main baat karunga, mujhe ye batao, kami kya hai Varun mein, aur sabse badi baat, tum dono ek dusre ko saalon se jaante ho, hum yunhi kisi matrimonial site ke ladke se tumhari shadi ki baat nahi kar rahe, vo tumhara dost hai, toh fir dikkat kya hai haan? Ek kaaran do mujhe

Nishi: Papa, Varun mera dost hai, maine usey kabhi, aise nahi socha

Kabir: Achha? Nishi, tumhari shaadi karne ka waqt aa chuka hai...aur aise mein Varun se behtar tumhare liye koi ladka nahi hai

Nishi: Par Papa main Varun se shaadi...

Kabir : Tum kuchh chhupa rahi ho humse, koi aur hai tumhari zindagi mein, tum chaaho toh khul ke bata sakti ho...

Nishi: Papa aisi baat nahi hai, lekin...

Kabir: Jhoot!...Nishi maine tumhe jhoot bolna nahi sikhaya, aur tum humse jhoot bol rahi ho haan...

 **Nishi came to tears, it was the first time that Kabir scolded her**

Nimisha: Kabir ye kya bol rahe hain aap

Kabir: Jawab do Nishi...

Nimisha: Nishi, beta ye sach hai, tum kisi se pyaar karti ho...haan bolo? Beta, humein batao, humne tumhe kabhi mana nahi kiya hai...

 **Nishi nodded her head...**

Kabir: Nishi, tumhare parents hain hum, tum kise pasand karti ho, ye janne ka pura haq hai hamara, achha hota agar tum,humein ye baat khud batati, naa ki kisi aur se humein pata chalti

Nimisha: Kya bol rahe hain aap Kabir...

 **Kabir took out his phone, he showed some pictures to Nimisha, Nishi was shocked to see that it was her and Rajat's date pictures...**

Kabir: Nishi agar is tarah se react nahi karti toh main ye samajh jaata, ki ye pictures morphed hai...aur pata lagata ki ye kisne bheji hai mujhe...lekin ab lagta hai...ki kuch karne ki zarurat hi nahi hai...

Nimisha: Ye sab kya hai Nishi...bolo...tu aur Rajat...

 **Nishi nodded her head lightly, Nimisha was totally disappointed with this, she never expected Nishi dating a man like Rajat**

Nimisha: Tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai Nishi?...Nishi, Rajat...Vo aadmi tumse umar mein 10 saal bada hai Nishi, 12 saal, 12 ghante, 12 din ya 12 mahine nahi Nishi...12 saal...12 saal kuchh hota hai

Kabir: Ek baar ke liye, Nishi ki khushi ke liye main vo 12 saal ka age difference bhool bhi jata, lekin Nishi vo aadmi divorced bhi hai

Nishi: Lekin Papa, main aur Rajat ek dusre se bahot pyaar karte hain...

 **Kabir gave her a glare, he wanted to scold her more...**

Nimisha: Kabir chalo yahan se...(Kabir looked at her)... Kabir...please..hum kal subah baat karenge ispe

 **She took Kabir from her room**

 **Kabisha's room**

Kabir: Nimisha, Nishi...usey kya ho gaya hai, vo Rajat se kaise...

Nimisha: Aap shaant ho jaaiye, main samjhaungi Nishi ko, hum samjhayenge usey, vo hamari beti hai Kabir, bahot samjhdaar hai vo samajh jaayegi

Kabir: Rajat us se 12 saal bada hai Nimisha aur..divorced bhi

Nimisha: Kabir relax, please shaant ho jaaiye...

 **She hugged Kabir and tried to make him calm**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Nimisha was serving the breakfast to Darsh and Kabir, Nishi stepped down, she took her steps to the breakfast table, Kabir got up from the table**

Nimisha: Nashta toh karke jaiye Kabir, aur main bhi toh aa rahi hun saath mein

Kabir: Mera pait bhar gaya, tum baad mein aa jana

 **He looked at Nishi, and took his bag**

Nishi: Papa please, meri wajah se nashta mat chhodiye, please Papa,

 **She came up to Kabir and held his hand**

Nishi: Papa, kal jaise maine behave kiya uske liye I am sorry

 **She hugged him and Kabir kept half of his hand on her shoulder**

Nishi: Papa, Rajat bahot achhe insaan hain, please aap samajhne ki koshish keejiye Papa

 **Kabir got aside, he didn't say anything and left the place**

Nimisha: Nishi! Papa ko thoda waqt chahiye, lekin jitna main unhe jaanti hun, wo is rishtey ko kabhi accept nahin karenge, aur shayad main bhi nahi kar paaungi, Nishi, Rajat aur tujhme 12 saal ka age difference hai, 12 saal kuchh hota hai beta, aur upar se uska divorce...Nishi, tumhare Papa samjhenge ya nahi, main nahi jaanti, main khud is baat ko accept kar paungi ya nahi ye bhi nahi jaanti, lekin tum is baat ko jitni jaldi samajh lo utna achha hoga, aur saath hi Rajat ko bhi samajhna hoga...

 **She picked up the dishes and got back to the kitchen, Nishi was more in the state of crying, she didn't knew what to do, she didn't want to lose Rajat, as well as her family, she immediatly called Rajat to meet her**

 **Nishi called Rajat to the Diamond corner, she was waiting for him since long, as soon as she saw Rajat in front of her she immediately hugged him, Rajat felt her tears on his chest...**

Rajat: Nishi!...Kya hua haan?

 **Nishi was sobbing, she didn't speak a word, which made him more tense**

Rajat: Nishi, look at me, Nishi...Kya hua, bataogi nahi ... Nishi mujhe bahot ghabrahat ho rahi hai batao kya hua

Nishi: Rajat!, Papa ko sab pata chal gaya...Rajat...

 **She narrated the entire incident to him**

Rajat: Lekin unhe video aur photos kisne bheje...

Nishi: Pata nahi, lekin Rajat, Papa is rishtey ke liye kabhi nahi maanenge...

Rajat: Nishi! Relax...please khud ko sambhalo

 **Rajat wiped her tears and kissed on her forehead**

Rajat: Nishi aao baitho

 **He made her sit on the chair, filled some water for her**

Rajat: Nishi, wo tumhare Papa hain, aur kahin na kahin, wo sahi bhi hain apni jagah, main agar unki jagah hota toh shayad main bhi yahi karta, wo galat nahin hain...Nishi wo thik keh rahe hain 12 saal kuchh hota hai, upar se mera divorce...koi bhi pita apni beti ka haath aise insaan ke haath mein nahi dega, jo uski beti se umar mein itna bada ho, aur toh aur talaaqshuda ho, mujhe pata tha, mere kal ki parchhainya, hamare aaj par zaroor padegi, isliye main chahta tha ki tum apne parents ko sab pehle hi bata do, Khair...Nishi trust me...sab thik hoga hmm...

 **He held her hands and kissed them he got her closer and kissed on her lips**

Rajat: Trust me, Sab thik hoga hmm...

 **Nishi nodded her head and placed her head on her shoulder, Rajat caressed her hairs trying to make her calm**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Aww thank you so much for your cute comments betu, hope u'll like this chap as well, and the song would remind you of something ;)  
**

* * *

 **KKN OFFICE**

 **Rajat was discussing the task for the day with everyone, the news that was to be flashed entire day**

Rajat: Thik hai Varun, Avni...hmm

Varun: Yes sir samajh gaya

Rajat: Nishi!

 **But Nishi seemed to be lost, she didn't answer to Rajat, she was thinking about him and her father Kabir, she was in a big dilemma  
**

Rajat: Nishi!

Nishi: Haan...kya hua

Rajat: Tumhe yaad hai na Monica Kalra ka interview lena hai tumhe

Nishi: Haan..

Rajat: Okay then, aur kuchh toh hai nahi, get back to work all of you

 **He dismissed the conference, everyone left the conference room but Rajat asked Nishi to wait**

Rajat: Nishi stay...

 **Nishi stopped there, she looked at him, she couldn't control her tears ,she broke into tears and immediately hugged Rajat**

Rajat: Nishi rona band karo, maine kaha hai, sab thik ho jayega toh sab thik ho jayega, main sab thik kar dunga

 **Nishi looked at him , he wiped her tears**

Rajat: Tumhe mujhpe bharosa nahi hai?

Nishi: Tum par toh khud se bhi zyada hai, par apni kismat par nahi...

Rajat: Nishi, kismat bhagwaan nahin, insaan khud likhta hai, aur mujhpe agar bharosa hai toh itna jaan lo, main tumhara bharosa tootne nahin dunga

 **Nishi hugged him, he held her face up and kissed on her forehead, reaching to her cheeks**

* * *

 **Kabir was looking at the news brought by rival news channels, but suddenly he saw something flashing on one of the news channels, and his eyes remained wide open, he had no control on his anger, he got downstairs**

Nimisha: Kabir kya hua

 **But Kabir didn't answer her, which he usually did, he walked up to the staff  
**

Kabir: Everyone from the editorial section right now in the conference room

Nimisha: Are you alright? Kya hua kya Kabir?

Kabir(yelled at her): I said everyone in the editorial section into the conference room Now...

 **Nimisha looked at him, he never yelled at her like that before, he got inside the conference room, Nishi and Rajat noticed him coming inside, all others also came inside and took their seats**

Avni: Kya hua sir aaj aapne hum sabko achanak...

Raghav: Haan sir, koi baat

Kabir: Aap sabne aaj ki news headlines dekhi ? From the rival news channel hmm? Anyone

 **But none did answer at this question**

Kabir: No one hmm? Great...

 **He turned on the tv inside the conference room, which flashed a news to which everyone was shocked, Nishi and Rajat couldn't believe their eyes**

"KKN ke editor in chief aur unki reporter ke love affair ka sach" **flashing the pictures of Nishi and Rajat being together, everyone looked at them**

Kabir: Mujhe achhe se andaza hai ki ye ghatiya harkat kisne ki hogi ( eyeing at Aakash) aur waqt aane par usey uska jawab zaroor mil jayega, lekin us se pehle aap sab se kuchh baat karna chahta hun, main is KKN mein tab se kaam kar raha hun jab se channel shuru hua tha, in fact ye channel aaj jahan bhi hai vo meri aur mere jaise kai dusre employees ki mehnat ki wajah se hai, hum logon ne isey khoon pasine se seencha hai, hamare liye ye news channel sirf ek news channel nahi hai, hamare pehle bachhe ki tarah hai, aur koi bhi isey nuksaan pahonchaane ki koshish karega...koi bhi(eyeing at Rajat), main bardasht nahin karunga, us rival news channel pe news meri beti aur Rajat ki nahin hai, balki KKN ke do employees ki hai, aur main kabhi nahin chaahunga ki KKN ko kisi bhi tarah ka nuksaan pahonchey, lekin aisa ho raha hai...

Kabir(got up): Rajat! he yelled

Rajat: Yes sir...

Kabir: KKN ki badnaami na ho iski zimmedari uske editor in chief ki sabse zyada hoti hai, aur filhaal tum KKN ke editor in chief ho, tumhare hote huye, tumhara personal matter national tv pe kaise gaya

Rajat: Sir main nahin janta tha ki

Kabir: Kya nahin jaante they hmm?...Mujhe is baat se koi farak nahi padta ,ki tum apni personal life mein kya karte ho aur kya nahi, par vo baat news channel pe nahi jaani chahiye thi, kaise gayi?

Rajat: Sir main nahin jaanta

Kabir: Great ! Nahin jaante hmm?...Mr. Rajat Saxena, maine tumhe editor in chief banaya tha tumhe is kaabil samajhke, par ab mujhe nahi lagta ki tum is layak ho, isliye aaj se aur bhi se main khud tumse tumhari wo position wapas leta hun, aaj se is channel ki editor in chief, tum nahi hoge...

Nishi: Lekin Papa isme Rajat...

Kabir: I am not speaking to you Ms Nishi Sharma...behtar hoga tum beech mein na bolo...so is it clear to everyone, Rajat am I clear

Rajat: Yes sir

Kabir: Rajat

Rajat:Jee

Kabir: Main nahin jaanta ki tum kaise karoge, lekin aadhe ghante ke andar andar vo news hatt jaani chahiye, fir chaahe tum iske liye unhe rishwat do, unhe gunn point pe rakho, unke upar police case karo I don't care , Wo news hatt jaani chahiye

Rajat: Okay sir...hatt jayegi

Kabir: Tamanna help him, make it sure that he does it

Tamanna: Okay Kabir don't worry news hatt jayegi

 **Everyone started to leave the conference room, but Kabir stopped Nishi**

Kabir: Nishi!

 **Nishi stopped, Kabir took his steps to her**

Nishi: Haan Papa

Kabir: Ek baat apne dimag mein achhi tarah se bitha lo, aaj se, balki abhi se tum mujhe is office mein Sir kehke bulaogi

Nishi: Okay Papa...I mean Sir

Kabir: Good! That makes me more comfortable

Nishi: Aapko kuchh kehna tha?

Kabir: Ab main jo kahunga KKN ke editor in chief aur business head ki haisiyat se kahunga, Jo kuchh aaj hua uske baad mujhe lag raha hai ki KKN ki is badnaami ki tum bahot badi zimmedar ho, tum apni personal life mein kya karti ho, kis se milti ho, is se mujhe koi matlab nahi hai, lekin agar us baat ka asar mere KKN pe padta hai toh bardasht nahin karunga, isey meri last warning samjho, agar iske baad KKN ka naam tumhari wajah se kharab hua, toh main vo karunga jo tumne socha bhi nahin hoga, kyunki tum janti nahi ho Nishi, ki is duniya mein apne dono bachhon se, apni biwi yaha tak ki apni maa se badhkar maine KKN se pyaar kiya hai, aur koi isey nuksaan pahonchaaye, main bardasht nahin karunga, fir chaahe vo koi bhi ho toh aage se apne parivar ke baare mein na sochke, apni neeji zindagi ke baare mein na sochke , kam se kam is KKN ke baare mein zaroor sochke koi bhi kadam uthana, samjhi tum?

Nishi: Jee sir

 **She looked at Kabir with her wet eyes**

Kabir: Leave!

 **Nishi slowly walked away from the place**

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Rajat came downstairs he showed the watch to Nishi and smiled to her, Nishi packed her bag and walked after him, they got into the car**

Rajat: Ab tum aise baat nahi karogi chup rahogi toh kaise chalega

 **But Nishi didn't speak anything,just when Rajat saw something and he stopped the car**

Nishi: Kya hua gaadi kyun roki

Rajat: Bahar aao

Nishi: Kyun?

Rajat: Kyunki maine kaha, arey bahar aao na

 **She stepped downstairs and saw him talking to a hawker**

Rajat: Bhaiyya teekhi banana wo kya hai na hamari madam thodi chatpati hain

Nishi: Ye kya hai

 **The hawker gave them the 'pani-puri'**

Rajat: Isey pani puri kehte hain

Nishi: Pata hai mujhe, par mera mood nahi hai

Rajat: Aise kaise mood nahin hai...Pani puri toh tumhe khani padegi

 **and he made her eat one of them, which brought a smile at her face**

Nishi: Rajat!

Rajat: Aisi hi haste huye achhi lagti ho tum, bahot achhi, bilkul wahi Nishi jis se maine pyaar kiya tha

 **Nishi blushed and closed her eyes**

Rajat: Kya hua?

Nishi: Rajat...

 **Rajat moved her hairs aside , he brought his face closer and kissed her tenderly, she closed her eyes and made a firm hold on his arms. She flung her arms around his neck forgetting about the rest, looking at each other they felt lost, He took her hand and looked into her eyes and it started raining suddenly**

 ** _Ishq bulava jaane kab aave_**  
 ** _Ishq bulava aave jab aave.._**  
 ** _Main ta kol tere rehna_**  
 ** _Main ta kol tere rehna_**  
 ** _Main ta baitha kol tere_**

 **and she danced in the rain along with him, she loved monsoon and his appearance made the more beautiful for her, he adored**

 ** _Tainu takda ravaan_**  
 ** _Baaton pe teri hansda ravaan_**  
 ** _Pagal main khud nu banaanda ravaan_**  
 ** _Tu hansdi rave, main hansaanda ravaan_**  
 ** _Tainu takda rawaan…_**

* * *

 **Nishi reached home she knocked the door and Kabir opened it, he noticed Nishi completely drenched in water, he wanted to speak but then he saw the car leaving the place, he had recognized it, he let her get inside, but didn't speak a word, Nishi's expression changed, she noticed a new side of him, the man who would bring a doctor to the house when she played in the rain, didn't even speak a word today. Kabir walked to his room, Nimisha was watching them from the kitchen. She took the towel to Nishi  
**

Nishi: Mumma wo Papa...

Nimisha: Thak gaye hain na...aur tu fikar mat kar hmm..kapde badal ke neechey aa jaa khana lagati hun

 **Nimisha knew that she lied to her, and even Nishi knew that he wasn't tired...**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Nimisha was serving the breakfast to Kabir , she was about to serve some more juice to her, but he held her hand**

Nimisha: Kya hua juice aur nahin chahiye? main kuchh aur laun?

Kabir: Nahin tum baitho mere paas

Nimisha: Kya hau Kabir

 **She sat next to him and held his hand**

Nimisha: Kabir, aap thik hain na? hmm kya hua?

Kabir: Nimisha, main zyada sakhti toh nahi kar raha na, agar aisa hai toh main abhi Nishi se

Nimisha: Kabir! Aap bilkul thik kar rahe hain, Kabir main samajhti hun, wo beti hai aapki, aapka haq banta hai us se naraz hone ka, aur aap kisi galat cheez ke liye naraz nahi ho rahe

Kabir: Fir bhi Nimisha, main apni beti ko khona nahin chaahta, aisa na ho, ki is sab mein vo humse meelon door chali jaaye aur...

Nimisha: Kabir aisa nahin hoga, vo aapki beti hai, mujhse zyada vo aapki beti hai, aur aapne parvarish di hai usey, vo koi galat kadam nahin uthayegi..

Kabir: Dar lagta hai Nimisha...itni sakhti se kahin vo bagawat na kar baithe

Nimisha: Kabir! Aisa nahin hoga, aur aap ye sab sochna chhodiye, aur haan office jaane se pehle, aaj aapko station jana hoga

Kabir: Station kyun?

Nimisha: Maa aa rahi hain...all the way from Bhatinda...

Kabir: Kya ? Maa aa rahi hain... aur tumne mujhe bataya bhi nahi

Nimisha: Abhi toh bataya na

Kabir: Haan lekin abhi bataya...pehle se batati toh

Nimisha: Toh aap taiyyar ho jaate haina? ( **Kabir glared at her)** Kabir, aap apni hi Maa se itna kyun darte hain...

Kabir: Tum jaanti toh ho vo...

Nimisha: Aww, Kabir, Maa aane ki khabar sunke aapka chehra bilkul chhote bachhe ki tarah ho gaya hai, you look so cute, sochiye...tab kya hoga jab vo aayengi

 _"Aayengi nahi puttar, aa gayi"_ **a voice just came from the door, Nimisha's eyes brightened up when she saw the person on the door, she got up to her and immediately touched her feet**

Nimisha: Peripene Maa

"O jiyundi reh puttar jiyundi reh" **she blessed her and hugged her**

"Aur Guddu tu, tune utthe hi baithke vo toast thoosna hai ki mere kol bhi aana hai"

Kabir: Guddu...!...Maa...(he smiled and came up to her, touched her feet and hugged her, but she pulled his ears)

"Nalayak ek number ka, tu isey bhejne wali thi mujhe lene ke liye"

 **Nimisha enjoyed all this she tried to hide her smile while Kabir stared at her, just when Darsh saw his grandmother and came running towards her he hugged her at once**

Darsh: Daadi!...Meri pyaari Daadi...(he pulled her cheeks)

"Mera pyaara Tinku" **she pulled his cheeks in return**

Darsh: Dadi, don't call me Tinku

Kabir: Pehle dadi ke pair chhuo Tinku ji

Darsh: Papa!...

 **and he looked at him, but then touched her feet**

"Waise meri gudiya kahan hai? Laado, kitthe aan?"

Nishi: Main yahan hun Dadi

 **Daadi walked up to her and hugged her**

"Haye main sadke jaun, kinni badi ho gayi hai, meri gudiya, kinni sohni lag rahi hai"

Nishi: Kaisi ho Daadi

"Main bhali changi aan"

Kabir: Tinku ji, dadi ka samaan andar rakho

"Chup kar oye Guddu nalayak, mera bichara pota jayega, saman rakhe, o tu jaa" (Darsh tried to hide his laughter when he heard **'Guddu'** )

Kabir: Main jaaun?

"Or nahi toh kya Ek mera pota hi toh hai jisne is khandan ka naam roshan kiya hai, warna tune meri dono bachhiyon ko bhukha hi maar diya hai"

Kabir: Maine kya kiya hai ?

"Chup kar, ab main aa gayi hun na, dekhna kaise ek mahine me inhe hatta katta bana dungi"

 **Kabir smiled, picked up her luggage and took it inside**

Nimisha: Maa, aap baar baar Bhatinde kyun chali jaati ho, aap yahin kyun nahi rehti hamare sath

Kabir: Yahi toh main inhe bhi kehta hun ki hamare saath ruk jaayein lekin maanti hi nahi

"Toh thik hai ab teri baat maan leti hun"

Nishi: Kya? Matlab Daadi aap humesha rahogi ab hamare saath

"Haan puttar"

Nishi: Yeyy!

 **She tightly hugged her Daadi**

"Wo kya tha na puttar ji pind mein meri bua ji thi, jab tak vo vahan thi, mera vahan rehna toh banta tha na puttar, ab unke bachhe america se wahan aa gaye hain, toh bas meri chhutti, aur main tum logon ke paas"

Darsh: Ab hum aapko kahin bhi nahin jaane denge Daadi

"Aur main kahin jaaungi bhi nahi beta ji"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know the chapter is painful but every lover has to pass a test**

* * *

 **It was lunch time everyone was at the dinning table to have their lunch , Nimisha was serving the lunch while Nishi was helping her, she was about to serve the rotis to Kabir but Kabir refused to take any**

Nimisha: Kabir roti leejiye na kya aap bhi...

Kabir: Haan wo...

 **she served them to him, a few minutes later**

Kabir: Darsh wo sabzi paas kar

Meena ji(his mother): O puttar Nishi tere bagal mein baithi hai usey bol...

Kabir: Bas maa ho gaya...

Meena ji : Par beta abhi toh tu sabzi maang raha tha

Kabir: Haan Maa, lekin bas ho gaya

 **He got up and walked away, Meena noticed that there was something strange between the two.**

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Meena and Nimisha were in her room, Meena was massaging Nimisha's head**

Nimisha: Maa aapke haathon mein sach mein jaadu hai...thank you so much Maa, aapko pata hai, aapke hote huye mujhe kabhi bhi apni Maa ki kami mehsoos nahin hui

Meena ji: Puttar ji main aapki maa hi toh hun

 **Nimisha looked at her and smiled**

Meena ji: Achha puttar mainu das, ye Guddu aur Nishu ke beech koi an ban hui hai kya ? Dono ukhde ukhde rehte hain, pehle toh aisa nahin hota tha, Nishu mere guddu ki jaan thi, bata puttar kuchh hoya hai ki?

 **Nimisha couldn't hide the situation now she explained everything to him.**

Nimisha: Ab aap hi batao ki main kya karun Maa, Nishi ko samjhaun toh Kabir rooth jaate hain aur Kabir ko samjhaun toh Nishi...

Meena ji: Ye baat hai? toh tu ab kuchh na kar, sab mujhpe chhod de, ab main aa gayi hun na main sab thik kar dungi...par apne tareeke se thik hai?

 **Meanwhile Kabir came to the room**

Kabir: Ye kya Nimisha tum toh meri maa ke aate hi unse kaam karwaane lagi

Nimisha: Maine kya kiya?

Kabir: Ye kya tel maalish haan ?...

Meena ji : Jalna band kar khotya... itthe aa mere kol baith, tere bhi sar mein maalish kar deti hun

 **Kabir sat before her and she started massaging his head as well**

Kabir: Oh Maa...kitne dino baad aapke haathon ki ye maalish mil rahi hai mujhe , ab neend bahot achhe se aayegi

Meena ji: Meri beti se jalna band kar samjha , jab dekho usey satate rehta hai..hmm...

 **Kabir and Nimisha laughed aloud**

 **After sometime Meena ji came up to Nishi' s room while Nishi was talking to Rajat on her phone, when she saw Meena she disconnected the call**

Nishi: Arey Dadi aao na

Meena ji: Kaun tha vo jis se tu baat kar rahi thi?

Nishi: Ka..Kaun Dadi

Meena ji: Bana mat mujhe bata kaun hai vo munda

Nishi : Dadi vi

Meena ji: Nishi... Laado...naam bata chal

Nishi: Daadi unka naam Rajat hai

Meena ji : Changa naam hai, mujhe milwayegi na us se

 **Nishi blushed and nodded her head**

Meena ji: Kal mujhe us se milwana hmm? milwayegi na...

Nishi: Jee

Meena ji: Chal ab chheti se so jaa raat badi ho gayi hai beta...

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Rajat was nervous, Nishi had called her to meet in the Stardust restaurant, he knew he had to meet Nishi's grandmother so he was completely well dressed in a** **brown body hugging formal shirt, and black trouser, he had tied his buttons to the top of his neck, he was very much nervous.**

 **When Nishi saw his appearance she almost burst out laughing**

Nishi: Ye kya huliya hai? Tumhe is huliye mein ghabrahat nahi ho rahi( she tried to open his collar buttons)

Rajat(stopping her): Kya kya kar rahi ho Nishi abhi tumhari daadi aane wali ho

 **Nishi giggled but then she looked at him and stopped herself from laughing**

Nishi: Aane wali nahi hain aa gayi, vo dekho wahan...

 **She pointed to her grandmother who just entered the restaurant**

Nishi: Wo rahi meri Daadi

 **Rajat saw Meena ji**

Rajat: Pakka ye tumhari Daadi hai na?

Nishi: Haan lekin kyun?

Rajat: Look at her she looks so young

 **Nishi smiled at him meanwhile Meena ji saw Nishi along with Rajat**

Meena ji(thinks): Rajat toh wakai Nimisha ne jitna bataya tha Nishi se us se bhi bada lagta hai, aur upar se divorcy bhi, haye rabba Nishi puttar tu kyun nahi samajh rahi jo tere maa baap tujhe samjhana chaah rahe hain, mata rani kare sab thik ho jaaye

 **Meena tries to smile , Rajat bent down to touch her feet**

Meena ji : Jiwnde reh puttar

 **They all talked for** **quite a long time , Meena ji liked Rajat' s nature, she left them sometime alone**

Rajat: Nishi tumhari daadi na sach mein bahot cute hain

Nishi : I know that

Rajat: Agar tumhari dadi pehle mil gayi hoti na toh..

Nishi: Toh?

Rajat: Toh main unse shadi kar leta

 **and she hits him slightly**

Nishi: Achha suno bahar chalo

Rajat: Kahan?

Nishi: Chalo toh sahi

 **She took his hand** **and took him outside**

Rajat: aur jaa kahan rahe hain hum

Nishi : Gaadi mein baithiye Rajat

Rajat: Lekin hum jaa kahan rahe hain ?

Nishi: Long drive pe aur is baar gaadi main chalaungi

Rajat: Tumhe gaadi chalana aata hai?

Nishi: Bilkul aata hai

Rajat: Chalo achha hai meri maut tumhare haathon hogi, tumhare papa ke nahi...

Nishi: Rajat!

Rajat: Kidding baba

 **They tied the seatbelts and Nishi started the car , Nishi stopped it at a beach**

Rajat: Kya hua Nishi hum toh long drive pe jaa rahe they na?

 **Nishi didn't answer anything she just stepped out and smiled...** **Rajat followed her, and she walked to the seashore**

Rajat: Nishi..

Nishi: Joote utaar ke aaiyega Mr Saxena warna is ehsaas ki khoobsurti ka andaza nahi hoga aapko

 **Rajat took off his shoes and held Nishi's hand , they closed their eyes and could feel the cold water on their feet**

 **Rajat and Nishi looked into each other's eyes , the cool soothing and relaxing breeze and the few droplets that came on their face**

 ** _O saathi re din dube na_**

 ** _Aa chal din ko roke_**

 ** _Dhup ke peeche daude_**

 ** _Chaanv chhue na_**

 ** _O saathi re_**

 **He brought her closer to him and she rests her head on his shoulder**

 _ **O saathi re din dube na**_

 _ **Aa chal din ko roke**_

 _ **Dhup ke peeche daude**_

 _ **Chaanv chhue na**_

 _ **O saathi re**_

 **She stepped up on his feet and they walked along he smiled**

 _ **O saathi re din dube na**_

 **She lost her balance but he held**

 _ **Thaka thaka suraj jab nadi se hokar niklega**_

 _ **Hari hari kaayi pe paanv bada toh fislega**_

 _ **Tum rok ke rakhna main jaal giraaun**_

 _ **Tum pith pe lena main haath lagaaun**_

 _ **Din dube na ha**_

 **He walked before her and she followed him till she could hang herself on his shoulder , he lifts her on his back**

 _ **Teri meri atti patti**_

 _ **Daat se kaati katti**_

 _ **Re jaiiyo na**_

 _ **O pihoo re**_

 _ **O pihoo re na jaiyyo na**_

* * *

 **Here on other side Meena ji was in a big delimma she couldnt understand what should be done, Darsh came up to her room**

Darsh: Daadi, aapke haath ke bane besan ke laddu khaane ko nahi mike bana do na daadi

 **But Meena ji didn't answer**

Darsh: Daadi...

Meena ji: Haan puttar banati hun barfi...

Darsh: Barfi nahi Daadi laddu

Meena ji: Haan puttar main apne laddu ke liye laddu zaroor banaungi

 **Darsh jumped in joy and he hugged her, they got into the kitchen Darsh helped her in cooking**

Meena ji: Darsh puttar ek baat toh bata, ye Rajat se tu mila hai kabhi?

Darsh: Haan mila toh hun, Rajat sir bahot achhe hain, haan thode se strict hain par fir bhi nature mein bahot achhe hain, lekin ye bhi sach hai Daadi ki wo di se bahot pyaar karte hain aur di unse , ye maine apni aankhon se dekha hai...

 **Meena ji smiled at him**

* * *

 **Next morning**

 **Meena ji was in Kabir's room**

Kabir: Arey Maa tum kuchh kaam tha?

Meena ji: Apne bete ke kamre mein aane ke liye kaam ki zarurat hai mujhe?

Kabir: Maa tum bhi naa aao baitho...

Meena ji: Puttar mujhe tujhse kuchh baat karni thi

Kabir: Haan toh bolo na maa kya baat hai...

Meena ji: Puttar Nishi se itni berukhi thik nahi, mera matlab hai ki main jaanti hun ki tu us se kyun naraaz hai, Nimisha ne sab bataya hai mujhe, par beta main Rajat se mili hun aur...

Kabir: Achha, toh Nishi ne milwa bhi diya aapko us se, aur aapko bhej diya yahan Rajat ki tarafdaari karne ke liye

Meena ji: Main yahan Nishi ke kehne se nahi aayi hun

Kabir: Wo jo bhi ho, lekin main is rishte ki manzoori kabhi nahin dunga

Meena ji: Guddu tu wahi kar raha hai puttar jo Nimisha ke Baba sa ne 25 saal pehle kia tha

Kabir: Maa...

Meena ji: Sach hi toh keh rahi hun main

Kabir: Maa, is baat mein aur us baat mein bahot farak hai, naa main Nimisha se 12 saal bada hun aur na hi meri pehle shaadi hui thi, na mere extra marital affair ki khabrein daud rahi thi, Maa bahot farak hai is baat mein aur us baat mein

Meena ji: Naa manzoori toh naa manzoori hoti hai puttar

Kabir: Lekin maa dono baaton mein farak dikhai nahi de raha Maa

Meena ji: Puttar, Nimisha ne tere liye jo kiya hai, agar Nishi bhi vahi karti toh tu bhi kya wahi karega jo Nimisha ke Baba sa ne kiya? Bol?

Kabir: Maine Nishi ko kabhi kisi cheez ke liye kabhi roka nahi hai Maa aur aage rokunga bhi nahi, lekin is bewakoofi jise wo apni khushi samajh rahi hai na , main us khushi mein kabhi shaamil nahi hounga bas uske bawjood vo jo karna chaahe kar sakti hai, umar bhar ke liye apne dil par patthar rakh lunga

Meena ji: Lekin tu bhi ye jaanta hai ki teri ijaazat ke bagair vo kuchh nahi karegi

Kabir: Umar bhar apni beti ko apni aankhon ke saamne baithe dekh kar bahot khush hounga main, par apne haathon se apna khud ka jeevan barbaad karte nahi dekh sakta. Iske aage mainn kuchh nahi kehna chaahta maa...

 **He said this and left the room**

 **Nishi overheard their conversation and she was again in tears**

Nishi: Papa mujhse itna pyaar karte hain aur main...2 mahine ke rishte ke liye main 22 saal ka pyaar aur rishta toh nahin bhool sakti na, Papa, aapki beti wahi karegi jo aap chaahte hain...

 **Nishi called Rajat and asked him to meet her in the nearby coffee house**

 **Here on other side**

 **Kabir saw Nimisha in the hall he hugged her, he was in tears**

Kabir: Nimisha chalo jaldi apna saman pack karo hmm...

Nimisha: Kya hua Kabir? Hum kahan jaa rahe hain

Kabir: Jodhpur, dekho zyada waqt nahin hai...hum bas abhi nikal rahe hain

 **he got into the room again, Nimisha followed her and he started putting all the clothes in a suitcase**

Nimisha: Kabir kya hua aapko? Aise kya kar rahe hain aap

 **But she was left unanswered**

Nimisha: Kabir...(she held his hand )

Nimisha: Kya hua haan? Aap achanak aise kyun behave kar rahe hain aur ye jodhpur kyun jaa rahe hain hum haan?

Kabir : Maine jo kiya bhagwaan shayad usiki saza mujhe de rahe hain...Maine tumhe tumhare Baba se door kar diya na Nimisha, isliye bhagwaan bhi meri beti ko mujhse door kar raha hai, lekin ab aur nahin, hum abhi jayenge tumhare Baba sa jo kuchh kahenge main sun lunga lekin hum chalte hain...haan...

Nimisha: Kabir...kya kar rahe hain aap...koi nahin jaayega Jodhpur...Kabir...Baba sa ne hamare rishte ko manzoori nahin di thi kyunki vo unki jhoothi shaan ke khilaaf tha, unke liye unka status zyada matter karta tha, paramparayein zyada matter karti thi, ego matter karta tha, rajgharane ke hone ka guroor...lekin aap jo kar rahe hain usme aur Baba sa ne jo kiya usme bahot fark hai, Aap Nishi ki khushiyaan dekh rahe hain, status ki wajah se aapne Rajat ko namanzoor nahin kiya hai...balki Nishi ko koi takleef na ho, uspe kisi buri cheez ka saya na pade uspe Rajat ke ateet ki chhaanv bhi na pade isliye aap ye rishta nahi maan rahe.

Kabir: Agar Nishi bhi wahi karegi jo tumne 25 saal pehle mere liye kiya toh

Nimisha: Kabir...Aap khudko doshi kyun thehra rahe hain...aap khud nahin chaahte they ki hum bhaag ke shadi karein, meri zid ki wajah se aapko majbooran karna pada kyunki maine khana peena chhod diya tha, maine khud ko nuksaan pahonchaane ki koshish ki thi isme aapki koi galati nahin thi, aur rahi Nishi ki baat, main usey jaanti hun, vo aisi galati nahi dohrayegi jo maine ki, kyunki un dono baaton mein farak hai Kabir, Baba sa galat they, aap galat nahin hai

 **Kabir looked at her and she wiped his tears**

Nimisha: Kabir, hum gaye they na unke paas, unhone kya kiya...mere jeete jee meri tasveer pe mala chadha di, bhara pura parivaar tha mera 25 saal ho gaye unhone hume maaf nahin kiya, aaj tak unke liye family status matter karta hai, Maa tak ko nahin milne diya mujhse , tab se maine maan liya ki meri family sirf aap hain...sirf aap, par is baat mein aur us baat mein bahot farak hai Kabir, aur ye farak Nishi ko samajhna hoga ki uske Papa us se kitna pyaar karte hain.

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

Rajat: Kya hua Nishi yun achanak tumne mujhe kyun bulaya ? Sab thik toh hai na

Nishi: Rajat ab jo main kehne wali hun usey bahot patience se suniyega, Rajat...

 **She took a deep breath**

Nishi: Rajat...main tumse ab ye rishta nahin rakh sakti...bahot pyaar karti hun tumse par chaahke bhi tumse koi rishta nahin nibha sakti...I am sorry Rajat I am sorry...

 **She was in tears but then she immedialtely got up and turned**

Rajat: Nishi...

 **Nishi didn't say anything she walked out of the coffee house, she walked to the center park and cried down ,she never thought she would ever do this but she had no other option...**

 **Her eyes swoll up of crying constantly, she couldn't handle herself...**

 **She tried to make herself calm and called Varun...**

Nishi: Varun

Varun: Haan bol

 **But she couldn't speak**

Varun: Tu ro rahi hai, Nishi...bol kya hua...bol na...Nishi...

Nishi: Tune 2 mahine pehle mujhse ek sawal kiya tha, main aaj uska jawab dena chahti hun

Varun: Nishi kya bol rahi hai? Kaunsa sawal ?

Nishi: Tu mujhse mil..

 **Nishi disconnected the call and she was into tears again, she couldn't stop herself...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nishi was waiting for Varun on the Marine drive, Varun took no time to reach there he knew Nishi was not well, he could feel the pain in her voice. He looked around and found her sitting on a stone and waiting for him, he tapped her shoulder.**

Varun: Nishi kya hua tune achanak se bulaya mujhe , sab thik toh hai na?

Nishi: Varun...( **she got up and pulled him into a tight hug** )

Varun: Kya hua Nishi?

 **Nishi wiped her tears, she held his hand in her hands  
**

Nishi: Varun...tumne mujhse us din us lawn mein, ek sawaal puchha tha, maine kaha tha ki mujhe thoda time chahiye, Varun, It's a yes

Varun: Nishi...ye tu kya keh rahi hai, tu toh Rajat se pyaar karti hai na,aur vo tujhse, fir tu ye sab kya bol rahi hai

Nishi: Vo sab galat tha, it was just infatuation, mere aur Rajat ke beech koi mel nahin hai Varun, umar ka fark aur soch ka bhi, hamare beech kuchh nahi milta, Varun vo sirf infatuation tha aur kuchh nahi

 **Varun made her look towards him and cupped her face**

Varun: Nishi meri taraf dekh, sach bol, tu sab jo keh rahi hai vo sach hai?

Nishi(with tears): Haan Varun

 **She closed her eyes**

Varun: Nishi...please ye mat karo ye tum

Nishi: Varun do you love me?

Varun: Nishi

Nishi: Answer Varun, do you love me?

Varun: Yes Nishi...Par main tumhari khushi mein khush hun

 **Nishi held his hand again and looked at him**

Nishi: Agar tum zara bhi mujhse pyaar karte ho Varun, aur mujhe khush dekhna chaahte ho toh mana mat karna

 **Varun was unable to understand what he should say he hugged her**

Varun: Nishi, tu ghar chal...chal

 **He took her along with him to his home..they were in his room**

Varun: Nishi..dekh

 **But before he could say anything someone knocked at the door, and he opened it  
**

Varun: Achha hua Daadi aap aa gayi

 **Meena ji got inside and Varun closed the door**

Nishi: Dadi aap yahan?

Varun: Haan, maine bulaya inhe yahan, ye jo tu bewakoofon waali baatein kar rahi thi na isiliye, Paagal...maana ki main...pyaar karta hun tujhse...par main itna khudgarz nahi hun Nishi ki tujhe tere pyaar se alag hone dun, Daadi aapko pata hai, ye kehti hai ki ye mujhse shaadi karna chahti hai...bata Daadi ko, kyun karna chahti hai tu mujhse shaadi

 **Nishi sat in front of Meena ji she placed her head on her lap, her eyes were in tears, which didn't stop**

Nishi: Daadi main bas mumma papa ke yakeen ko sach mein badalna chahti hun, main jaanti hun ki papa mere aur Rajat ke rishte ke liye kabhi nahin manenge isliye main Daadi main unke liye ye karna chahti hun Daadi, Daadi, maine aapki aur papa ki baat sun li thi, jo 25 saal pehle Maa aur Papa ke saath hua, main nahi chahti ki kamzor padke main bhi aisa koi kadam uthaun, bas isiliye main ye karna chahti hun

Meena ji: Chup reh, main jaanti hun, ki tu kabhi aisa kuchh nahi karegi, pura vishwas hai mujhe tujhpe, Kabir aur Nimisha ko bhi hai, varna vo Nimisha ke Baba sa ki tarah tujhe kamre mein band karke na rakh dete? Puttar ji, pyaar bahot takat wali cheez hai, aur us pyaar mein itni jaldi haar nahi maana karte, thik hai tu chahti hai na ki Rajat tere papa ki nazron mein tere liye sabse sahi ladka saabit ho, toh aisa hi hoga

Varun: Aur ghabra mat Nishi, tune mujhse aaj pehli baar kuchh maanga hai, main vo zaroor dunga tujhe...( **he placed his hand on hers)**

Nishi: Matlab?

Varun: Main tujhse sagaai zaroor karunga

Meena ji: Aaho...bol de jaa ke Kabir se ki tu Varun se shadi karna chahti hai, aur Varun tujhse...baaki sab hum dekh lenge

 **Nishi immediately got up and wiped her tears**

Nishi: Ek minute, kahin aap log kuchh plan toh nahi kar rahe, nahi Varun, main tujhe papa ki nazron mein bura saabit hone nahin dungi

Varun: Kya kya kya kya? Uncle ki nazron mein main villain saabit hounga...o hello madam, mera pitne ka na koi irada nahi hai, main bhala aisa kyun karunga, agar maine aisa kiya bhi, toh uncle mujhe bachpan se jaante hain, do minute mein pakad lenge ki main naatak kar raha hun, fir vo aur Dad dono milke mujhe joote maarenge...

Meena ji: Haan puttar hamara aisa koi plan nahi hai, aur Rajat ko hero banane ke liye humein Varun ko villain banane ki zarurat nahi hai...dekhna, Rajat ki khud itni achhaiyan hain, ki vo mere guddu ka dil zaroor jeet lengi..

Nishi: Sach Daadi?

Meena ji: Ekdam sach

 **Nishi smiles and she hugs her Daadi, Varun also side hugs both of them**

* * *

 **Nishi and Varun hold hands and stand in front of Kabir, to which Kabir was quite surprised**

Nishi: Papa mujhe aapse ...I mean hum dono ko aapse kuchh zaroori baat karni hai

Kabir: Jo kehna hai jaldi kaho, main thoda busy hun..

 **Nishi came and hugged her father, to which Kabir couldn't resist he placed his hand on her forhead**

Nishi: Papa I am sorry, maine aapka itna dil dukhaya...I am really sorry...

 **Kabir nodded his head and wiped her tears**

Kabir: Nishi, mujhe teri aankhon mein aansu bardasht nahi hote, rou mat beta, haan main pita hun tumhara, isliye tumhare liye kuchh zyada possesive hun, lekin zyada der tak naraaz bhi toh nahi reh sakta tumse...

Nishi: Papa, aap mujhse naraaz nahi ho ...ye sunke mujhe bahot achha laga...Papa...I know I was stupid...main...infatuation aur love ke beech ka difference hi nahi samajh paayi, par ab main samajh gayi hun...infact, pyaar ke asli matlab ko pehchaan chuki hun( she looked at Varun)

Kabir: Main samjha nahi khul ke batao beta..

Nishi: Papa wo, Varun aur main ek dusre se shaadi karna chahte hain...

Kabir: Kya...kya kaha tumne...

Varun: Haan uncle, Nishi thik keh rahi hai, humne aapke aur mom dad ke ke decision pe bahot socha, aur humein laga ki you were right, hum dono ek dusre ke liye perfect hain,aur Nishi ko bhi ye baat samajh aa gayi ki Rajat sir se vo pyaar nahi karti thi, balki vo sirf uska bachpana tha...

Nishi: Haan Papa, infact main ye kabhi samajh hi nahi paayi ki Varun aur main, humesha ekdusre se pyaar karte they ek dusre ke liye hi bane hain...Papa, humein ye rishta manzoor hai

 **A smile came to Kabir's face when he heard this, he opened his arms for both of them and they hugged him...**

Kabir: I am so much happy with your decision Nishi...

 **He again smiled and blessed them, he called Nimisha**

Nimisha: Kya hua kyun chilla rahe ho...

Kabir: Nishi ka decision sunane ke liye and I want you to make my favorite dark chocolate cake, Shekhar aur Juhi ko bhi invite karo, unhe bhi ye sunna chahiye

Nimisha: Kya hua Kabir baat toh bataiye...

Kabir: Our little angel is getting married Nimisha, Nishi aur Varun ekdusre se shadi karna chahte hain...celebrate karna chahiy na...

 **Nimisha smiled when she heard the news, she hugged both of them**

Nimisha: Of course Kabir, celebrate bhi karenge,aur cake bhi banega...par filhaal ek sweet ho jaaye,main abhi aati hun...

 **She got inside and brought one of the sweets that was Nishi's favorite, and made everyone have it...Juhi and Shekhar were also informed about this decision and they were also happy to know it...**

* * *

 **A few days passed Nishi and Varun's engagement was fixed, A peon came to Rajat's cabin and knocked his door  
**

Rajat: Aa jao

 **He took the engagement card to him**

Peon: Sir ye aapke liye hai ispe sign kar deejiye

Rajat: Kya hai ye?

Peon: Invitation card

Rajat: Kiska invitation card?

Peon: Sir aapko nahin pata?

Rajat: Nahi to

Peon: Sir ye Nishi madam aur Varun sir ki engagement ka card hai

Rajat(stood up): Kya?...

Peon: Haan sir...

 **Rajat startled at this, his feet moved backwards**

Rajat: Nishi aur Varun ki engagement...

 **He thought for a while but then signed the engagement card and sent the peon away**

Rajat: Nishi...itni jaldi tum koi faisla kaise le sakti ho, itni jaldi tumne hamare pyaar ko bhula diya, mujhse alag ho gayi aur...tumne jo kiya vo kiya...lekin ab main karunga...tum aage badh chuki ho Nishi, toh main bhi yahi bataunga, ki main bhi aage badh chuka hun, tumhe bhula chuka hun...

* * *

 **Finally it was the day of Nishi and Varun's engagement, Nishi was getting ready, she looked extremely beautiful in the white lehenga , with pearl and diamond jewellery on it, she looked happy, not because she was getting married, but because, Rajat had accepted her invitation and he would get another chance to create a space in her father's heart. She received a call from Varun  
**

Varun: Taiyyar hai

Nishi: Haan Varun...

Varun: Lekin ek baat sun, apni ungli wungli mat kaat lena yar

Nishi: Main kyun ungli kaatungi?

Varun: Vo ddlj ka logic hai na ki engagement ring left hand mein pehente hain, dil ka direct connection hota hai something...

Nishi: Haan toh?

Varun: Toh ddlj jaise apni ungli mat kaat lena please, main right hand mein vaise hi pehna dunga anguthi...

Nishi: Excuse me, main ye aise logic mein believe nahi karti , toh main apni ungli vungli nahi kaatungi so don't worry

Varun: Thank god Nishi I am so much relieved

 **Nishi was brought downstairs by Priya and Avni**

Avni: Nishi tu pakka ye engagement kisi dabaav mein nahi kar rahi na

Nishi: Nahi yaar, main is engagement se bahot khush hun

 **Varun looked at Nishi , she was looking extremely beautiful in that moon like look...Varun stepped up to her he too was looking handsome in the white sherwani**

Varun: Nishi, tu sach mein white fairy lag rahi hai yar, promise me, ki agle janam mein koi Rajat nahi hoga tu sirf meri hogi, kyunki agle janam mein main sehen nahi karunga haan

 **Nishi smiled at his words**

Nishi: I promise Varun

Varun: Promise todna nahin haan...

Nishi: Don't worry nahin todungi haan

 **She held his hand, and at the same time, Rajat entered the venue, he noticed the them together, Nishi also saw him, she had a wider smile on her face, she looked at him and smiled again...but Rajat ignored her, he took his steps and the bouquet in his hands to Kabir and Nimisha**

Rajat: Congratulations Mam Sir...

 **Kabir smiled and took the flowers from him...**

Kabir: Thank you Rajat, please join the party

 **Nishi looked at him, but he didn't give any attention to her**

Nishi: Rajat ...mujhe unhe samjhana hoga...main aati hun Varun

 **Rajat took a glass of whiskey in his hand, he saw Nishi stepping towards him...he drank all of it in just one go...**

Nishi: Rajat mujhe aapse baat karni hai vo...

 **But Rajat ignored him took another glass and left the place, many times Nishi tried to talk to him but he ignored her...**

 **Time had come for Nishi and Varun's engagement, they excanged their rings, but Nishi's eyes continued to stick on Rajat... after receiving best wishes from friends and family, Nishi thought of trying to talk to him again...she managed to take him along with her without being noticed, she took her to a room and locked the door from inside**

Rajat: Nishi ye kya badtamizi hai, ye kya kar rahi ho tum

Nishi: Ye toh aap bataiye ki aap kya kar rahe hain Rajat, jab se aap aaye hain aap mujhe ignore kar rahe hain

Rajat: Oh toh tumhe is baat ka bura laga ki maine tumhe wish nahi kiya...Many many congratulations Nishi, I wish you a very happy life together ahead

Nishi: Rajat!...tumhe ho kya gaya hai..tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho...

Rajat: Kya kaise kar sakta hun, wish kar diya ab aur kya karun

Nishi: Ye jaante huye bhi ki main aapse pyaar karti hun fir bhi

Rajat: Pyaar? Nishi, bhulo mat you are Varun's fiance, this doesn't suit you hmm...aur is tarah se tumhe yahan kisine mere saath dekh liya toh log faaltu baatein karenge, so I should leave right

Nishi: Rajat...

 **But Rajat moved to the door, he was to open the door when Nishi pulled him...**

Nishi: Tum khudko samajhte kya ho haan, ek toh main sagaai kar rahi hun sirf hum dono ki bhalai ke liye, taaki tum, meri papa ki nazron mein ek achhi damad ki chhavi dikha sako aur tum ho ki...Now listen Mr Rajat Saxena, tum kabse yahi dikhane ki koshish kar rahe ho na ki tumhe koi farak nahi padta..toh thik hai...aaj ke baad mujhe bhi nahi padta..

 **She turned to walk away...Rajat held her hand and made her turn towards him, he saw tears in her eyes...**

Rajat: Nishi!...hey...Nishi...I am...I am sorry Nishi mujhe laga ki

Nishi: Ki main tumhe dhokha de rahi hun...aise soch bhi kaise sakte ho tum Rajat...kisi aur ke naam ki anguthi pehnna kitna mushkil hai jaante bhi ho tum...aur tumne bina soche kitni aasani se ilzaam laga diya mujhpe ek bhi baar socha nahi ki mujhpe kya beetegi..

Rajat: Toh aur kya karta..ekdam se tumne bhi toh rishta tod diya...aur bina kuchh bole mujhse door chali gayi, aur ab ye engagement

Nishi: Toh ek baar puchh toh lete Rajat...

 **Tears fell by her eyes, Rajat hugged her and wiped her tears...**

Rajat: I am sorry Nishi I am sorry...

Nishi: I am also sorry Rajat...wo us din maine sach mein faisla kar liya tha ki main tumse saare rishtey tod dungi, apne papa ki khushi ke liye lekin...

 **She narrated the entire incident to him**

Rajat: I am sorry Nishi, ab rona band karo hmm..smile

 **He made her smile and kissed on her forehead**

Rajat: Main, Varun aur Daadi ki baat se agree karta hun Nishi, main khud ko ek mauka dunga, Kabir sir ko ye saabit karne ka ki mujhse better damad unhe nahin milega hmm...main ek koshish zaroor karunga...

Nishi: Ye sochke karna Rajat, ki ye tumhara pehla aur aakhri mauka hoga, agar tum fail huye toh main sach mein Varun ki ho jaungi, aur ye main jaanti hun, ki vo bhi mujhse pyaar karta hai, aur uska pyaar hum dono ke liye kaafi hoga, lekin is pyaar mein main usey kuchh nahin de paungi Rajat kuchh nahi,,tum fail huye...toh mere saath saath tumhari aur uski zindagi bhi barbaad ho jayegi, naa chaahte huye mujhe aisa karna padega...der mat karna Rajat...der mat karna..

 **Rajat nodded his head and again hugged her**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Nimisha was getting ready for the office, Kabir was also getting ready at the same time...and both of them were looking in the same mirror, Kabir was combing his hairs**

Nimisha: Kabir hato na saamne se

Kabir: Nimisha mujhe der ho rahi hai

Nimisha : Toh mujhe der nahi ho rahi kya, aur Kabir meri tarah tumhare lambe baal thodi hain, hato na ...mujhe taiyyar hona hai

 **Kabir looked at her and pulled her towards him**

Kabir: Main taiyyar kar dun...

Nimisha: Nahi...Kabir chhodo

Kabir: Main taiyyar karta hun na...

Nimisha: Kya Kabir tum bhi na...bachhe aa jayenge chhodo

Kabir: Arey main taiyyar kar raha hun na, dekho, ye baal...ye...

 **He held her hand and brought her close to him...**

Kabir: Baal sawaar dun hmm?...

 **Just when they heard the sound of the landline phone**

Nimisha: Kabir, phone

Kabir: Aane do, apne aap band ho jayega...

Nimisha: Kabir!...(she slightly pushed him )

 **and she moved downstairs...and picked up the phone...**

Nimisha: Hello!...

 **But she didn't hear anyone from the other side...**

Nimisha: Hello..kaun bol raha hai...hello...aapko aawaz aa rahi hai

 **But no one spoke from the other side**

Nimisha: Kaun baat kar raha hai...hello...

 **still no one spoke from other side...**

Nimisha: Maa...

Kabir: Kiska phone hai Nimisha

Nimisha: Hello...Maa...Maa aapko meri aawaz aa rahi hai na...maa kuchh toh bolo maa (tears rolled down her eyes) Maa...Maa...kuchh toh bolo maa..hellloo..

 **But the call was disconnected**

Nimisha: Kabir maa, thi phone pe...Kabir...maaa...

 **Kabir held her close to him and hugged her tight**

Nimisha: Kabir, Maa...unhone mujhe 25 saal baad phone kiya Kabir...maa ne phone kiya..par vo kuchh boli nahin...Kabir...

Kabir: Shaant ho jao Nimisha, shaant ho jaao...

 **He tried to console her , made her sit on the sofa**

Kabir: Nimisha, ye rone ki baat nahi hai...tumhe khush hona chahiye, unhone 25 saal baad apni beti ko yaad kiya hai...

 **Nimisha nodded her head and wiped her tears, she hugged him again**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Long chapter after a long time... Enjoy reading**

* * *

 **Only a few days were left for Nishi and Varun's marriage, the family was busy with the arrangements, Kabir had asked the wedding planners report him regularly, Rajat was also helping the family with the arrangements. Kabir saw him instructing a few men at one of the small functions in the marriage.**

Kabir: Rajat

Rajat: Jee

Kabir: Tumhe ye sab karne ki zarurat nahi hai, mehmaan ho, mehmaano ki tarah raho..khao piyo, ye khatirdari mat karo hmm

Rajat: Nishi ko dulhan banane toh nahi diya aapne, kam se kam uski doli sajane ka haq toh deejiye, please Sir, ye haq mat chheeniye mujhse...

 **Rajat smiled, joined his palms and left from the place...**

 **A while later...Nimisha was instructing the floweriest to place orchids in her room**

"Par aapko toh hamesha se gulaab hi pasand they na Nimisha" **she heard a voice which was very well known to her**

Nimisha: Maa...

 **she said without turning**

Nimisha: Maa...

 **She turned to her and her eyes became glossy when she saw her parents standing before her eyes , she immediately walked to them and hugged both of them**

Nimisha: Maa, Baba sa, aap itne saalon baad...

 **she cried hugging both of them**

"Aate kaise nahin, humari naatin ka vivaah tha, aur kunwar saa ne humein raajsi nyota jo bheja tha" **said her father Thakur Uday Singh Rathore eyeing Kabir who was standing a bit away, Nimisha looked at Kabir and he smiled, she ran up to him and hugged him...**

Nimisha: Thank you Kabir...thank you so much...

Kabir: Nimisha..maine kuchh nahin kiya..dekho, tumhari Maa aur Baba sa tumse itne saalon baad milne aaye hain unse milo, baatein karo

Uday ji: Nimisha, hum is vivah mein prastut toh honge, lekin us se pehle aapka aur kanwar sa ka raajsi swagat hoga humare ghar mein...

 **Kabir smiled and touched their feet to take their blessings, meanwhile Nishi and Darsh came downstairs...**

Vandita ji (Nimisha's mother): Ye Nishi hai na Nimisha

Nimisha: Maa aapko kaise pata

Vandita ji: Bilkul tumhari hi toh chhavi hai ye Nimisha, jaise tumne kaha tha...(she caressed her forehead)...beta hum aapki nani maa hain

Darsh: aur aapne mujhe nahi pehchana , very bad...

Uday ji: Kaise nahi pehchana aap humare chhote kunwar sa Darsh hain..hai na

Darsh: Nana ji...(he smiled)

 **Meena ji was standing aside, Vandita came to her and hugged her**

Vandita ji: Meena ji, hum aapka shukriya ada kaise karen, aapne hamari beti ka bilkul ek maa ki tarah khayal rakha...zindagi ke jis mod pe usey sabse zyada zarurat hamari thi tab aapne uska haath thaama

Meena ji: Kaise na karti...kya Nimisha meri beti nahi

 **Vandita ji joined palms to thank her...**

Uday ji: Toh taye raha, Nishi ki mehndi aur sangeet ki rasam hamare mansion se hongi...aapko koi aitraaz toh nahin Banna sa?

Kabir: Kaisi baatein kar rahe hain Baba sa, Nishi aapki bhi beti hai, aap jaisa kahenge waisa hoga...

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Kabir and his entire family were called at the mansion by Nimisha's family...Vandita ji welcomed Nimisha and Kabir in a royal manner, Nimisha also applied tilak to his forehead and bent to touch his feet, while Kabir stopped him**

Kabir: Kya kar rahi ho Nimisha

Nimisha: Rajputi rang hai kanwar sa chakh leejiye, varna Maa ke Guddu banane mein zara bhi der nahi lagaungi...

Kabir: Tum bhi na

 **she giggled when he made an innocent face...**

Vandita ji: Nimisha bai sa, aap aaiye mere saath

Nimisha: Jee..

 **The other relatives took Kabir and Meena ji along with them for their hospitality**

Darsh: Wow, ye mansion hai ya pura palace...Di..iska matlab mumma ek royal princess hai?

Nishi: Hmm, kuchh aisa hi samjho...arey baba Nanu ek bahot bade thakur hain...isliye wo abtak purane riti riwaz maante hain..aur papa tab sirf ek reporter they...isiliye toh...

Darsh: Isiliye kya?

Nishi(thinking): islliye papa ki salary aur status jab Nanu ne dekha hoga toh unhe laga hoga ki unki princess jaisi beti kaise khush rahegi, galat toh vo bhi nahi they...

Darsh: Di..isliye kya?

Nishi: Arey baba, agar mumma princess hain...toh hamare papa kisi prince se kam thodi na hain...

Darsh: You are absolutely right..achha di..mujhe na ye pura palace explore karna hai...tu chalegi mere saath...oh nahi sorry...aap chalengi hamare saath Nishi Bai sa

Nishi: Nahi...aap jaiye chhote kunwar saa...

 **She smiled and he left to explore the entire palace...It was evening, Rajat was again there to help the family with the arrangements...Nishi saw him over there and she pulled his hand and took him to the terrace**

Rajat: Arey Nishi..kya bachpana hai ye?aur Nishi bai sa, aap bhool rahi hain, ye is tarah se, kisi par purush ko akele mein leke aana, aapki shaan ke khilaaf hai bai sa...

Nishi: Rajat shut up..aur ye batao...Tum kar kya rahe ho...aur tumne socha hai, Papa ko kaise manaoge..?

Rajat: Kis cheez ke liye manana hai

Nishi: Rajat!

Rajat: Achha baba achha..thik hai..vaise main sach much kuchh nahi kar raha, matlab maine aisa kuchh socha nahi hai

Nishi: Kya matlab? Kuchh socha nahi hai matlab, tum kya yunhi haath pe haath rakhke baithe rahoge, aur..tum kya yahan mere Papa ke helper banne aaye ho

Rajat: Haan, main tumhare papa ka helper toh kya, butler banne ko bhi taiyyar hun

Nishi: Kya?

Rajat: Haan, agar mere butler banne se tumhare Papa tumhara haath mere haath mein dete hain toh isme burai kya hai, aur ab tum dekhna, mere alag alag roop..

 **He said this smiled and left the place...Nishi was confused as she didn't understand Rajat's plan..**

* * *

 **Later that Night**

 **Uday ji came to the kitchen to check the dinner arrangements but he was surprised to see an unknown face in the royal kitchen instructing the chefs about the food, he felt as if it was the head chef , he smiled and left the kitchen...**

 **After sometime, they all were at the dinner table, the servants served them with the food..**

Kabir:Baba sa iski kya zarurat thi..wo..

Uday ji: Hum samjhe nahin Kunwar saa...kya matlab?

Nimisha: Kabir kehna chahte hain...

Vandita ji: Nimisha, ye hamara ghar hai, aap apne ghar bhale hi kunwar sa ka naam leejiye, par yahan nahi..

Nimisha: Jee..Maa..vo mera matlab hai Banna saa

Darsh(silently to Nishi): Banna sa? Ye kaisa naam hua?

 **and Nishi slapped his hand**

Nishi: Chup!

Nimisha: Maa Banna sa ke kehne ka matlab hai ki ye sara khana unki aur Maa ka manpasand ka bana hai, toh ye takleef uthaane ki zarurat nahi thi

Vandita ji: Lekin beta, humein sach mein nahi tha ki ye khana Meena ji aur kunwar sa ke pasand ka hai, aur humein toh pata bhi nahi tha ki aaj khana mein bana kya hai, vo toh hum kal ke khane mein tumse puchhke banwane ka soch rahe they, ye khana toh chefs ne banaya hai

Nimisha: Maa toh fir ye khana kisne banwaya...

Uday ji: Humein pata hai, lagta hai vo jo naya chef aaya hai, usne ye sab banwaya hai

Vandita ji: Naya chef, par humne toh koi naya chef appoint nahin kiya

Uday ji: Kamaal hai toh fir ye sab kisne banaya...(he asked the peon to call the person who was in kitchen with them)

"Khamma Ghani saa" **Nishi almost coughed when she heard Rajat's voice , she turned and was surprised to see him there**

Rajat: Aapne mujhe bulwaya

Uday ji: Haan, aap hain kaun...aap kaise jante they ki Kunwar sa ko ye sab pasand hai

Rajat: Ji mera naam Rajat hai wo main

Kabir: Ye Nishi ke dost hain

Rajat: Ji, aur main Kabir sir ke office mein senior reporter hun aur main Nishi ka dost hone ke naate, Sharma family ki help kar raha tha, shadi ki arrangements mein, Sir aur inki family pehli baar aapke ghar aaye they, aur aapka rutba kaun nahi jaanta, bas isiliye main chahta tha ki sara khana Sir ki pasand ka bane, aur saath mein Dadi ji ke bhi, aur sirf main nahi balki...kal Nishi ke saare dost bhi aa jayenge yahan

Uday ji: Bhayi ye toh bahot achhi baat hai..aap ek kaam keejiye aap bhi humein dinner pe join keejiye aur haan, kal ki mehndi aur sangeet ki rasmon ke liye, hum chaahte hain aap yahin ruk jaayein kyun Kunwar saa thik kaha na humne..

Rajat: Jee nahi thakur saa...wo main...

Uday ji: Wo main kuchh nahi...aap yahin rukenge...jab tak ki mendi aur sangeet ki rasam nahi ho jaati, aur yun samajh leejiye ye Thakur saa ka hukum hai

Rajat: Jee Hukum...

 **Nishi smiled at him when she heard this and Rajat winked to her.**

 **After sometime, Nishi went to Vandita ji's room**

Vandita ji: Nishi bai sa, aaiye, andar aaiye beta

Nishi: Nani maa, Maa ne kaha hai, aap bahot achhi kahaniyan sunati hain, bachpan mein toh main aapke paas nahi aa paai, aaj vo kami puri karna chahti hun

Vandita ji: Bilkul, aaiye, aur vo sirahne se takiya uthake mere paas let jaiye

 **But Nishi placed her head in her lap...**

Vandita: Boliye aap kiski kahani sunengi

Nishi:pehle kuchh baat bataiye na Nani maa

Vandita: Kaisi baatein?

Nishi: Aapne mujhe dekhte hi kaise pehchaan liya tha

Vandita: Aapko aankh band kar ke bhi pechaan lete hum Nishi

Nishi: Vo kaise?

Vandita ji: Aapki maa ki vajah se, darasal...jab Kunwar sa aur Nimisha ki shadi hui thi, Thakur sa toh bahot naraz they unse, yahan tak ki vo Nimisha ki shakal tak nahi dekhna chahte they, Nimisha ki tasveer pe mala tak chadha di thi unhone, itne naraz they vo unse, par hum toh maa hain, chaahke bhi Nimisha ki yadein apne zehen se nahi nikaal sakte they...Nimisha apni zindagi ke saare hisse humse bhi baanta karti thi, humein khat bheja karti thi...

 **(she** **brought a bundle of letters from her almirah)**

Vanditaji: "Maa, aaj Kabir ko promotion mil gaya, vo editor in chief ban gaye hain, Maa aaj bahot khushi ka din hai, hum flat se bade ghar mein shift huye hain, aap jaanti hain 5BHK hai wo bunglow, Maa aaj Tamanna aayi thi, Kabir ki college ki dost, mujhe bilkul achha nahi lagta unhe saath dekhke, Maa Kabir aur Maa aaj bahot zyada dukhi hain, aaj Kabir ko dekha nahin jaa raha, unki haalat dekhi nahin jaa rahi,Bauji ka dehaant ho gaya Maa, Maa Kabir bahot bimaar hain, lagatar 4-5 dino se bukhaar utra nahin hai,samajh nahi aa raha kya karun, Maa aaj main aapko bahot badi khushkhabri sunane jaa rahi hun, Maa main maa banne wali hun, Maa mubarakbaad maa aap nani ban gayi, mere liye meri zindagi ka sabse bada din hai maa, Maa maine aapki naatin ka naam Nishi rakha hai, aapko pata hai Kabir kehte hain wo bilkul meri parchhayi hai, par maa uski aankhein bilkul aapke jaisi hain, Maa aaj Nishi ne Kabir ko pehli baar Papa kaha, mujhse pehle unka naam liya main bahot khush hun, Maa aaj Nishi ne ye kiya wo kiya ,Maa aaj mere aanchal mein ek aur khushi aayi hai, Maa Nishi ka bhai Darsh...Maa aaj Nishi abroad jaa rahi hai apni padhai ke liye Nishi Kabir ki jaan hai main toh ek baar apne dil pe patthar rakhke usey apne se door kar dun par Kabir, Nishi unki jaan hai maa" kitna kuchh tha in chitthiyon mein, jo wo mujhe batana chahti thi, mujhse baantna chahti thi aur ek main jo chaahke bhi usey in chitthiyon ka jawab nahi de sakti thi, phir chitthiyan aana band ho gayi, shayad uski ummeed toot gayi thi ki kabhi jawab aayega...

Nishi: Oh! toh iska matlab Maa ne wo baat nahi batayi aapko

Vandita ji: Kaisi baat ?

Nishi: Yahi ki...meri aur Varun ki shaadi hone wali hai...

Vandita ji: Nahi wo toh Kunwar saa ne thakur saa ko rajsi nyota bheja tha, pehle toh thakur saa ko bahot gussa aaya par jaise hi maine ye saari chitthiyan unhe di, unki aankhein chhalak uthi

Nishi: Naani Maa, ab kahani par aate hain

Vandita ji : Achha bataiye, kaunsi kahani sunengi hamari rani bitiya

Nishi: Mummy Papa ki kahani...(thinks)...(shayad is se mujhe andaza ho ki mere Papa kya karenge)

Vandita ji: Achha thik hai..toh..

 **(Vandita ji was narrating the story to Nishi, while on other side Nimisha looked at a picture and she was lost in the past memories)**

 _Nimisha apni padhai puri karke KKN me as junior reporter ki tarah join hui thi aur Kabir wahan senior reporter tha isliye wo Kabir ke saath kaam karti thi, uske saath rehte rehte kaam karte karte dheere dheere dono kareeb aane lage aur ek din_

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Nimisha was waiting for Kabir on lunch but he wasn't there** **, she looked for him in the entire office he wasn't anywhere, she was worried as he was not picking up at home...Nimisha waited for him for a long time it was 10 pm he still wasn't there...after waiting for a few more minutes , Nimisha saw him coming on the bike...**

Nimisha: Kahan reh gaye they aap? Main kabse aapka wait kar rahi hun, aapko pata hai kitna late ho gaya hai mujhe ghar bhi jana hota hai, Maa aur Baba sa mera intezar kar rahe honge aur ek aap hain jo subha se gayab hain...aapko andaza bhi hai ki main kitni pareshan ho rahi thi...(she bombarded the queue of questions on him)

 **But with the rain and cloudy whether the lights suddenly went off and Nimisha immediately hugged Kabir...**

Nimisha: Aah! mujhe andhere se bahot dar lagta hai please kuchh keejiye Sir...

 **Kabir lit the candle and placed it in between them**

Kabir: Tum subah se mera intezaar kar rahi ho yahan?

Nimisha: Haan aur aap hain ki kabse gayab hain

 **She made her hold tighter when she heard the lightning in the sky...**

Kabir: Main ye intezaar deserve nahi karta Nimisha...

Nimisha: Aapko kaise pata ki aap kya deserve karte hain aur kya nahin

 **Kabir was silent for a moment he looked into her eyes, bent a bit forward , cupped her face**

 ** _Chaahe tum kuchh naa kaho_**

 ** _Maine sun liya_**

 **he leaned to kiss her and softly pressed his lips on her forehead**

 ** _Ke saathi pyaar ka_**

 ** _Mujhe chunn liya_**

 ** _Chunn liya Maine sun liya_**

 **Nimisha blushed and moved away , Kabir followed her and held her shoulders she turned and looked at her**

 ** _Pehla Nasha Pehla Khummar Naya_**

 ** _Pyaar Hai Naya Intezaar Karloo Mein Kya Apna Haal_**

 ** _Aye Dil-e-Bekaraar Mere Dil-e-Bekaraar Tu Hi Bata_**

 **Kabir played the invisible piano keys with his hand and asked her to dance, she placed her hand on his and they started dancing**

 ** _Udthaa Hi Fhirun Inn Hawaaon Mein Kahin Yaa Mein Jhool Jaun Inn Ghattaon Mein Kahin_**

 ** _Ek Kar Doo Aasman Aur Zameen Kaho Yaaron Kya Karu Kya Nahi_**

 **Kabir picked her and brought her aside**

 _ **Usne Baath Ki Kuch Aise Dang Se**_

 _ **Sapne De Gaya Hazaaron Rang Ke**_

 **Nimisha smiled and he took her hands , kissed them reaching to her face and finally lips**

 _ **Reh Jaaun Jaise Mein Haar Ke**_

 _ **Aur Choome Woh Mujhe Pyaar Se**_

 _ **Pehla Nasha**_

 _ **Pehla Khumaar**_

(Nimisha aur Kabir yun hi milte rahe, ek din usne soch liya ki vo ghar pe batayegi, mujhe jab pata chala toh main toh bahot khush hui, ki meri beti ko koi dil se chaahne wala mila par jab Thakur saa ko pata chala toh bahot gussa huye, kehne lage ki ek mamuli se reporter se apni beti ko shadi kaise kar dein, ya tak ki unhone Nimisha se ye keh dia ki vo dono me se kisi ek ka chunaav kar le, Kabir is sab ke khilaf tha, usne Nimisha se khud se door jaane ke liye keh dia, par vo kahan jee sakti thi uske bina, usne khana peena chhod diya, bagawat nahi ki lekin jeena chhod diya tha, ye sab Kabir se sehen nahi hua aur ek din, maine hi usey phone karke kaha ki vo aaye aur usey zindagi de jaaye)

 **Kabir secretly entered Nimisha's room in the mansion, he knocked her door and she opened it for him, when she saw him in front of her , her eyes were wet, and she fell unconscious**

 **Kabir cupped her face**

Kabir: Bas bahot hua Nimisha main, tumhe is haalat mein nahi dekh sakta...

 **he kissed her temple, lifted her in his arms and took her away**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **Nishi literally cried hearing their story**

Vandita: Arey tum kyun ro rahi ho meri pagal bachhi

 **Nishi wiped her tears and smiled**

Vandita: Jaao tum jaake so jaao

 **Nishi took her leave and left the place, just while coming out she bumped into Darsh**

Nishi: Darsh...tu na sach mein...dara diya mujhe

Darsh: Darne waali baat hai di

Nishi: Kya matlab?

Darsh: Di is mansion ke pichhey ek bahot purana ghar hai jisme ek ladki jalke mar gayi thi uski aatma yahan bhi aati hai

Nishi : Kya bakwaas hai?

Darsh : Haan di abhi thodi der pehle maine khud wo aatma dekhi

Nishi: Bahot stupid plan hai tera ye mujhe darane ka

Darsh: Arey baba main dara nahi raha sach mein...

Nishi: Chup kar, aur mujhe neend aa rahi hai sone de

 **Nishi went to her room, she turned off the lights and laid down on her bed , but still couldn't sleep**

Nishi(to herself): Nishi beta soja, kal teri mehndi aur sangeet ki rasam hai soja... Darsh toh kuchh bhi bolta hai

 **She closed her eyes tight and tried to sleep, but when she heard the voice of her phone ringing she immediately got up**

Nishi: Nahii...nahi..

 **but when she saw the phone ringing, she picked it, it was from Varun**

Nishi: Hello

Varun: So gayi thi kya

Nishi: Varun aadhi raat ho rahi hai log aksar so jaate hain is time tak

Varun: Arey toh mujhe kya pata tha tu waise toh jaagi rehti hai na

Nishi: Tu idhar udhar ki baat chhod mujhe ye bata tune phone kaise kiya

Varun: Maine toh ye puchhne ke liye phone kiya tha ki tu icecream khayegi?

Nishi: Kya?

Varun: Icecream puchh raha hun, zeher nahi

Nishi: Ye puchhne ke liye phone kiya hai tune...? Dekh Varun mujhe bahot neend aa rahi hai...tu akele jaake icecream wagereh jo khana hai kha...

Varun: Achha thik hai mere saath mat kha lekin

Nishi: Varun...

Varun: Achha sunn raat ke 2 baje ke baad apne room me bed, couch ya chair pe kuchh rakhke sona, suna hai khali jagahon pe bhoot aa jaate hain

 **She was irritated at him and she disconnected the call, a while later, she heard a knock at her window, she got up, and suddenly her eyes fell on a figure that appeared before her, she was scared of it and she yelled...while the person placed his hand on her mouth...**

Nishi(murmured): Bhoot!Bhoot...nahi nahi...bhoot...

 **but later when the person switched the night lamp on she relaxed, it was none other than Rajat**

Rajat: Kya hai kyun chilla rahi ho?

 **Nishi murmured something that he couldn't understand so he removed his hand slowly**

Nishi: aur tum aise choron ki tarah mere kamre mein kyun ghus rahe ho...main dar gayi na

Rajat: Nishi...sorry...Nishi bai sa, is samay hum aapke mangetar nahin hain aur agar hote bhi toh achhe ghar ke ladke is tarah par stri ke kamre mein nahi jaya karte...

Nishi: Achha toh aap achhe ghar ke nahin hai?

 **Rajat** **pulled her by his hand**

Rajat: Mazak bahot hua Nishi , tum nahin jaanti tumse milne ke liye main kitna bekarar raha hun, jab itne

Nishi: Huh! Khaak bekaraar, tumhari Nishi kisi aur se shadi karne jaa rahi hai, aur ek tum ho jo mere papa ke Butler banke baithe ho...

Rajat: Arey tumne wo nahi suna "the way to a man's heart"...

Nishi: Jao! tum na yahi sab karte rehna , aur koi aur mujhe apna bana ke le jayega...

Rajat: Nishi mere alawa aur kisi ka tum pe haq nahi...

Nishi: Pata nahi tum samajh bhi paoge ya nahi...ek mere mummy papa hain jo ek dusre ke liye jaan bhi dene ke liye taiyyar they aur ek tum ho, kal mere haathon mein kisi aur ke naam ki mehndi lag jayegi, tum dekhte rehna

Rajat: Priye...(he held her hand) I promise you kal aapke in sundar sundar haathon mein pehli mehndi main hi lagaungi...

Nishi: Pakka?

 **Rajat cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheeks and back to her lips...**

Rajat: Promise...

 **Nishi blushed and lowered her head**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **It was Nishi's mehndi rasam, ladies of the neighborhood had gathered for the same, Nishi was getting ready in her room, Nimisha was helping her with the jewellery and lehenga...**

Nimisha: Nishi maine tere gehne nikal diye hain, jaldi se inhe pehen lo thik hai...Varun ki family aati hi hogi

 **Someone called her name** **and she left Nishi in the room and moved out** , **Nishi was tieing the knots of her blouse, but her hands couldn't reach them, suddenly she felt a hand helping her, when she looked in the mirror she smiled to see it was Rajat**

Rajat: Main aur help karun?

 **Nishi could just smile and blush, he picked the bangles to make her wear those bangles...**

Rajat: Apni aankhein band karo

Nishi: Ab in chhudiyon mein kya surprise doge

Rajat: Karo toh

 **Nishi closed her eyes, after sometime when she opened her eyes she found the henna on her hand and something written on it**

Nishi: Ye kya hai Rajat

Rajat: Kaha tha na pehli mehndi main hi lagaunga

Nishi: Par ye kya likha hai tumne

Rajat: Apna naam tumhare haath pe bhi aur tumhare dil pe bhi

Nishi: Lekin ye kaunsi bhasha hai Rajat...meri toh kuch samajh nhi aa raha

Rajat: Teen bhashaon ke mel se banaya hai...

 **he smiled, kissed her hand and looked at her**

Rajat: Nishi Ishq mein fannah hona mujhe bhi aata hun, par main tumhare saath aur tumhare liye jeena chahta hun

 **Nishi went teary when she heard this she hugged him , he squeezed her under his arms**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Story is at the end so what do you think what will happen? Sorry for a short update**

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 **Meena ji got up from the bed but she was feeling a bit uneasy, she heard the voice of someone stepping to her, it was Nimisha**

Nimisha: Maa, kya hua aap aaj itni der tak so rahe they

Meena ji: Haan puttar vo, Nishi kal mere kol baithi thi na kaafi der tak baatein karte rahe isliye meri neend nahi khuli

Nimisha: Ye Nishi bhi na, main usey samjha dungi aapko raat mein disturb na kare aapko neend ki sakht zarurat hai

Meena ji: Nahi puttar uski koi galati nahi thi, bas mera bhi mann lag gaya tha

Nimisha: Achha main bhi toh jaanu kya baatein kar rahi thi aap log

Meena ji: Zyada nahi bas idhar udhar ki baatein...

Nimisha: Chalo achha hai Nishi aapse aur apni nani dono se kitna ghul mil rahi hai

 **Meena ji got up from the bed but then she again felt as if something was suffocating her**

Nimisha: Kya hua maa? Sab thik toh hai na?

Meena ji: Haan haan sab thik hai

Nimisha: Maa waise hum sab log abhi ek ghante baad kul devi ke mandir jaane waale they , aap kaho toh main ruk jaun

Meena ji: O nahi oye, tera rehna bahot jaruri hai, pandit ji ne khaas taur pe kaha tha ghar ki bahu ka jana bahot jaruri hai

Nimisha: Toh fir Darsh ya...

Meena ji: O chup kar, teri bhi na akal mere guddu jaisi hoti jaa rahi hai, main koi buddhi aan?...Main apna khyal na khud rakh sakti hun, tum log jao

Nimisha: Maa lekin

"Mrs Sharma if you don't mind main reh jata hun daadi ji ke saath" **said Rajat who was standing at the door**

Nimisha: Nahi Rajat tumm...

Meena ji: Kyun nahi reh sakta bilkul reh sakta hai, Rajat puttar tu hi rehna ghar vich

Nimisha: Thik hai Maa keh rahi hain toh tum ruk jao, and thank you Rajat...

 **A while later the Sharma family left for the temple, while Rajat stayed along with Meena ji, he cooked for her kept entertaining her, after sometime he got a call from his office and he got outside to recieve it**

 **Meena ji was watching tv and having her meals, but just then she felt suffocating, as if someone had blocked her nose and mouth...she got up to pick her asthama pump but she couldn't, after sometime Rajat came back he saw her struggling with herself, he immediately got the asthama pump to her and helped her inhaling it, she was relaxed**

Rajat: Dadi chaliye doctor ko dikhate hain

Meena ji: Nahi... puttar main... thik aan

Rajat: Zid mat keejiye chaliye daadi

Meena ji: Main thik... hun puttar ye toh...

 **Rajat realized that she wouldn't listen to him, he picked her up and took her outside, just when the family arrived back, Kabir saw Rajat holding his mother**

Kabir: Ye kya kar rahe ho tum? Neechey utaro maa ko, kya hai ye sab, hamare ghar se bahar jaane ka ye fayda utha rahe ho tum, meri maa ki jaan lene waale they tum...

Meena ji: O chup kar guddu

Kabir: Nahi Maa, aap yahan aao

 **Rajat left her and Kabir picked her hand**

Kabir: Main abhi police ko phone karta hun

Rajat: Lekin sir meri

Meena ji: O chup kar tu...Khotya nalayka...(breathing heavily)...O isne...meri jaan bachayi hai, ye na hota toh tu...aaj apni maa ko kho deta

Kabir: Maa aapko kya hua aap aise haanf kyu rahi ho

Nimisha: Kabir mujhe na subah se maa ki tabiyat thik nahi lag rahi, maine kaha tha main ruk jaati hun

 **Kabir took her to the hospital, the doctor checked her, he gave her a few medicines**

Kabir: Maa, kaisi hai ab

Doctor: She is fine now, 1-2 ghante ke liye unhe hospital mein rakhna padega, fir aap unhe le jaaiyega, achha hua unhe time pe kisine asthma pump de diya warna pata nahi kya hita

Kabir: Thank you so much doctor

 **Rajat heard their conversation from a distance but when he saw Kabir , he turned to leave**

Kabir: Rajat

 **Rajat turned to him**

Rajat: Jee sir

Kabir: Sorry, maine maa ki waise haalat dekhi aur bewajah tumpe chillaya, and thank you, tum nahin hote toh pata nahi aaj kya hota

Rajat: Sorry aur thank you kehne ki koi zarurat nahi hai sir, main bhi aapki jagah hota toh shayad aise hi react karta aur vaise bhi Daadi ji meri bhi toh...

Kabir: Main maa ko dekhke aata hun

 **He walked away from there, he got up to Meena ji who was in the private room**

Meena ji: Gussa thook de guddu achha thik hai, aaj se main time pe dawa le liya karungi, vo toh kal...

Kabir: Maa agar agli baar aapne apni dawai time pe nahi li na main khana khana chhod dunga

 **Meanwhile Nimisha also came inside**

Nimisha: Kabir galati meri bhi hai, jis maa ne mujhe beti bana ke rakha, uski main beti hi nahi ban payi

Meena ji: Ek chapet pehgi, vaddi aayi...

 **Nimisha hugged her and she smiled**

Meena ji: Achha baba kaan pakde, main khud apni dawaiya time pe le lungi bas...

 **Both smiled to her , a few hours later the family returned back to home.**

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Nishi was walking** **in the corridor, she heard her name from her parents room**

Kabir: Kya baat kar rahi ho Nimisha Rajat ne maa ki jaan bachayi iska matlab ye thodi hai ki main apni bachhi ka haath uske haath mein de doon

Nimisha: Par Kabir kya ham ek baar Nishi aur Rajat ke rishte ke baare mein nahi soch sakte

Kabir: Bas Nimisha mujhe is baare mein koi baat nahin karni, do din baar ghar ke darwaaze par baaraat aane wali hai main kuchh nahi sunna chahta

 **he walked out of the room, Nishi had already heard his words, she was left with tears in her eyes, she walked up to her room**

Nishi: Rajat tum chaahe kuchh bhi kyun na kar lo Papa is rishte ke liye kabhi bhi nahi manengi

 **She closed her eyes thought for a while and then picked her phone she dialed his phone number**

Rajat: Haan boliye Nishi bai sa

Nishi: Rajat main mazak ke mood mein nahi hun, maine tumhe phone kiya hai ye kehne ke liye, ki ab mujhe phone mat karna, naa hi mujhse milne ki koshish karna aur naa hi mujhe paane ka ab tun khwab dekhna, aur aage se mujhe kisi bhi tarah se contact mat karna, main sirf aur sirf Varun se shadi karungi...apni papa ki baat ka maan rakhungi...

 **She said this and disconnected the call, tears fell down her eyes..**.

 **She looked at the mehndi that was drawn by him that reminded her of him**

 _Jee ve sohneya jee_

 _Chaahe kisi ka hokar jee_

 _Maana ki tu ab nahi mera_

 _Maana ki tu ab nahi mera_

 _Kabhi tha mera bhi_

 **her eyes fell on the** **bracelet which he had gifted her another beautiful memory**

 _Hansti basti rahe woh raahein_

 _Jinpe chalta tuMeri bhi galiyon_

 _aata jaata kal tha tu_

 **s** **he remembered all the beautiful moments she spent with him**

 _Aaj bhi yaad hai mujhe aahat_

 _Aaj bhi yaad hai mujhe aahat_

 _Tere kadmon ki…_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Last chap of the story, sadly the story ends here but I promise to be back with an extension**

* * *

 **The girls laughing around talked about the wedding and teased her, she looked herself in the mirror in front of her, beautiful and angelic in the red and golden bridal lehenga, the chooda, kaleerein and the hina made her hands look more beautiful, but her eyes looked gloomy, she was trying to make herself feel better by distracting herself in the conversation, she was trying to forget about Rajat but she couldn't**

 **Darsh entered inside, dressed in prefect attire for bride's brother, he knew that his sister was not happy but he placed his hand on her shoulder trying make her feel comfortable**

Darsh: Nishi chal, Baraat aa gayi hai tujhe koi ritual karni hai mumma ne bola hai

 **Nishi tried to smile and the girls took her the to the balcony, Priya and Avni gave her some of the rice grains which she had to throw on the groom without her being noticed, as Nishi looked at the procession she was extremely surprised when she saw Rajat on the horse instead of Varun, she flattered her eyes many times to check if it was real or she was dreaming**

Darsh: Arey gadhi chawal daal, nahintoh jiju aage nikal jayenge

 **She saw Nimisha and Kabir welcoming him with a broad smile on her face**

Nishi: Darshu ye sab kya hai

Tamanna: Ab is se achha wedding gift bhala tumhare Papa tumhe de sakte they kya? (she smiled)

 **Nishi once again looked at Darsh, her eyes were now in tears of happiness she wanted to hug her father and mother for such a lovely surprise, but somehow controlled herself**

"Ye mujhe ladkiyon ka seriously samajh nahi aata haan, ghum mein bhi royengi aur khushi mein bhi" **Nishi turned when she heard this, it was Varun, behind her, she instantly hugged him and with that awide smile appeared on her face**

Darsh: Hey bhagwaan ! Nishi, tu chhod main fekta hun chawal, aise toh jeeju chale hi jayenge

Nishi: Chup kar

 **She smiled and threw the rice grains on him, and then they came inside**

Nishi: Varun..aur tu...matlab ki

Varun: Itna zyada guilty feel karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai, shaadi ke baad pehla affair, mere saath kar lena toh main bhi khush ho jaunga

 **Nishi smiled at his words and then the photographers, also her cousins and friends bombed her her for selfies and photographs**

 **Nishi went along with her office friends and her best friend Varun took her downstairs,with the huge garland in her hand she walked slowly ,she looked at Kabir and Nimisha, who were standing at the mandap, she smiled to them to thank them, and they returned a beautiful smile to them, the rajasthani ladies from her grandmother's side sang some beautiful wedding song**

 _Shri Raghuvar Komal Kamal Nayan ko_

 _Pehnao Jaimala... Pehnaao Jaimala_

 _Ye Punya Mahoorat Swarnim Awsar_

 _Tum Na Aise Gawana_

 _Pehnao Jaimala_

 _Rajeev Nayan Ko Swatah Chayan Ko_

 _Pehnaao Jaimala...Pehnaao Jaimala_

 **They continued singing untill she came to the mandap and flung the varmala around Rajat's neck, which she was returned as Rajat also did the same, followed by the other rituals of _saptapadi_ , A fresh drop of tear fell from her eyes when he filled her hairline with the vermillion and tied the nuptial necklace around her neck**

 **Later they all settled down having for having dinner but Nishi hadn't joined them yet, she was looking for her parents, Nishi was still silent she didn't get time to thank her parents as they were busy every now and then, just before her vidaai she came up to her Mom and pulled her aside**

Nishi: Mumma

Nimisha: Haan bachhe bolo

 **She hugged her mother**

Nimiisha: Kya hua beta...

Nishi: Mumma thank you aap dono ne jo aaj kiya vo...

Nimisha: Pagli...Maa Baap ko koi thank you bolta hai bhala?

Nishi: Maa...(tears just came to her eyes)

Nimisha: Beta dekh Rajat intezaar kar raha hoga na, sab log intezaar kar rahe honge, khana khaa le haina

 **Nishi smiled , Nimisha brought her to the dinner table, where she finished the dinner... After all the post marriage rituals, it was time for her Vidaai, Nimisha stood with the other family members, the Avni carried the plate of rice grains in her hand, Nishi looked around, she could see each of her family member standing, her mother, her brother, the two grandmothers and her grandpa, her friends and her bestie Varun, but she couldn't find Kabir...She looked at her mother to ask her, Meena ji looked at the corner of the hall, Nishi found him standing in the corner with his face turned around, she stepped to him and made him look at her**

 _Sadda chidiyaan da chamba ve_

 _Baabul Asaan Udd jaana_

 **She immediately hugged him**

 _Saddi lambi udaari ve_

 _Te laut assaan naiyo aana_

 **She cried hugging him, Kabir couldn't console her as well as he couldn't stop his tears**

 _Teriyaan mehlaan de vich vich ve_

 _Baabul_ _mera dola adeya_

 **Kabir wiped her tears and took her along with him**

 _Ik eit phutaan devaan_

 _Tiye ghar jaa apne_

 **She hugged her mother and Nimisha cried hugging her**

 _Teriyaan baaghaan de vich vich ve_

 _Babul_ _dola naiyon langna_

 **Nimisha again wiped her tears and tried to smile**

 _Ik daal kataaan devaan_

 _Tiye ghar jaa apne_

 **Nishi hugged her grandparents and then finally came to Darsh**

 _Teriyaan lambiyaan parsaraan vich_

 _Babul charkha kaun kaate_

 **She pulled his ears and he smiled, she did the vidaai rituals by throwing the rice grains overhead**

 _Meriyaan kaatan potariyan_

 _Tiye ghar jaa apne_

 **Kabir took her hand and again lead her outside, where the car was waiting for them**

 _Teriyaan mehlaan de vich vich ve_

 _Babul gudiyaan kon khede_

 **Kabir made her sit inside the car**

 _Meriyaan khedan potariyaan_

 _Tiye ghar jaa apne_

 **She looked outside through the window, she looked at everyone, Rajat held her hand to console her**

 _Sadda Chidiyaa da chamba ve_

 _Babul Asaan udd jaana_

 _Saddi lammi udari ve_

 _Te laut Asaan naiyo aana_

 **They reached Rajat's home but even Rajat was surprised to see the doors open**

Nishi: Tumhare ghar pe kaun hai ? Kahin vo Trisha ya fir

Rajat: Kya baat kar rahi ho Nishi Trisha meri dost hai...chalo andar chalke dekhte hain tabhi pata chalega

 **They came to the door...**

 ** _BOOM! SURPRISE!_**

 **Tamanna, Raghav, Avni and Priya were there to welcome her**

Nishi:Mam, Raghav...aap sab log yahan?

Tamanna: Kyun Nishi hum yahan kyun nahi ho sakte

Nishi: Main bahot khush hoon aap sab ko yahan dekhke

Tamanna: Nishi tum bhool rahi ho, main bhale hi Rajat ki maa nahi par Rajat mere Raghav jaisa hi toh hai, isliye main aa gayi tumhe welcome karne ke liye

Rajat : Thank you so much Tamanna Mam yahan aake Nishi ko welcome karne ke liye

 **Tamannna welcomed her inside with all the rituals, they talked for a while and then Avni and Priya teased Nishi and Rajat, before leaving them alone**

 **RAJAT'S ROOM**

 **Rajat quickly locked the door as soon as all of them left** **, and Nishi hugged him instantly**

Rajat: So Mrs Nishi Rajat Saxena finally kaisa lag raha hai, apne ghar aakar

 **Nishi was again in tears, she had a blushy smile on her face**

Nishi: Tum sab jaante they na

Rajat: Haan bhayi, ab ek main hi tha jo optimistic tha, varna tum ne toh phone karke keh diya, Rajat...mujhe bhool jao

Nishi: Sorry for not trusting you

Rajat: It's okay... and thanks to Mr Sharma, mujhe apnane ke liye

Nishi:Papa ne ye sab kab kiya

Rajat: Tumhara phone aane ke baad mujhe ek aur phone aaya, tumhare Papa ka, aur unhone mujhe kaha ki, main Baraat leke aa jaun, ek pal ko mujhe bhi vishvaas nahi hua, phir unhone kaha ki

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Kabir: Rajat main jaanta hoon ki ye sunke tumhe hairani hogi, lekin apni beti ki khushiyon se badhke mere liye koi chiz nahi, jo main is waqt uske tumhare saath rehne mein dekh raha hoon

Rajat: Par aap toh mujhe pasand nahi karte sir phir

Kabir: Pasand toh main tumhe ab bhi nahi karta, lekin meri pasand se zyada Nishi ki feelings important hain, uski khushi important hai, jo Varun ke saath nahin tumhare saath hain..

Rajat: Lekin Sir, Nishi... Nishi ye sab sunke maanegi nahi, jab tak aap khush nahi honge, vo khush nahi hogi

Kabir: Main jaanta hoon, isiliye main chaahta hoon ki Nishi ke liye ye sab surprise rahe, I hope tum mera saath doge

Rajat: Jee, main samajh raha hoon...Aap jaisa chahte hain vaisa hi hoga

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Nishi:Iska matlab Papa ab bhi tumhe pasand nahin karte?

Rajat(cupped her face): Nishi...tumhare papa ko manane ki koshish main zindagi bhar karta rahunga, fir chaahe mujhe uske liye ghar jawaai hi kyun na banna pade aur fir dekhna, jab unki god me chhote chhote naati naatin honge na vo sab bhool jayenge...Nishi waqt lagega... itne dino ka nazariya badalne mein waqt lagega...

 **Nishi smiled at this and again hugged him, he lifts her to their room and placed her on the bed**

Rajat: Tum thak gayi ho aaram karo

 **he kissed on her forehead and then got into the washroom, when he returned back, he saw that Nishi was already asleep, he smiled and made her sleep in a proper position, he placed her head on his lap and caressed her head**

* * *

 **6 MONTHS LATER**

 **At a wedding hall**

 **On the stage**

" Tum neechey utro, neechey utro varna main varmaala Raghav ko daal dungi"

Shekhar: Rajat, Raghav utaar do bhayi isey, varna bechare Varun ki dulhaniya kisi aur ki bann jayegi

Nishi: Arey aise kaise, Rajat khabardaar jo Varun ko tumne neechey utara hai toh

Varun: Nahi Nishi, ye risk main dubara nahin lena chahta, Raghav Rajat sir please utaar do yaar

 **All of them laughed when they heard this**

Juhi: Avni ab toh tumhari mann ki ho gayi beta ab toh isey varmala pehna do

 **Avni smiled and she placed the varmala around Varun's neck. After the photo session, the girls came at the buffet to taste each and every dish of it**

Priya: Thank god Nishi Avni ne varmala Raghav ko nahi daali, varna

"Varna, varna kya" **Raghav stood behind them**

Raghav: Varna kya?

Nishi:Main vo dosa taste karke aati hoon tum dono baatein karo

 **She left the two alone for sometime**

Raghav: Tumne bataya nahi Priya, varna kya hmm ?

Priya: Vo..aa.. Aakash sir bula rahe hain... main aati hun

 **She turned to leave but Raghav pulled her hand and brought her towards him**

Raghav: Ye KKN ka office nahin hai Priya.. jahan tumhe Aakash sir ke orders follow karna padein, mere sawaal ka jawab do, Varna kya?

Priya: Varna vo..

 **She blushed, took her hands off his grip and left the place**

 **While on other side, Aakash was tasting the food**

Aakash: Ye kaisa gulaab jaamun hai bilkul meetha nahin

 **Tamanna pats his back**

Tamanna: Aakash, zyada meetha kam kar do... aa production head ho ab toh aadatein sudhaar lo apni

Aakash: Nahi vo toh bas main

Tamanna: Vaise ye shimla mirch kaafi achhi hai tum khaoge meethi bhi nahin hai

Aakash: Nahi main thik hoon

 **he left the place**

 **On other side, Darsh was texting to someone , Nishi snatched his phone**

Nishi: Achha ye sab kya hai? Kaun hai ye ladki

Darsh: College ki friend hai meri, tujhe kya

Nishi : Mujhe kya...ruk jaa abhi batati hoon

 **She took his phone away and Darsh followed her to chase her**

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

 **SHARMA HOUSE**

Kabir: Nimisha ye kya hai, aaj kal dhyaan kahan rehta hai tumhara? ye jala hua parantha serve kar rahi ho tum mujhe

Nimisha: Jala hua parantha, Kabir jaisa bana hai waisa kha lo, main is waqt bahot important baat soch rahi hoon

Kabir: Achha let me guess, Aaj main kaunsi saaree pehnun

Nimisha: Haan, ek toh samajh hi nahi aa raha hai

Kabir: Nimisha ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Tum apni saaris ki vajah se mujhe kharab khana khilaogi?

Nimisha: Accha ji ? Ye khana kharab hai? shadi ke pehle toh tumhe yahi khana achha lagta tha, bade pyaar se ye jala hua khana bhi kha lete they

Kabir: Haan lekin tab baat aur thi ab baat aur hai tab tumhe khana banana nahi aata tha, isliye pyaar se jo bhi banati thi kha leta tha main, lekin ab tumhe khana banana aata hai, infact bahot achha banati ho isliye ye sab ajeeb lag raha hai mujhe

Nimisha: Achha toh ye sab tumhe ajeeb lag raha hai, galati meri hi hai achha khana khila khila ke dimag chhadha diya hai tumhara

Kabir: Nimisha bigadti kyun ho, jale huye khane ko jala hua kaha toh kya galat hua

Nimisha: Haan bilkul, aur kharab sari ko kharab sari kehna bhi koi buri baat nahi, par main toh nahi kehti

Kabir: Kharab sari matlab ?

Nimisha: Har baar trip pe jaane ke baad jo tum saari laate ho na unhi saariyon ki baat kar rahi hoon main

Kabir: Kya? Matlab tumhe meri laayi hui ek bhi saari pasand nahi aati?

Nimisha: Jee nahi

Kabir: Toh main jab puchta hun toh batati kyun nahi aur fat se pehen kyun leti hun

Nimisha: Tumhari tarah cheezon ki burai karna nahi aata mujhe

Kabir: Achha tumhe burai karna nahi aata, vaise main puchh sakta hun, ki vo saaris mein kharabi kya hai

Nimisha: Ek khoobi ho toh main bataun bhi, kisi ka palla kharab hai, kisi ka border toh kisi saari ka color combination, lekin sirf tumhara mann rakhne ke liye main pehen leti hoon aur kuchh nahi kehti

Kabir: Hadd ho gayi Nimisha..tum na

 **Darsh was beneath the sofa and he came out**

Darsh: Mumma Papa please ladna band kijiye I can't sleep yaar

Kabir: Tu yahan kya kar raha hai?

Darsh: Main neechey so raha tha

Kabir: Tu yahan sofe ke nichey so raha tha ? Nimisha ye roz sofe ke nichey sota hai ?

Nimisha: Mujhe nahi pata Darshu ye kya hai yahan sofe ke neechey kyun so raha tha beta hamare ghar mein humne tujhe ek kamra bhi diya hai aur tu abhi tak kyun so raha tha, chal koi baat nahi, jaa apne kamre mein jaa

Kabir: Ek minute isey ye puchhne ki jagah ki ye sofe ke nichey kyun so raha tha, tum isey kamre mein jaane ki hidaayat de rahi ho?

Nimisha: Arey toh mera bichara bachha kitna uncomfortable hoke so raha tha isliye keh rahi thi ki apne kamre mein chala jaaye

Kabir: Achha hai, bigaado isey aur bigaado, aur tu pehle ye bata ki tu sofe ke nichey kya kar raha tha?

Darsh: Arey aap dono chup kar jaao , kitna ladte ho aap dono...

Kabir: Galati tumhari mumma ki hai ye nashta dekh, ye nashta koi kaise kha sakta hai...bas itni si baat tumhari maa se kahi, aur ye baat ko kahan se kahan le gayi

Nimisha: Main baat ko kahan se kahan le gayi?...arey tum

 **Meanwhile Meena ji came downstairs holding her head**

Meena ji: Chup kar jao tum log nalayko sar mein dard kara rakha hai, lad lad ke lad lad ke pura ghar sar pe utha liya hai

Kabir: Maa galati na aapki ladli bahu ki hai

Nimisha: Maa aapko lagta hai main aise kar sakti hun

 **Meanwhile a chuckling laughter was heard**

Kabir: Ye dekho is situation pe bhi isey hasi aa rahi hai

Darsh: Main kahan hasa ?

 **Meanwhile they saw Nishi and Rajat stepping downstairs and Nishi was smiling meekly**

Nishi: Mumma Papa maine ye sab na bahot miss kiya

Nimisha: Nishi, tu Rajat...tum dono kab aaye?

Darsh : Arey yahi toh main aap dono ko batane ki koshish kar raha tha ki raat mein Nishi aur jiju aaye they karib 2 baje aur inke liye darwaza khol ke main yahin so gaya, aur sote sote nichey gir gaya

Kabir: Lekin tum dono 2 baje yahan kyun aaye they...mera matlab hai...

Nishi: Arey papa, vo Varun ki shadi ke aglehi din hum log KKN ki business related trip pe New York gaye they na, toh kal raat hamari fligt late ho gayi thi

Rajat: Aur Nishi galati se ghar ki keys kahin rakh ke bhool gayi

Nishi: Isiliye humne socha ki itni raat mein kahan dhundhte baithenge, isliye hum yahan aa gaye

Kabir: Bahot achha kiya ab tum log aaye hi ho toh yahan kuchh din ruk kar jaaana

Nimisha: Lekin ek minute, tumne bataya kyun nahi kab nikalne wale ho

Rajat: Darsh ko bataya tha

Darsh: Oops! vo main batana bhool gaya

Nimisha: Darsh, tu sach mein na apne papa pe gaya hai bilkul

Meena ji: Hayye rabba tum dono ladna mat shuru kar dena firse ,Guddu Rajat aur Nishi itne dino baad ghar aaye hain... mithai mangwa le

Nimisha: Hey bhagwan maine bhi khana jala diya hai, main phirse kuchh achha bana deti hoon, bas 2 minute lagenege, tum log bahar hall mein baitho

 **Nimisha went into the kitchen while Kabir brought Nishi's favorite sweets, he smiled and got inside the kitchen, he pulled Nimisha' s hand and brought her closer**

Nimisha: Kabir.. kya kar rahe hain aap? Bachhe hain damaad hai tum bhi na

 **He made her taste the sweet**

Kabir: Sorry kuchh zyada hi bol diya maine tumhe

Nimisha: I am also sorry mujhe chhoti si baat ko itna badhana nahi chahiye tha

Kabir: Koi baat nahi

 **he leaned a bit a kissed on her cheek**

Nimisha: Kabir!

Kabir: Achha suno, upar kuchh hai tumhare liye, bed pe

 **Nimisha smiled and walked upstairs, Kabir followed her , she saw a box placed on it, when she opened it, it was a beautiful pink saaree**

Kabir: Kal hi laya tha aaj ke special din ke liye, Haan lekin tumhe pasand nahi aayi toh

Nimisha : Maine aisa kab kaha?...aur vaise bhi itni bhi buri choice nahi hai tumhari saarees ki

 **In the evening**

 **Kabir and Nimisha stepped downstairs, Nimisha dressed in the same saree and Kabir in the formals**

Rajat: Aaj aap dono ki book release hone wali hai na, usi ke liye jaa rahe hain aap log

Nishi: Oh haan mujhe toh yaad hi nahi tha...vo naam kya tha

Kabir, Nimisha: GUZAARISH


End file.
